One second
by Tori1992
Summary: Jane has had a troubling past, but when a new student introduces herself, will she be able to tell her everything, or just push her away like she did everyone else?
1. Chapter 1

One second

Chapter 1

She awoke like she did every morning, she slammed her hand onto the alarm to prevent the offending noise from continuing. The pain shuddered through her hand and to her arm as she stumbled her way to the shower to wash the nightmares of the night away. She ran her fingers through her raven curls, letting the near boiling water awake her senses to get ready for the day.

Jane dawdled her way back to her bedroom, thankful that her brothers weren't awake yet to ruin the peace and quiet of her family home. As she towel dried her hair she wondered what the new school year would bring. Her final school year. The last time she had to endure the immaturities of the other teenagers at her school.

She picked out the clothes for the day, it wasn't really that hard, a combination of a sports t-shirt and some jeans. Today she had opted for her Red Sox jersey and the jeans that were slightly torn at the knees, frayed at the bottom where they dragged along the ground as she walked but were so comfortable she wouldn't substitute them for any others. She grabbed her bag, helmet and anything else she needed for the day and proceeded to follow the smell of breakfast to the kitchen. There she found her mother standing over the stove and her brothers sitting at the breakfast bar still half asleep.

"Morning Janie, did you sleep well?" Her mother enquired, always slightly concerned about her eldest child.

"Same as normal, thanks for lunch Ma. I'll catch you later boys." Jane grabbed her brown bag and proceeded towards the front door.

Both Tommy and Frankie just grumbled in response, clearly not yet used to having to get up early after the 6 weeks of summer holiday they'd just had.

Jane slipped the brown bag into her backpack, jumped on her pride and joy and rode off to school. The journey was familiar and Jane enjoyed the solace for the 15 minute journey as she pulled up to the gates of her high school. She put her bike into neutral, jumped off and wandered towards her locker, where she put her bag and her helmet.

"Yo, Rizzoli, how you doing? Fancy shooting hoops before first?" Came the voice of her best friend, Barry Frost. He knew her well, he knew what she needed and when she needed it. He knew when she needed pushing and when she didn't. He was the only person that Jane even slightly considered telling anything to. He knew the most about her, but he was under no illusions that he knew everything about her.

"As long as you're ready for me to kick your butt" Was Jane's arrogant reply.

"In your dreams Rizzoli." He knew he'd never beat her, he couldn't beat her at anything. After all, she was the captain of the basketball, field hockey, soccer and flag football teams. There was no questioning Jane Rizzoli's athletic ability and no-one ever did.

"You say that everytime Frost, and I still kick your butt, EVERYTIME." She felt the need to over enunciate the fact that she beat him every time.

As the bell rang, they both looked at each other with slightly panicked faces, the time had gone quickly and they hadn't realized they'd missed the warning bell and would now surely be late for first lesson. They ran to their lockers, grabbed their bags and parted ways.

Jane stumbled into room 213, Anatomy. God, she hated this class. Thankfully, the teacher wasn't there yet and so she took a seat in the second row. One of the only seats left. _Please say I'm not stuck in this seat all year. I'm practically in the middle of the classroom. _Just as the thought left her mind the teacher came clambering into the room, put all the books onto her desk and looked slightly frazzled into the sea of teenagers. She was in her mid-30s and one of the pupil's favourite teachers. She was always fun and down to earth and the boys just stared at her like a piece of meat. She had short brown hair and dark brown eyes to match. She wore a tight fitting shirt that enhanced her every curve and at this point, Jane could appreciate what all the guys were so entranced with.

"As most of you know, my name is Miss Dixon, for those of you who don't know me, well, my name is Miss Dixon. I will be taking you for Anatomy this year, and also for some of you, Biology. I have also taken over the position of guidance counselor so I will also be available in that position. If you have any questions, then please feel free to ask me and I will help you as best as I can"

For the rest of class, Jane didn't really pay much attention. _Good start to the new school year._ The ringing of the school bell brought Jane back from her thoughts as she began to pack her bag away.

"Jane, can I speak with you for a moment please?" Miss Dixon had noticed Jane's unusual lack of attention and believed it to be somewhat concerning and wondered what would constitute such behavior on the first lesson of the first day back.

Jane didn't say anything, she just hung back waiting for the other students to leave.

"Jane is everything ok? You're not normally so distanced, if there is something I can help with, please just let me know" She didn't want to seem condescending, but Jane was one of best students she'd ever had, hard working and good at sports. A wonderful all-rounder who had a chance to be whatever she wanted to do, and Miss Dixon knew, that whatever she did, she would excel at it, just because that was who Jane Rizzoli was.

"I'm fine, thank you" Jane thought the short answer wouldn't work, but it was worth a try, right? Jane began to walk away when Miss Dixon grabbed her by the arm in an attempt to prevent her from fleeing. Upon the contact, Jane immediately tensed, no-one had touched her, ever, not since _him._ Jane flicked her arm so harshly in an attempt to break free of the grip that Miss Dixon stumbled into the nearest desk. Knowing that she was now free, Jane bolted out of room 213 as quickly as she could, what else could she do? Miss Dixon attempted to follow but knew her efforts were pointless, after all, Jane as the schools star athlete. _Why would she run? Is it because I grabbed her? _It then dawned on her that there was something more than that the meets the eye here, and she was determined to help in anyway she could.

Miss Dixon made her way back to the desk and began tidying away her belongings before making her way to her office. She felt slightly privileged at having an office because she was one of the only members of the teaching team that did. But she knew, that she only had the office because she was now the guidance counselor, she still considered it a personal victory though. As she sat at her desk, she accessed the system allowing her to see student's timetables and typed the one name that had been on her mind. _Jane Rizzoli. _

It didn't take her long to figure that Jane had a free period and so she left and locked her office to find her star pupil in the study hall. As she entered the large room, she quickly scanned the faces of all the teenagers hunched over desks or books, or just talking amongst themselves. However, none of them were the face she was looking for. She approached the member of staff at the desk and asked if Jane had signed in. he quickly scanned the list and informed her that she had not, he also reminded her that senior's weren't required to stay in the study hall during their free periods and so she might have more luck elsewhere.

_Where would she go? What has changed? She seems so distanced. That is not the Jane Rizzoli I remember. _

"Jane Rizzoli, star athlete. Sports fields!" Miss Dixon exclaimed to herself as she considered the possibility of where she could look for the troubled student.

Sure enough, her instincts were right. There was Jane, dribbling the basketball around the hoop before dunking it in the basket. Miss Dixon continued towards Jane who was apparently unaware of her presence.

"You're a hard woman to find Miss Rizzoli. You had me worried" Miss Dixon was telling the truth but hoped she wasn't being too forward with the student.

"I wasn't hiding, just blowing off some steam Miss" _Oh god, why can't you just leave me alone? Why does everyone want to make sure Jane Rizzoli is ok? She touched me and I freaked out, of course she's going to be concerned you douche Rizzoli. _Jane scolded herself as her thoughts ran away with her and only served to anger her more.

"And why would you need to do that? It is only the second lesson of the first day of school, my class wasn't that bad, was it?" She joked.

"I'm not sure you'd understand Miss. If that's it, can I go now?" She started to leave but was drawn back by her words.

"No Jane wait."

"WHAT? What is it with everyone? All the time wanting to see if Jane is ok, well I just want to be left alone and to have everyone stop butting into my personal life. IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK?!" She regretted it as soon as it had happened but she couldn't help it, it was all just bubbling up inside, so much anger that she didn't know how to deal with. You can't get away with shouting at a teacher and Jane knew that, but she was completely unprepared for what came next.

"I can understand that, but you have people around you that care about you. I want you to know that I am here if I can help at all. But you can't go around shouting at people, other teachers or students may not be as forgiving as I am. You can go now if you want to, but know, I'm here if you want to talk, and anything you say to me, will be kept in confidence." _I hope that'll work, but knowing Jane, it probably won't._

"Thanks, but I'm fine. I'm sorry for shouting, I shouldn't have done that but I couldn't help it." With that, Jane left Miss Dixon standing alone of the basketball court.

Lunch time came quickly and Jane went to her normal spot under the bleachers and waited for Frost to arrive. Once he did, Jane began to feel the slightest hope of normality returning. Frost, he was her best friend, the once constancy in her life and she was truly grateful to have him for a friend, but she'd never tell him that. They talked and laughed and joked and before they knew it, fifth period had reared its head.

Jane grumbled her way to her next and last class of the day, Maths. She was earlier than the other students and arrived before everyone else. _Great, pick of the seats. _Just as she sat in the corner of the room the door swung open. Jane heard before she saw the beauty that entered the room. The soft click of her heels told Jane that she was some what sophisticated, not many people where high heels to school. For a moment, Jane just thought it was the teacher, that was until she saw her. She had a long honey blonde hair that hung at about shoulder length. Jane almost did a double take as she noticed the breasts on the woman that had just walked in. Her black dress hung precariously low and showed ample cleavage, this did nothing but excite Jane. As Jane's eyes followed the dress down across the obviously toned abs and the perfectly curved hips, Jane admired how the dress fell about half way down her thighs. Not in a slutty way, in a 'I'm not ashamed of my body way'. Jane continued admiring the young woman in front of her, down her perfectly toned legs to the shoes that delicately clicked across the classroom. The heels were a glossy red with a strap across the top of the young woman's foot. Jane admired how she walked in the heels as she estimated they had to be about 6 inches.

"See something you like?" The young woman approached the desk of the woman who had been so blatantly ogling her. She didn't mind, she knew she had a nice body and she wasn't about to hide it.

"Oh erm….sorry" Jane stuttered over her words after having the woman clearly catch her staring. _God, cool it Rizzoli. _

"That's ok, I think I can forgive you, as long as it doesn't become a regular occurrence" She gave Jane a slightly teasing look and watched her squirm under her words. _Why is it so much fun to make this girl squirm? I've never met her before but this is so much fun. _"Is this seat taken?" She motioned to the seat besides Jane, and when she shook her head, delicately sat beside her.

"Thanks, I'm Maura, Maura Isles. I'm new here, just started today, transferred from a boarding school in France. It's very different but I think I'll get used to it." _Oh well done, just over explain yourself. _Maura scolded herself for talking too much, she always did it, but she couldn't help it. She extended her hand for the other girl to take.

"I'm Jane, Jane Rizzoli. Been here since, well forever." Jane just shied away from her hand and sat there in silence.

Maura lowered her hand and wondered what she had done wrong. _Ok, well that was kind of rude. I wonder why she is so shy. _She eyed Jane carefully, starting at her wild black hair that fell below her shoulders, along her well toned arms, and then. Then she saw it.

_Where would she get scars like that?_


	2. Chapter 2

One second

Chapter 2

Jane felt the new girls eyes boring into her body. She dared to glance over but saw that Maura was too busy staring at her hands to notice Jane was now looking at her. Feeling self conscious she moved her hands under the desk so Maura could no longer stare. Jane hated people staring at her hands.

"They look sore. The scars don't look that old, they are still red and raised, and I'm assuming something during the summer holidays caused them. With all of the tendons and bones in the hand you are very lucky that you can still use your hands." Maura started, she was extremely curious as to how the beauty in front of her got such scars but knew better than to ask right out.

"Yeah, real lucky" Jane replied sarcastically. _Yeah I'm so lucky I can still use my hands, I've been thinking that everyday for the past 5 weeks in physical therapy. _

"Do they still hurt? If they do, I'm sure a combination of massage and physical therapy will help to ease the tension in them." She thought she was being helpful, that was until she got the response.

"That's none of your business, so why don't you mind yours, and I'll stick to worrying about mine!" Jane bit back. _Who does she think she is? My hands, my problem._

"I'm sorry I was just trying to help"

"Well you –" Jane was interrupted by the entrance of the teacher. Jane hadn't even noticed the classroom fill with students and she wondered how much everyone else had heard.

"That's enough talking, everyone take your seats"

Maura spent the rest of class wondering what had happened to Jane, hoping she could ask her about it one day. After the hostile reaction she'd gotten today, she knew that day wouldn't be any time soon, but hoped she would find out one day.

Jane on the other hand, just stared at the clock, willing it to go faster, all she wanted to do, was to go home. Normally, she would have training, but sports didn't start for another two weeks, as it was still the start of term and everyone needed to settle back into the routine of school.

As the bell rang, Jane quickly packed her bag and pushed the way to her locker. She pulled out the books she needed, put them in her bag, grabbed her helmet and headed out to where she parked her bike. On the way she pulled out her phone and sent a quick text to Frost saying that she was heading off home and she'd see him tomorrow. His response was quick, just acknowledging her decision.

As she read the response whilst walking she crashed into someone sending her helmet crashing to the floor with a thud.

"Oh sorry, I wasn't looking" As she saw who she'd walked into, she quickly re-gathered her helmet and continued on her way.

"Jane, wait" Maura called after her. _This is why you don't text and walk you dumbass Rizzoli. _

Jane turned to face Maura and saw the hurt in her face. "What? And why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what?" Maura asked innocently.

"Like I just kicked a puppy in the head?" _Why am I prolonging this conversation? Get out of here Rizzoli. She can't like you, you're messed up. _

"Sorry, I just wanted to talk to you. You rushed out of Maths so quickly I didn't have a chance to apologize for what I said earlier, which clearly upset you. I honestly didn't intend to, I just get really curious and ask stupid questions and babble on when I get nervous. Much like I am now" She slightly blushed at the recognition that she was doing it again, why did being in the company of a beautiful woman have this effect on her?

"Why are you nervous?" Jane scolded herself internally for once again prolonging the conversation. She was normally so good at ending conversations, or just walking away when she was done talking with whoever she was talking with, but something about the honey blonde made her want to stay, and talk.

"After all of what I just said, that's what you pick up on?" Maura didn't want to answer the question and was incapable of lying, so she did the next best thing, deflect.

"It would appear that way. It also seems that you are attempting to avoid my question. I do it enough to know when someone else is using my own tricks against me" She flashed her the famous Rizzoli smile and watched as the honey blonde blushed under her gaze.

"Well I guess because I've just started at a new school, I don't know anybody. And I put my foot in it with the beautiful and famous Jane Rizzoli." Maura just stared at her feet, hoping the world would swallow her whole. _Did you really just call her beautiful? God Maura, I know she is, but seriously, you've barely constructed a conversation and you say something like that. _

"Beautiful and famous? Wow, that is some compliment. A) I'm not beautiful, but thank you. And B) How am I famous?" Jane was utterly confused by this, she had never been called beautiful by anyone but her own mother, and that didn't count. But famous? How was she famous?

"Well before I moved here, I researched the school, and your name appeared most in my studies of the school. Captain of so many sports and never letting your studies suffer. I'd say that was famous, well within the school anyway. You're on nearly every cover page of every story. That is something to be admired. And yes, my friend, you're gorgeous." _Oh god, did I really just call her my friend? Too soon Maura. Too soon!_

"Oh well, I've never researched myself, or the school. So thank you for saving me the time of having to do it. And friend eh? Jumping the gun a bit there aren't you? We've barely spoken. I could be a crazed killer for all you know." _Nice Rizzoli, bring in the crazed killer, just what you need!_

"As could I. But you clearly seem unfazed by that." At this statement Jane shot her head up and looked at Maura dead in the eyes, daring her to say more, to say why she seems unfazed. _Oh my god, does she know about what happened? Quit it Rizzoli, of course she doesn't, how could she? _The slight panic flashed across her face, and Maura didn't miss it, but decided not to say anything about it.

"What do you mean by that?" Jane countered, her voice slightly higher and showing signs of anger. Maura noticed but plowed on anyway.

"I…I just meant that erm….you seem very strong willed and not fazed by much" Maura went to touch Jane's forearm but Jane backed away, her eyes full of anger. For the second time in less than an hour and a half, this girl had made her feel socially awkward, the second time she had reached out to touch and Jane had backed away.

"Yeah well, a crazed killer will do that for ya" As soon as the words had left her lips, Jane regretted them. _Why is this girl so easy to talk to? Dammit, why can't I just push her away like everyone else? Because you like her Rizzoli, face it. _

"What?!" Maura's face showed the shock of Jane's previous statement, and she wasn't about to let her weasel her way out of explaining it to her.

Jane's quick thinking got her out of this particular scenario, she just played on her sense of humor, always works, she thought. "Maur, I was joking. Like haha. I said I could be a crazed killer, and if I was, don't you think I'd be highly unfazed by much. Especially a woman like you" Jane flashed the trademark Rizzoli grin and hoped to hell that it would work.

_She just gave me a nickname._ Maura thought, she didn't really hear the rest of what Jane had said, she was too excited that Jane had just called her Maur, nobody had ever done that before. Could they become good friends? Maura hope so. Maura lightly chuckled when Jane finished explaining the joke, which told Jane that she had got away with it this time. But Maura wasn't convinced, the way Jane worded it told her that it wasn't quite how she meant it. _"A crazed killer will do that for ya" _She played it over again in her head attempting to make sense of the sentence.

"Excuse me, a woman like me? What is that supposed to mean?" Maura wasn't sure if she was supposed to be offended or not, and so she did the only thing she knew how. She asked for clarification.

"Well you know, a woman of your stature. You are classy as hell, and fucking beautiful, but I honestly don't think I have much to worry about. I could easily beat your butt down if you decided to attack me" With a sly wink, she watched as Maura once again blushed under her gaze. _Oh god, can I really make her blush that easily? This could be fun_

"Talking about my butt now are we? And what make you think I could defend myself?" This sounded like it was becoming a challenge and Maura liked that idea. She didn't know what it was, but something about this girl intrigued her. She wanted to know more. She wanted to spend her time with her and discover her deepest darkest secrets.

"Well it is a very nice butt, and therefore, deserves some sort of recognition" Again, with the blush. "And I never said you couldn't, I just said you couldn't defend yourself against me. Not that I would launch an attack on you, but if you decide to, I would consult Joey Grant before doing so"

"And who is this Joey Grant?" Maura was slightly worried, but also slightly intrigued, what did he know about this raven-haired beauty that Maura did not?

"Oh just some jackass who is always getting a beat down from me, only when he deserves it of course"

"Of course" Maura could tell that Jane liked to defend herself with her fists rather than her words. Not that she doubted her ability with her words, she just observed that Jane seemed more confident in her physical abilities, and why shouldn't she be? Right?

Jane looked around and noticed that the majority of the car park had cleared out and there were just a few cars stranded about the place.

"Do you need a lift home?" Maura blurted out after noticing the same thing that Jane had.

"I'm good thanks, I've got my bike" Jane motioned to her helmet and then to the lime green motorbike in the corner of the parking lot.

"Kawasaki Ninja ZX 6-R, nice. 599cc, 6 speed electric engine with a liquid cooling system. One of the new revolutionary types. Very cool." Maura stated matter of factly. Jane just stood, dumbstruck.

"Erm…wow. Yeah, how'd you know that? Are you a secret biker chick?" Jane was genuinely awestruck as to how Maura knew that. Of course, Jane knew because it was her pride and joy, she had been saving for years to buy this bike, she knew everything there was to know about it, but for Maura to just spout of facts that really impressed her. And it was some feat to impress Jane Rizzoli.

"The liquid cooling system was in one of my science journals and when it mentioned the Kawasaki I wasn't sure what it was so I looked it up, and then I was able to match the picture to that of your bike. The colors are very striking." Maura had half hoped that she was capable of lying and could just say that she had a similar one at home, but no, she had to go all nerd on Jane and just tell her that she essentially reads journals for fun. _Well-played Maura._

"Well that's…erm….cool. Anyway, I better head off; my ma will start to get worried. Take it easy." Jane wanted to stay and talk but she genuinely had to go, her ma was slightly overbearing and after the summer, would worry if she wasn't home on time.

"Ok well, I'll see you tomorrow, or you could text me if you want?" Maura was so hopeful that she hadn't scared her off. She knew what she was like, she pushed people too soon.

"Might be hard without your number" Jane stated suggestively. At that, Maura grabbed Jane's arm, to which Jane physically tensed but didn't pull away. Maura wrote her number along Jane's arm and then backed away.

It wasn't that Maura hadn't seen her tense, but she wasn't willing to have her pull away again, no matter what the cost.

Jane smiled and pulled on her helmet and pulled away from the school.

_That was the first time someone has touched me since HIM, and I'm still alive, my world didn't crash. Maybe it's not so bad. There is just something about her. _


	3. Chapter 3

As you can see. This is my first fanfiction. I was a bit nervous about uploading but thought i'd give it a go. These 3 chapters have been hashed out in one night, hence the really quick uploads, but we'll see how it goes. Let me know what you think and where you think the story should go if you have any ideas.

* * *

One second

Chapter 3

Jane arrived home about 15 minutes after leaving Maura in the parking lot. She put her bike on the stand and proceeded to walk up the driveway to her family home. It was nothing special, big enough for her family, but it was home, somewhere she felt safe from the horrors of the world. There was a basketball hoop above the garage where she constantly "rough-housed" (as her mother would call it) with her brothers and just looking at it made her smile.

As she entered the house her mother came bounding down the stairs.

"JANE CLEMANTINE RIZZOLI"

"Oh god Ma, do you have to use my full name? And why are you shouting all over the house?" She knew her mother would be like this, she was only a few minutes later than she thought she'd be but her over-bearing mother always worried, even more so after _him._

"You're LATE young lady! I was about to send out a search party for you" Angela Rizzoli waved her hands in a manner that was only ever acceptable for an Italian.

"Sorry Ma, I got talking to the new girl at school. She seems pretty cool." At this, Angela's face changed immediately, from anger and concern to that of joy and excitement.

"Oh baby, look at you making friends. I'm so proud of you. You think you could become more than friends?" She gave her daughter a knowing look.

"Eww Ma –" Before she could continue her brothers came bouncing through the door.

"Hey sis, how was school?" Frankie called.

"Hey munchkin, same as always. Ma was just getting all excited about the new girl at school"

"Awesome, is she hot? Bring her round and let your little bro have a crack at her" Tommy chirped in. For that remark he earned himself a smack to the back of his head from Jane.

"She's off limits to you Tommy, you've already got a little collection going at your school"

"This is true, but it's not like you stand a chance with her" Again, another smack to the head.

"Janie, play nice!" Called her mother from the kitchen

"Yes Ma" Jane rolled her eyes as her mother shouted at her, in a very Rizzoli way. She had recently come to notice her brothers doing the exact same eye roll that she is always getting moaned at for.

"Maybe that's true, but I've got her number and you don't, so fair game" Jane whispered to Tommy before running upstairs to her room and shutting the door.

On the other side of town, Maura was just pulling into her driveway, on the approach, the garage door opened automatically and Maura pulled her car into the empty space. She stepped out and walked towards her house. As she opened the front door, the silence fell on her immediately. It was something she'd grown used to since her parents had bought her the house. But she still felt a flow of loneliness overcome her. She went to the fridge and pulled out some strawberries. Then she went on the hunt for her tortoise.

"Hey Bass, how was your day? My day was quite extraordinary. I met this girl in Maths, she is quite shy and she definitely has some sort of issues that lie deep beyond that of a normal teenager, but I think I really like her. I know it seems crazy to say that, but she listens to me when I babble on, like you know I do. And she actually engages in conversations. Which is something out of the ordinary for me. I gave her my number, I hope she texts me, otherwise it's just going to be you and me again. I hope I can help her Bass. She doesn't like people touching her, she refused my touch twice, and nearly a third time, but I had a practically vice like grip on her wrist when I wrote my number on her arm. Oh I hope I haven't ruined things. But I'm sure she will. Oh now look at me, I'm worrying about something that might never happen."

She busied herself in the kitchen whilst stealing glances at her phone far to regularly to be deemed normal. She knew there was something about Jane that seemed familiar, and she knew that she recognized her from somewhere but couldn't quite place where. _I'll solve that later._ She thought to herself.

Just at that moment, as if by magic, her phone buzzed signaling the arrival of a new message. She looked at the unrecognized number and knew it had to be Jane, because she was the only person she had given her number to in the last, 2 months. _Oh god, is it really two months, I need to meet more people._

"_Hey, hope you got home ok. My Ma and brothers are driving me crazy so I thought I'd take the opportunity to use the number on my arm before I washed it off before storing it, that would've been a nightmare – J x"_

Maura stared at her phone for what felt like an eternity, she couldn't believe that Jane could make her laugh through a text. _How is that even possible? Humor generally requires some form of personal communication, so how is it that she's got me giggling like a school girl through a text?_

"_I did, thank you for asking. I'm sorry your family are annoying you. But at least you have some around. And that is a very good point, it would have been a nightmare. – M xxx"_

_Oh god, three kisses, is that too forward? _Maura was always concerned with the social etiquettes to follow. Yes, she was fine in her own surroundings, with rich people. God she hated her class of people. So stuck up. But when it came to the social norms of teenagers, Maura was somewhat dumbstruck. She didn't know how to act around people her age, and in general, struggled around people. _Well, living people anyway, I'm fine with the dead ones. _Maura thought as she recalled her summer internship and the Boston Police Department Morgue.

"_You're right, I'm sorry. I love them really. Is your family not around? – J xx"_

The buzz alert from her phone brought her back from thoughts of her internship. She read the text from Jane and wasn't sure how to explain what happened to her new found friend.

"_You could say something like that. They bought me a house and left for Switzerland at the end of Summer. – M xx"_

_I hope that works. _Maura wasn't ashamed of her situation, but she didn't very well want to explain it to someone she'd met a few hours earlier.

Almost instantaneously, Maura's phone buzzed again. She dreaded looking at it, but knew she had to.

"_They bought you a house. Wow. Any particular reason they left? – J xx"_

There it was, the question Maura didn't want to answer, she didn't want to tell Jane such an intimate detail about herself so quickly. Especially not over text.

"_It's sort of complicated. If you want to come over, I can tell you in person, I'd prefer not to talk over text. It is extremely hard to read your emotional response to the information. – M xx"_

_Oh god, that just sounds really weird. She's going to think I AM a crazed killer. _

"_Erm….that's pretty forward but sure, I could do with getting out of this house. My brothers are driving me insane. Text me your address and I'll clear it with Ma after dinner. It won't be for a few hours but I'll let you know what she says. – J xx"_

"_No point beating around the bush. Sure thing. Just let me know when to expect you. – M xx"_

Back in the Rizzoli household, the noise was unfathomable. The boys were in the living room arguing about who won the last game on the Playstation and Angela was crashing and banging in the kitchen with the pots and pans. Jane wandered aimlessly down the stairs to see if her Ma needed any help with dinner. She entered the kitchen in the hopes that she would allow her to go out tonight.

"Hey Ma, need any help?" It always worked, offer help and she's putty in your hands.

"Hey baby, I think I'm alright at the moment but thank you for offering. Why don't you sit down and have a chat with your old Ma"

"You're not that old Ma" _That's it Rizzoli, turn on the charm. _

"Too kind baby, but don't think I don't know your tricks, what do you want?"

"You caught me." Jane held her hands up to feign innocence. "Is it alright if I go out to Maura's after dinner. She said she had something important she wanted to talk to me about" _I sure hope that works. How does Ma know all my games? Maybe I should give her more credit than I do._

"Baby, you know how I feel about you going out that late."

"Ma, I'm not a little kid anymore, I know you're scared for me, but I'm scared too, you forget it was me that went through it. I'm going to be scared for every damned day for the rest of my life, but that doesn't mean I'm going to hide away from the world" With this Angela could see the fear, anger and innocence all rolled into one in her daughters eyes.

"I know baby. If I let you go, you've got to text me when you get there, and be back before curfew. If not, I expect a call or a text to tell me what's happening" Angela hated letting her daughter always get her way, but it's been extremely hard to keep her safe, especially recently, and if she was meeting someone that could help, then what was the harm, right?

"Thanks Ma, I'll give you her address as well, so you don't have to worry"

"I will always worry Janie, but I appreciate the gesture."

Jane gave her mother a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving the kitchen to check on her brothers, who were still being extremely boisterous in the living room. She pulled out her phone and sent a quick text to Maura to let her know the plan.

_"Just spoke to my ma, she said it's fine. So I should be there around 7ish, I'll let you know if it changes. – J xx"_

As Maura read the text, she could feel herself smiling. She had thought that Jane would say no, and that she was being stupid for assuming that Jane would want to be friends with someone like her. But now she was excited. She was excited that Jane was coming over and they might finally be able to have a meaningful conversation.

At just past 7, Maura heard the roar of the motorbike out front, shortly followed by the doorbell. She put her glass of water down and went to the door.

"Hey" Maura grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"Hey yourself. Someone looks pleased to see me" Jane flashed the Rizzoli grin and saw Maura blush beneath it for the third time that day.

"You could say that, I wanted to keep talking and texting didn't seem a constructive way to continue the conversation."

Maura moved aside to allow Jane entry, and as she moved back to the living room, she could feel that Jane was following her. As she chanced a glance over her shoulder she saw Jane admiring whatever her eyes happened to fall upon. As Maura plopped on the couch, Jane moved to the other end and sat rather awkwardly, perched on the edge of the couch in a quite rigid position.

Noticing this, Maura pressed on, "do I make you uncomfortable Jane?" _God I hope she says no, please say no. Please._

"Not you no. I'm just in awe of your house, its huge. Is it only you that lives here?" Jane said, still gazing around her to take her surroundings in.

"I'm the only human being living here yes." Jane quickly jumped and stood glaring at Maura with nothing but fear in her eyes.

"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?"

"I have a pet –"

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" Jane pointed towards the door.

Maura followed Jane's finger to see what the offending object was.

"Oh as I was saying, I have a pet tortoise, that's Bass" _I hope she doesn't think I'm weird. And why did she freak out when I said the only human? I have to get to the bottom of this girl. _

"And it's alive? I bet he's real interactive" Jane commented sarcastically. Taking her seat back on the couch, more comfortably this time.

"So how come your folks bought you this place? Who did you catch cheating, mom or dad?" Jane said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. The sarcasm, that Maura obviously didn't pick up on.

"Excuse me? Neither of them is cheating. They bought me this house so I could stay in Boston, especially after they didn't really want to stay here with me." Maura looked at her hands, remembering the conversation she'd had with her parents that led to her getting the house.

"Why didn't they want to stay with you? I understand if you don't want to talk about it, there's enough in my life I don't want to talk about, so I understand if you tell me to just drop it"

"It all started when I told them I was interested in dating women" At this, Jane's mouth fell open.


	4. Chapter 4

One second

Chapter 4

"What did I say? Jane it's not attractive to leave your mouth hanging open like that" She stifled a chuckle as Jane appeared to regain her senses and close her mouth.

_Holy fuck, she's into women. Yeah 'women' you douche, not some messed up 17 year old. Get a grip Rizzoli! _Jane seemed to have lost whatever senses she gained, and scolded herself for her thoughts.

"Jane, hello, are you with me?" Maura was more than amused to see the confusion play out on Jane's face. Maura had her suspicions about Jane's sexuality but she didn't want to assume, she didn't like to assume. She was just going to predict that Jane was straight with the general norms of society until Jane decided to tell her differently.

It was at this point that Jane realized that she had just been staring at Maura without saying a word for what felt like an eternity, but in reality in had probably only been minutes. Which still would've been weird, right?

"Oh yeah, sorry. I just erm….wasn't expecting that?" Jane posed it as more of a question to herself than at Maura, she wanted to reassure herself. She couldn't think what she originally thought to be the reason Maura's parents bought her a house, but she still wasn't expecting Maura to so openly admit her sexuality.

"Well clearly. I have never understood why people find other peoples sexuality to be something of a massive mystery. Or why it is a big deal. It is the 21st Century and people need to start acting like it." Maura hadn't realized how frustrated she had become about the whole situation but she could feel her annoyance growing.

"Woah, calm down. It isn't a big deal, it doesn't matter to me whether you like women or not, I was just surprised. I find it quite endearing how strongly you believe in the 'cause'" Jane was trying to calm her down with some supportive words but wasn't sure how well they worked when Maura continued to stare blankly at her. "Maura, listen, I don't care what your sexuality is, you seem pretty cool and I'm really sorry that your parents left when you told them about it. If I can do anything to help, I will try"

_She called me cool. I've never been "cool" before. What is it about this girl that makes me so intrigued? Maybe this is my opportunity._ Maura wanted to know more about the girl that was so closed off around everyone, the girl that didn't allow anybody to touch her. She's jumpy around people and hugs the corridors like her life depends on it.

"There is something you can do." At this Jane looked at Maura with slightly cautious eyes. _What have I just got myself in for? _Jane wanted to help, but didn't know what Maura was about to request.

"I'll do what I can do help" Jane wanted to put a limitation on what she was willing to do, but at this point, she wasn't sure what she wouldn't do to make the new girl feel better._ Damn Rizzoli, you got it bad for her. Even worse know you know she's into girls. _

"I want you to talk to me" _That won't work Maura. But it was worth a try._

"We are talking Maura, you know having a conversation" _What does she want me to talk about? Oh please God, not that. Oh shut it Rizzoli, she doesn't know about it, how could she?_

"You know what I'm talking about Jane, you clearly have something troubling you, that you want to talk about. I'm here Jane, I'm not going anywhere" Maura automatically admonished herself for that, she knew she was pushing too much. She looked hopefully at Jane.

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about." Jane looked nervously down at her hands and then gave Maura a small smile.

"I don't know you very well Jane, I want to know more about you but everyone I talk to says the same thing. You're an outgoing, courageous, compassionate, loving, hard as nails kind of girl. But that is not the girl I see sitting before me, something happened to make you a mere shadow of the person you used to be" _Just stop now, you can see you're hurting her. She clearly doesn't want to talk so why push her? _Jane looked at Maura with eyes full of fear.

"You're right, you don't know me. You don't know what I've been through, you don't know anything about me, so why are you trying so hard to push me to talk to you about something I don't even know. I don't know what you're talking about and I don't know what you want me to say" _I know exactly what you're talking about but I'm not willing to mention it because then you won't stop asking. _Jane had just realized how angry she had become by Maura's insistent question asking, but managed to calm herself down with some deep breaths.

Jane's change in breathing didn't go unnoticed and Maura observed how her face changed from that of hurt and betrayal to calm and reassurance.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about and your little outburst there tells me that as soon as I left it open for you to talk about it your brain immediately went to whatever it was" _Please tell me what it is. I'll find out one way or another._

"Don't you have anything in your life you don't want to talk about? Or don't want other people knowing about?"

"Well that just shows me there is something you're hiding. Not really, I'm a very open person, I will answer nearly any question to the best of my ability. It helps that I am unable to lie"

"How are you unable to lie?"

"Well I come out in hives if I even attempt it. It first started when I was younger and a teacher asked if I'd done my homework and I said yes. I got hives all over my chest and up my neck and it has continued to this day"

"Well that must make some situations quite difficult" _I don't know what I'd do if I was unable to lie. Must be so hard._

"I don't like lying anyway so it doesn't bother me much. Do you want something to eat or drink? Maybe watch a movie?" Maura attempted to change the subject and wanted to ease the clearly uncomfortable girl at the other end of the couch.

"I'm ok thank you. A movie sounds great" Jane proclaimed with a smile.

"Cool, I'm going to do some popcorn, there are movies over there, just pick one and put it on, I'll be back in a minute" With that, Maura left Jane in the living room on her own to choose a film.

Jane flicked through the movies and wondered where all the classics were. There were none that immediately peaked her interest so she merely sat back on the couch and got lost in thoughts. _Why am I here? Why am I attempting to start a friendship with this girl? Who is she, and where is she from? And why does she keep asking me questions? I need to sort shit out before attempting to form a friendship with this girl. She will never under – _Her thoughts were interrupted by the re-arrival of Maura

"Jane? No movie?" Maura asked slightly perplexed.

"I thought I'd let you pick, your house afterall" Jane said flashing the Rizzoli grin.

"Okay, I will"

Maura moved off the couch and over to the DVD stand. She flicked through the movies for a few minutes before settling on one, putting it in the TV and moving back to the couch. _This should heat things up, maybe she will get the hint._

"What did you go for in the end?" Jane asked hoping it wasn't anything too boring, she slightly hoped it was one she hadn't seen before.

"It's called Imagine Me and You. It's one of my favourites. Its about - "

"Don't tell me, it'll ruin it and I've never seen it"

The two watched the film in a comfortable silence, both of them becoming more and more relaxed around the other as the movie went on. As it finished, Jane become noticeably more tense as she looked at Maura. _I hope she doesn't ask me loads of questions again. Maybe I can avoid for a little while_

"Hey Maur, do you mind if I use your bathroom?"

"Sure, it's down the hall, third door on the left" Maura stated as she pointed down the hall. Jane followed Maura's instructions and went into the bathroom. She ran the faucet and splashed water on her face to try and calm her nerves. She didn't know why she was nervous, but she did, it was a gut feeling. _But my gut has been wrong before. _Even if it was only once, her gut had led her terribly wrong and she was starting to doubt it.

In the living room, Maura was feeling slightly anxious herself. The movie had finished and Jane practically ran into the bathroom. _Did the nature of the film upset her? No, she said she was fine with it. _Maura was extremely confused regarding Jane's latest behavior. _What can I do to make her more comfortable? Well there is one thing I can do. NO MAURA! Don't do that, you barely know her. _

"You alright? What's going on in that big brain of yours?" Maura was so engrossed in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed Jane come back into the room.

"Oh erm….nothing. And my brain is of average size and mass in comparison to other females of my age. It is no larger than that of any body else." Maura blushed as she berated herself for the thoughts she'd been having about Jane before she'd come back. _Oh please tell me she didn't see me blushing at the thought of kissing her. I can't kiss her, I barely know her, and she is clearly uncomfortable around people. _

Jane moved back over to the couch and sat rather indelicately on the end she had been sat on for the majority of the night.

"What do you want to do now?" Maura asked wanting to extend the evening as much as possible. _I don't want to be alone in this big house, and I really like her._

"Don't mind, I've got a few hours before curfew" For a some reason unbeknown to Jane, she wanted to prolong the evening, she wanted to know about this girl. _I want to get to know her, but why? This doesn't happen to me. _

"We could just talk, I don't know much about you. And I would like to know more. When's your birthday?"

"This is going to be like a game of 20 questions isn't it?" Jane gave Maura a genuine smile. "7th November, you?"

"Oh so you're a Scorpion, very nice. Loyal, passionate, resourceful, observant and dynamic. I don't really believe in the astrology of the star signs, but that is what is generally believed of Scorpios. Is that true of you? Mine is the 29th May" Maura believed she had already seen many of these traits in Jane but wanted to see how Jane viewed herself.

"Erm…I guess you could say that."

Throughout the night, Maura and Jane continued their conversation comfortably, with the TV on in the background. They each asked and answered questions about themselves or each other when it was required. They both seemed to become more and more relaxed throughout the night. Maura edged to Jane on the couch during the night, just wanting to be close. They were so close that Jane could smell the coconut shampoo in Maura's hair. Jane was slightly tensed with the first movements but became comfortable so close to Maura, but she was still cautious and weary of her presence. _We are so close, we are almost touching. Oh jeez, I hope she doesn't try and touch me. _

"What made you realize that you were attracted to women?" They had stayed off the topic of relationships all night, but Jane really wanted to know what made Maura so comfortable divulging her sexuality so shortly after meeting her.

"Oh erm…I guess I always have been, I've always said that I am attracted to a persons personality and their qualities rather than their gender or race or whatever else distinguishes us in this world. What about you?"

"Wait, what do you mean 'What about me'?" _Oh, how could she know? Am I that obvious?_

"Well we both know that you're attracted to women. It's not the stereotype or anything like that, I can see it in the way you look at women, and the way you react when they're around. And the way you act around me."_ Please tell me I'm not wrong. _

"Oh well, ok then. I'm just surprised that you noticed. Most people just assume I'm gay because I play sports and am better friends with guys than I am with girls. I don't exactly hide it, but I don't exactly flaunt it. I mean, I told Frost, and my family knows, but other than that, I haven't told anyone."

"How did your family react? If it's ok for me to ask?" _I hope they reacted better than mine. _

"They were all fine with it, they just want me to be happy. My little brother, Tommy, found it pretty cool because he now just thinks that any girl I bring home or whatever is a challenge for him" _Just like he did with you._

Maura closed whatever distance there was between them and looked directly in Jane's eyes with sincerity.

"I'm glad they accept you and reacted better than my parents. My father didn't mind too much but my mother is just horrible and practically forced my father into moving away from me." Maura looked sad and although Jane wanted to comfort her, she also didn't want to touch her, or be touched, so she just sat there, listening.

"I really like you Jane, and I hope we can become good friends. I want you to feel like you can talk to me without being judged, because I promise you, I will be there for you whatever you tell me. Unless of course you are some crazed killer." They both shared a small laugh. "Because I'm not a crazed killer, and I had more fun tonight than I've had in such a long time."

At this, Maura placed a comforting hand on Jane's thigh. Jane immediately tensed and then stood with so much force that Maura lost her balance and nearly fell from the couch.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this." Was all Maura heard before Jane ran from her house, climbed on her bike and rode away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi folks, a slightly longer chapter this time, but i knew where i wanted it to end, but there were so many things I needed to get in before hand. I want to thank all the people who have been reading and following and reviewing, it means so much to me that you like my story. I'd especially like to thank Goven who has been especially supportive. **

**There is a slight trigger in this chapter, so consider yourself warned. **

**Anyway, happy reading :)**

* * *

One second

Chapter 5

It had been just over 2 weeks since Jane had stormed out of Maura's house. They hadn't spoken to each other since that night. It wasn't for lack of trying, Maura was always calling and texting but Jane just didn't respond or answer the phone. It had gotten to the point where Maura would be waiting for Jane by her bike after school and Jane would just walk straight past her, get on the bike and ride off.

It was the Friday morning and Maura had PE. She always arrived early at school and so decided she might as well use the time to go and change for class before the other girls arrived. When she got in the locker room, it appeared empty. She wandered around a set of lockers when she saw her, there she was, in all her beauty, Jane was just setting down her bag and beginning to get changed for class as well. Maura stayed hidden and it was obvious that Jane hadn't seen or heard her come in. Jane went to take her t-shirt off and that's when Maura saw them; scars covering her back, they looked fairly recent. All but two were long, stretching the expanse of her back. The other two were in the shapes of circles, one on each shoulders. It looked like about 90% of her back was covered in scar tissue. It was the same with her shoulders and her upper arms. That was when Maura realized that she had only ever seen Jane in long t-shirts and hoodies. _Oh my god, how did she get those? They couldn't be self-inflicted because the angles are almost impossible for her to reach. Someone else has done this to her. Who would do this to her?!_

As Maura turned around to head to the other side of the locker room, she crashed into the lockers causing Jane to immediately turn. She was now wearing a long sleeved under armor and her jeans from earlier, the under armor was skin tight and clung to every single muscle and hugged her abs perfectly. Maura stood there taking in the toned athlete in front of her before Jane's voice brought her out of her reverie.

"Have you been watching me?" Jane said angrily. But her eyes showed something else, fear.

"No I just came in, I've only just noticed you were there." Well technically it was the truth, or close enough for Maura not to get hives.

"Ok, I'm going to finished getting changed in the bathrooms now you're here" She definitely didn't want Maura to see her getting changed. _I sure do hope that she hasn't seen anything. I knew I should've got changed in there straight away. But no one is ever here this early. _

"You don't have to do that Jane, I won't look, I promise." _Clearly she has more scars she wants to hide from me._

"I do have to do that, I never get changed with someone else even in the same room." _Well, not since HIM._

That was the last time Jane spoke to her for the rest of the day. PE went past with Jane not even looking at Maura. Maura kept trying to get her attention but she just kept looking the other way and not acknowledging the fact that she was even in the room.

After class, Maura noticed Jane take her clothes and bag and head towards the bathroom, she decided not to follow because she knew that Jane would be changing and if she went in, Jane would think that she was following her or trying to look at her. So she stayed in the locker room and got changed and went about her day like normal. At the end of the day, like always, she waited by Jane's Ninja, she hoped today would be different; she hoped that Jane would talk to her. But no, it wasn't different. Jane walked straight past her once again, ignoring her pleas and got on her bike and rode off.

Disappointed once again, Maura strolled back to her car and went home. _I will find out about this girl anyway I can. _As she entered her house, she set down her school work and went to the kitchen for some water. She returned to her bag and pulled out her homework for the night. After completing her homework she went made dinner and sat in front of the TV watching a documentary on the reproduction of Sperm Whales. Whilst trying to distract herself with the documentary and busying herself with chores around the house, she couldn't help that her mind kept going back to one location. Jane.

"Right that's it! Time to find out what's happened" She says to herself as she trudges into her office. She sits at her computer, opens the Internet browser and types "_Jane Rizzoli"._

Many results come flying in, stories of sports but there were many that seemed to answer Maura's questions. She opened one of the news stories:

"_Local girl, Jane Rizzoli, still missing after 35 days"_

"Oh god, she was abducted. I wonder who knows." She says to Bass who had clunked his way into the room.

Maura keeps searching the internet to find more stories on the incident, most of them saying the same thing, how long she's been missing, quotes from her family and friends and the usual things like that. Then she found the story about her being found:

"_Jane Rizzoli found after 47 days. Police refuse to comment on the situation but her mother has said that she is just happy that she is home"_

The next thing Maura decided to do, she knew she shouldn't, but she couldn't help herself, her curiosity got the better of her and she opened the medical records for Boston. She used her logins from her internship in the summer and typed in Jane's name. There weren't many Jane Rizzoli's but there were enough for her to need more information. _Good job I asked when her birthday was. _

She opened Jane's folder and read all the reports, once she'd read them, she wished she hadn't. Not only was it an invasion of her friends' privacy, but it also became apparent of the shear volume of injuries that Jane had incurred during those 47 days.

She decided to call it a night and went to bed, but she couldn't get the thoughts out of her head. _A total of 82 lacerations to the back, legs, stomach and upper arms and head. Two gunshot wounds. Showing signs of sexual assault but patient has not confirmed or allowed an internal examination for confirmation. 256 stiches required to close all wounds. _

Maura took nearly 2 hours to get to sleep that night, she kept having the figures replaying in her mind throughout the night. She awoke in the morning with the sun streaming through the window, she was quite surprised that she'd actually fallen asleep. She couldn't help but feel bad for Jane, after everything she's been through. _And then you just tried to push her to tell you about it, she's not going to want to talk about that. _

Maura decided she needed to get out and clear her thoughts. She began walking but couldn't help her thoughts wandering back to Jane, before long she was at the local sports field. She wandered into the grounds and took a seat on a nearby bench, just watching the children playing games. She looked around before her eyes fell to Jane.

She was warming up inside the basketball court. She was wearing her teams jersey with black under armor underneath. It was a cool September morning, but it definitely wasn't cold enough for the other players to be wearing under armor and so Jane stood out. It was now obvious to Maura that she wore the under armor to cover her scars. Maura watched as Jane played, passing the ball off, shooting the ball. She was awestruck at how well Jane was playing, she was clearly the best playing on the court but wasn't selfish, passing when she could have shot, she only missed one basket for the whole time Maura had been watching, that was until Jane was going for a lay up and one of the other players pushed Jane causing the pole holding the basket to hit her straight in the face. As Jane turned, Maura could see the blood streaming from her nose and wanted to help. She ran over to Jane to which Jane was completely surprised to see her.

"What are you doing here?" Jane said, no annoyance in her voice at all. _Well that's a bonus, she's not mad. _Maura thought.

"I was just going for a morning stroll and ended up here, and then I saw you playing and couldn't help but watch. You are very exceptional at basketball."

"Thank you. They don't give captainships to just anyone you know" Jane said with a slight wink.

"I can see why you got it. Let me see your nose"

As Jane lowered her hand Maura could see the slight break and felt sorry for Jane again.

"Just a hairline fracture, not disfiguring"

"Well that's good. I was so worried it would ruin my modeling career" Jane joked. Maura could tell that something had calmed Jane down, she didn't know if it was the sports or something else, but she didn't mind. She could see what everyone had loved about Jane before she was abducted.

"If you come back to mine, I can put it back into place and get you some ice" Maura could see the hesitation and slight panic in Jane's face but hoped that she would say yes.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you live near here. I've got my bike and I don't want to trouble you" Jane had secretly wanted to say yes, but didn't want to be in the same situation she was before.

"It's no trouble. I only live 2 blocks that way. I can push your bike if you want, or you can ride it, no helmet of course" _I sure hope she says yes. _

"My bike is very heavy, it's probably best if I ride it. Are you sure it's ok?" Jane was still hesitant but she wanted to go back with her.

"Of course it is, I wouldn't have suggested it otherwise. Ok that's fine. I can meet you back at mine"

"Oh ok, I thought I'd give you a ride, no point in having you walk" _Is that such a good idea Rizzoli, she'll be touching you._

"Ok sure, if you want to"

"I'll meet you over by my bike, I just need to say goodbye to the girls and the coaches" Jane pointed towards her bike and watched as Maura walked towards it. Jane proceeded to the other players and coaches and announced she was leaving but that it was a good game. After an outburst of cheers and hoorays, Jane joined Maura at her bike.

"Here you might as well wear this as I can't." Jane held out her helmet for Maura, who took it willingly and slid it over her honey blonde hair. Maura could smell Jane's shampoo in the helmet and it gave her butterflies in her stomach, even more so when she realized how close she would be to Jane on the way home, even if it was just a short ride.

Jane climbed on the bike and Maura slid on behind her, careful not to touch Jane too much. _I'm glad I know, otherwise I could make this situation really awkward for her. _Maura held onto the grab rail behind her as Jane pulled out of the parking lot and sped towards Maura's house.

As they pulled up, Maura jumped off first, followed quickly by Jane.

"Wow, that was exhilarating" Maura exclaimed, clearly overjoyed by being on a motorbike for the first time.

"Now you know why I have one" Jane flashed the Rizzoli grin and watched once again as Maura blushed under it. _I love how confident she makes me feel. _

Maura let them both into her house and Jane followed as Maura went into the kitchen. Jane flopped onto one of the breakfast bar stools and watched as Maura bent over to get in the freezer. _Getting the ice I would imagine, but her ass sure does look good from this angle. _Maura looked around at Jane who was still ogling her backside.

"Now let me see this nose of yours" Maura said as she turned around to face Jane.

Jane leaned her face forward to allow Maura better access to her nose. Maura lifted her hands so they were a few inches away from Jane's cheeks, she looked at Jane one more time for permission, which Jane hesitantly gave, before placing her hands on her cheeks, with her thumbs on the either side of Jane's nose.

"This might hurt a little" Maura stated before pushing the bone in Jane's nose back into place, which received a small groan from Jane.

"Ow, fuck, a little?"

"Language"

"You sound like my mum." They both shared a chuckle before Maura handed Jane the zip lock bag of ice.

"Keep that on your nose, otherwise you'll look like you've gone 10 rounds with Mike Tyson."

"Thanks, I'm sure I've looked worse." She smirked.

"Do you want something to drink? After a sporting activity, one needs to rehydrate after the loss of fluids due to perspiration." Maura claimed, trying to back up her question with facts. _I hope she doesn't run off again. _

"Yeah thanks, water would be great. Yeah, perspiration. Oh crap, I bet I stink, don't I? Been running around all morning." Jane suddenly felt quite embarrassed at her current state.

Maura placed the water in front of Jane who promptly drank the whole glass.

"No, not really. But you're welcome to a shower if you want one?" She asked in a questioning manner. _I hope she says yes, I want to continue our conversation from before, but I'm not going to push her now. _

"A shower would be great, are you sure that's ok? I don't want to put you out." Again, Jane was quite hesitant, but now she was here, she realized how much she didn't want to leave. "Oh and I should text my Ma, and tell her where I am, she'll only worry if I don't". At that Jane pulled out her phone and sent a quick text explaining she was at Maura's and would let her know when she was leaving.

"Of course it's ok. I'll get you some clean towels. Have you got a change of clothes or would you need some?"

"I've got some in my bag, thanks though."

Maura led Jane to the bathroom, grabbing some towels on the way.

"There you go. Take as much time as you need, I'll be in the kitchen when you're done. I'll make us some lunch"

"Oh my god, that sounds amazing. Thank you for doing this"

Maura just nodded and turned to walk away until she heard her name.

"And Maur, I'm sorry I ran out the last time I was here. You've been nothing but good to me and I've been a total asshole. I hope you'll let me make it up to you." Jane wasn't one for apologizing but she knew she'd done wrong to the beauty standing in front of her.

"You're welcome Jane, I will do anything I can do to help. I won't push you to talk, but if you want to, I'll be here, and I won't run from whatever it is." After saying her piece, Maura turned and left Jane alone in the bathroom.

Around 20 minutes later, Jane sauntered into the kitchen with her hair in an unruly mess. She was wearing her favorite jeans with the holes in the knees and a black hoody with the evolution of man to basketball plastered across her chest. She sat on the same bar stool she had earlier and watched as Maura finished preparing the sandwiches.

"Hey, nice shower? I didn't know what you liked, so I went with ham. Most people like ham, unless your vegetarian. You're not vegetarian are you?" Maura asked, getting slightly panicked that she may have made the wrong choice.

Jane just chuckled and said "No I'm not vegetarian. Ham is one of my favorites so thank you, and thank you for sorting out my nose"

"You're welcome" Maura pushed the sandwich in front of Jane and sat on one of the other bar stools with her own sandwich.

They ate in comfortable silence and when they had finished, Maura dared to ask the question that she'd been wanting to for over 2 weeks.

"Jane, why did you run away from here?"

"If I'm honest, because I don't like to be touched. And I'm fairly sure you've noticed that by now if I'm going with how far back you stayed on my bike" Jane flash the Rizzoli grin which calmed Maura significantly. _Good, she wasn't mad for me asking. _

"I figured that was the reason, I just wanted to be sure. And yeah, I didn't want to make you uncomfortable and I really don't want you to run away from me again"

"That's the only reason I ever run away, or if someone doesn't stop asking me questions. So now you know, I won't have to run away again" she said, in a hope to make things clear. _If I know she knows not what to do, then maybe I can relax around her._

"Can I ask you something else?" Jane just nods. "Where can I touch you? Just so I know. I'm not very good with social interactions and I know you're not comfortable around me, and I want you to be. I'm not going to hurt you, but sometimes I want to comfort you, and I want to touch you, and I know that I can't. I just want to know what's ok, and what isn't. Oh, I'm rambling now. Sorry, I only do that when I'm nervous." _I hope she doesn't run. _

"Erm…..I'm not really sure how to answer that. I'm not really ok with being touched at all at the moment. I mean, I was ok with you earlier, when you fixed my nose, but that was because I could see your hands and it wasn't going to take me by surprise. I guess my face is one of the only places I'm alright about being touched, purely because I can see it coming." _Now she's just going to think I'm weird. _"But in any other situation you reaching for my face would just be weird." They both lightly chuckled. _I'm really starting to trust her, and I'm scared as hell. _

"Ok, thank you for telling me. So is it ok if I do this?" Maura moved her hand to the side of Jane's face and began tracing circles across Jane's cheek. Never taking her eyes away from Jane's gaze.

"Yeah, that's ok. Just as long as I'm not surprised and I have time to mentally prepare for it." _That feels nice, her hands are so soft. _

Maura inched closer and closer to Jane, still never taking her eyes away. She could feel Jane slightly tense under her gaze, and her eyes slightly changed to that of curiosity mixed with fear, but she still didn't back away. As Maura inched closer, Jane could tell that Maura was about to kiss her, she didn't back away. She wanted to kiss Maura as well. There was literally no space between them now and Jane could feel Maura's breath on her lips.

"Is it ok if I touch you like this?"

And before Jane had a chance to answer, Maura had sent her lips crashing into Jane's so they could share the most compassionate kiss either of them had ever had. The kiss started out nervous but soon it became more intimate. Neither of them deepened the kiss, and at this point, they didn't need to. They broke away only when they needed air.

"Wow, that was amazing, thank you." Jane proclaimed.

_I never thought I'd be here, but here I am. A beautiful girl kissing me, me not running. How did I ever trust her this much? Well whatever the reason, I'm glad I did. _

"No, thank you for trusting me enough to do that. It means a lot that you do and now I've done it once, I don't want to stop."

With that statement, it became clear to Jane that Maura understood that she had issues, but she wasn't going to push for her to talk about them, and that alone meant the world to Jane. She had finally found her safe place.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys, once again, thank you so much for all the reviews, they are really amazing. All of the encouraging feedback I've been receiving is helping me to continue writing this story. Let me know what you think, because I do read, and take on board whatever you say, positive or negative.

Potential trigger in this chapter.

* * *

One second

Chapter 6

For what felt like eternity, they just sat there, gazing into one another's eyes. Chocolate brown to a warm hazel. Just gazing. As if it would be the last ever chance for them to do so. Jane leaned forward so there was barely any space between them, millimeters, if that. Maura closed the remaining distance and pressed her lips to Jane's. Their second kiss was hungrier than the first, but by no means was it rushed. It was careful and intimate. Maura stroked her tongue along Jane's bottom lip in a hope to gain entry, which Jane hesitantly gave. The kiss was deepened but it was still passionate. Maura brought her hand to the base of Jane's neck, which caused her to tense and pull away, but it was only for a mere second before Jane leaned back into Maura. Jane could feel Maura smiling into the kiss as she re-joined their lips, this immediately made Jane smile. As they broke the kiss for air, Maura was the first to speak.

"Do you want to move back into the living room? These chairs aren't the most comfortable." She asked with a weary smile. She wanted to get closer to Jane but wasn't sure how Jane would react to it.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I swear I'm lost feeling in my butt." They shared a chuckle and moved back towards the living room. _I want to hold her hand, but no one has touched my hands. Come on Rizzoli, you can do this! _ Maura could see that Jane was battling her inner thoughts about something and it only became clear when Jane's hand tentatively reached for hers. When Jane held Maura's hand, she held it like she never wanted to let it go, like it was her ray of hope holding her onto the reality of life. Maura felt Jane's walls slowly crumbling with the simplest of acts; the plainest sign that she had Jane's trust, and that alone meant the world to her.

"You're the first person I've allowed to touch me, the first person I've allowed to touch me hands since this happened" Jane showed her free hand to Maura to display the still prominent scar. "You're the first person I've wanted to touch and the first person I've wanted to touch me since. Please don't make me regret it." It came out so quietly, a desperate plea from a desperate girl. Maura barely heard the words being spoken but didn't really need to, the look on Jane's face told her everything she needed to know.

"I don't want to hurt you Jane. I just want to help in anyway that I can, if that means not touching you, then so be it. If it means being someone you can turn to when your brothers are driving you insane, then so be it. If it means listening when you're ready to talk, then I will still be here. I'm not going anywhere. Not matter what you tell me."

"But what if you realise how broken I am?" Jane enquired with a look that told Maura just hold scared she was to ask that question.

"You are NOT broken Jane. You may have some problems, but lets face it. Don't we all? I mean in all honesty everybody is walking around out there with some problems. You are not the only one. I'm sure yours are fairly unique, but you are most definitely not broken." Maura attempted to sound as supportive as she could without sounding condensing.

"What do you mean, 'Mine are unique'?"

"Nothing, just that you seem more troubled than the average 17 year old." _I hope that works, I can't lie. If she asks me a - _But Maura's thoughts got interrrupted by Jane's next line of enquiry.

"What aren't you telling me?" Jane looked as if she was getting annoyed at this point and Maura attempted to diffuse the situation with humour.

"Well, when you think about it, there is a lot I'm not telling you at this point in time." Maura tried with a smirk. But by Jane's face, Maura could tell it didn't work to lighten the mood._ I never was very good with humour anyway. _

"MAURA! You know what I meant, but I will spell it out. What are you not telling me that is pertinent to this conversation?" Jane demanded. _Oh dear god, what if she already knows? Think about it Rizzoli, if she already knew, she wouldn't still be here, or is that why she's being so supportive? Is that what it is, pity?_

"Do you pity me Maura?" Jane asked, now her eyes full of hurt, betrayal and humiliation.

"What do you mean? Of course I don't pity you. I just want to help."

"Why do you want to help me Maura? I'm not some little pet project."

"I don't think you are. I can see that you're hurting, and I think you're an amazing person, and brave coming back so strong after this." Maura gestured to Jane's body but immediately regretted doing so as it showed Jane she knew more than she was originally letting on.

"Let me try this again. What are you not telling me? Or a better question, what do you know about this" Jane gestured to her own body with her hands in a very Italian manner "That you aren't telling me about?" Maura attempted to avoid Jane's gaze but her attempts were pointless. Wherever she looked, she could feel Jane's yes boring into her skin. "Maura, tell me!"

"I don't know! Ok. I don't know." In all honesty, Maura didn't know what happened to Jane. Yes, she could take a guess, but Maura Isles wasn't a guesser, she stuck to the facts, and at this moment in time, all she had were newspaper stories and a medical report. Ok, she could take more than a guess, she could make an educated predication, but with something this important, she wasn't prepared to. She was more than happy to wait until Jane told her what happened, and before that happened she wasn't going to make assumptions.

"So you're telling me, that you expect me to believe, that after everything you've said tonight, you don't know anything about my situation?"_ She knows more than she is letting on, but how much more?_

"I don't know Jane. I don't know what I know."

"YES YOU DO! You know exactly what you know, you're just too scared to tell me that you know. What was it Maura, curiosity get the better of you, so you just HAD to do some research? What did you find? Newspaper reports of me being missing? Is that what you found? Because that's about all there is to find, I should know. I'VE LOOKED!" Maura did her best, but she was incapable of hiding the fact that there was more to be found, but she wasn't about to reveal how she obtained that information. Or maybe she was.

"256" Maura barely whispered it, but by the look on Jane's face, Maura instantly knew Jane had just heard and understood her incoherent babble.

"What did you just say?" She didn't look angry, just confused. Maura immediately attempted to backpeddle but in all honesty, she knew her attempts were pointless.

"Nothing, I was just mumbling to myself"_ Technically it wasn't a lie, I was mumbling to myself, she just happened to overhear. _

"No, please say your mumble just a little louder because to me, to me it sounded like a number that has become recently relevant in my life, so please, just say it one more time." Jane was practically daring her to take the challenge of saying it again. She knew what she had hard, but she needed t be sure. She needed to be sure how Maura knew something that her own mother didn't know.

"I said 256." Maura spoke cautiously, knowing how Jane could become.

"And why would you say 256 Maura? What significance does 256 have to this conversation? And please, do tell me how you became aware of that number, because that story, has GOT to be good." _Oh holy hell, how the fuck does she know how many stitches I had? _

"Jane, you know why that number is significant, otherwise you wouldn't have reacted the way you did when I said it." Maura was attempting to divert, but knew that Jane was the master of diversion and so it wasn't likely to work, but it was worth a try, right?

"Oh yeah, I know why it's significant, what I would be very pleased to know is; HOW THE FUCK YOU KNOW?" Maura could tell how hostile Jane had become and wasn't sure how t get herself out of this situation. Jane was now standing in front of Maura, waving her hands and pacing across the living room.

"Jane, you're scaring me." In this moment, Jane's demeanour completely changed, she had done the one thing she didn't want to do, she'd scared someone she cared about, and not because she was careless or stupid, but because someone was scared of what she would physically do to them. Jane advanced towards the couch and retook her seat perched on the end.

"Maura I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I was just so scared of people finding out what happened, of how they would treat me after they'd found out, that I never really thought about why somebody would find out. I knew nobody had said anything, because a) I haven't said anything and b) I'm the only one who knows. So, how do you know? And potentially more importantly, why're you still here if you do know?" This time Jane wasn't angry, she was just curious.

"Jane I don't know, I just know the basics. I read newspapers articles and I was able to make deductions. And I'm still here because I care and I will never leave you, no matter what you say to me, I'll always be here to support you when you need me to."

"You were able to deduct how many stitches I had? I mean, I know you're like a super genius, but that's just absurd." Jane chuckled with a genuine smile and immediately, Maura felt relaxed._ She's opening up, just a little, maybe with just a little, I can get a lot. She needs to talk, but it won't happen voluntarily, or quickly, so baby steps_.

"We'll no, I kinda cheated." Maura replied bashfully.

"Maura Isles cheated, oh my god, call the board of the school. So come on Maur, how'd you do it? Ouiju board?" For once, Jane's sarcasm wasn't lost on Maura, but only because of the ridiculously childish grin on her face when she was saying it.

"Technically, seeing as you're not dead, the ouiju board wouldn't have proved very helpful. I have - " but before she could finish, she was cut off by Jane.

"There was times I wished I was." It was so quiet, Maura was surprised that she heard it, but the look on Jane's face, told her that she had heard correctly.

"Oh honey, I'm so glad you're not. I am so unbelievably happy you're not. If there was anything I could give to mean you wouldn't have to go through it, I would do it, a thousand times over, but I'm so happy you made it through." Maura just wanted to lean over and hug the girl next to her, but deep down, knew it was a bad idea, and so held her urges and remained seated at her end of the couch. She could tell Jane had more to say and didn't want her to run away again, especially before she had the chance to talk about what happened.

"There were days...days when I would just pray for it to be over, for him to put me out of my misery, but her never did. He just...wouldn't let me go. I just wanted to go home." Maura had promised herself that she would try and stay strong, and not get upset by what she said, but it was becoming more and more difficult with every tear that Jane shed, and now, they were both just crying. Well, Jane was more sobbing and Maura was delicately crying, tears flowing freely, but she wasn't a blubbering mess.

"I know honey, I know." Maura attempted to sound reassuring but was sure that at this point, it was superfluous.

"He just...wouldn't stop. I begged...and begged, but it was the same pretty much everyday. _'So pretty Janie. What am I going to do with you Janie?_' What...was...I...supposed...to...do? I didn't know what to do. Somedays it was a knife...sometimes a scalpel...twice...twice it was...a...gun...sometimes a knife...and...a scalpel. Just over and over. Sometimes on my back...sometimes on my stomach...sometimes...on...my...legs. But...never...never on my face. '_Too pretty to hurt this pretty face, aren't we Janie?_' Somedays I'd be...on the floor...sometimes chained to the ceiling...hanging...like a trophy...he used to say...somedays...against the wall. There...there was so...so much...so much blood. I was so sure, so sure...I was going to die...down there...with him."

At this point, Maura wasn't exactly sure what to do. But she was certain that she'd just had a more detailed explanation of that event than anyone else had ever had. On one hand, she felt privileged and honoured, on the other hand she was mortified that this beautiful girl before her had to go through such a horrific and traumatic time of her life for some many days. In her mind, she knew it was a miracle that Jane was still alive. She was her miracle. Then Maura did something she knew she shouldn't, but did it anyway; she lunged towards Jane to capture her in a hug, but instead, ended up flattening her to the sofa. She immediately saw the fear in Jane's eyes and went to pull away, only to be stopped by Jane pulling at her wrist. Jane was then met with a very questioning gaze.

"Oh come on, it's not everyday you get flattened by an amazingly beautiful girl. Whilst yes, you surprised me, which I specifically told you not to. I didn't just tell you that for nothing. For a reason unbeknown to me, I trust you implicitly and I feel safe around you, and for once, since it all happened, I feel remotely normal. So yeah, there is no way I'm good, or even slightly back to normal, but when I'm with you, I feel like i am, even if just for a minute. And that, that means the world to me." Maura was surprised by two things, how quickly Jane recovered. And her sudden need to be close. Not that Maura was complaining, She loved feeling the toned teenager below her, near her, under her touch, or anywhere in her vicinity for that matter._ What is happening to me? I told her what happened, sort of. And now I want to be near her, and touching her. It's scary, but for once, I don't think she'll hurt me, I trust her. I think trust her with my life if I had to_.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you for all the reviews again, they are absolutely amazing. If you've got any ideas about where this should go, give me a shout and I'll see what I can do

One Second

Chapter 7

"Maura?" Jane enquired from underneath the honey blonde.

"Sorry do you want me to move?" Maura looked slightly concerned and began to move until Jane shook her head no.

"No, I was just going to ask you why you want to help me? I'm not complaining, but why would you go through so much trouble to find out what happened to me? I don't deserve a friend like you." Jane looked sad in her eyes but Maura could tell that she appreciated her.

"Because you deserve it. I want to help you, you didn't deserve anything that happened to you, and if you'll let me. I want to try and make it better. And you do deserve someone like me, I'm not that special, I just see past your tough exterior." Jane feigned hurt.

"I don't have a tough exterior, I am tough. Badass Rizzoli, that's me" She smirked with a wicked grin.

"Yeah of course, so if I was to do this, you'd be badass." Maura then proceeded to tickle Jane's side until Jane squealed like a little girl. "Yeah real badass there Jane" Maura teased. Jane pulled Maura down into a kiss and looped her fingers through the honey blonde hair. As they pulled away, Jane felt the warm, sticky fluid on her shoulder.

"Fuck." Jane muttered.

"Language Jane, what's wrong?" Maura's face pained with worry.

"Oh erm…nothing. I just need to go to the bathroom" Jane diverted with a hope of distracting Maura from the blood now seeping through her long sleeved shirt.

Jane practically ran to the bathroom and removed her shirt and used it to put pressure on her shoulder. _Fucking shit stitches. You're supposed to stay in the skin. _A few minutes later, Maura started to become worried, and went to the bathroom Jane had barricaded herself in.

"Jane are you ok? Did I do something wrong?" Jane could hear the concern and worry in Maura's voice.

"No, it wasn't anything you did, just my stupid body, being stupid, can you do me a favor and grab my gym bag for me?" _I hope she doesn't think I'm running, I'm just going to need a new shirt. _

"Erm….I guess so, do you need anything in particular?" Maura called over her shoulder as she went to the front door to get Jane's bag.

"No, just the bag, thanks." Maura cautiously approached the door, and placed the bag by the door.

"I've just left the bag by the door, I'll leave you alone, unless you need any help?" _I really want to know what I've done wrong, but she needs her privacy and will never forgive me if I don't._

"Thanks Maur, I should be able to handle it, but if you just hang in ear shot, that'll be great, thanks" I really don't want to need her help but this is always so hard to do on my own.

Jane cautiously opened the bathroom door and poked her head around the corner to make sure that Maura wasn't in the hallway, she was nowhere to be seen, so she grabbed the bag and ducked back into the bathroom. She pulled out her suture kit and moved the shirt away from her shoulder. _God this is going to hurt. _As she squeezed the skin back together she let out a yell which caused Maura to come running to the door.

"Jane? Jane what is going on? Are you ok? Let me in." Maura said it so fast it almost came out as one word, but Jane could understand what she meant.

"I don't want you to see me. I'm not exactly what you'd call dressed"

"Jane I don't give a damn. Open this door!" She was practically shouting now and Jane knew that she had no choice. She grabbed her shirt and covered herself as best as possible and shuffled towards the door and unlocked it. As soon as the clunk of the door announced it was unlocked, Maura burst in.

"Oh my god, Jane what happened?" _Did I do that to her?_

"It's fine I just popped a stitch and I can't re-stich it from this angle."

"Please don't tell me you don't re-stitch your own stitches when you pop them? And you shouldn't be playing sports if you've still got stitches. We need to go to the hospital"

"Oh yeah, I thought of something else that makes me run away. Hospital. DO NO TAKE ME TO HOSPITAL!" She wasn't shouting, just being extremely assertive.

"Jane, come on, you can't re-stitch your own wounds, can you imagine how badly it will scar?" As soon as the words were out of her mouth she regretted them. Jane shot up from her leaning position to tower over Maura, she then did something she didn't even expect. She dropped the shirt, so Maura could see the scars already formed on her body.

"Yeah cause scars really bother me!" She bit. She could see Maura's eyes watering up and she instantly felt bad. "Maura I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell, I just don't think you understand how much I hate hospitals and how I am completely not worried about scars, I thought seeing the scars might convince you." Jane went to pick up the shirt she'd just dropped on the floor in an attempt to recover the skin she'd just shown, but it was in vain as Maura grabbed the shirt, through it back to the floor and pushed her lips to Jane. A kiss to tell Jane she was safe, she didn't care about the scars and that they would never matter. As they broke apart, Jane felt bare and vulnerable, and made an attempt to cover any skin on show.

"I'm sorry if I've made you uncomfortable, and if you want me to, I can leave you alone, but I can also re-stitch your shoulder if you want me to. I had practice on my apprenticeship during the summer." Maura explained after seeing how uncomfortable Jane had become under her gaze. She tried not to, but she couldn't help but stare, it was one of the bullet wounds that needed to be re-stitched, and there was a matching one on the other shoulder, just like the two on her back that she'd seen previously. There was an almost uncountable amount of scars across her chest, along her side, the tops of her arms, her shoulders, her stomach. Maura couldn't help but feel bad. _I can't even imagine how much pain she must have been in. These are so deep, the scars will never go. If he had a knife, why shoot her?_

Maura could see as Jane became more visibly relaxed, and handed the suture kit to Maura. And with a mumble of just "Thanks".

"Jane? Can I ask you something? You don't have to answer if you don't want to." She could see the fear flash through Jane's eyes before she realized who was asking the question.

"Erm….I guess so"

"How come he shot you, when the majority of your wounds are from knives?"

"How did you know they were different knives?" It wasn't anger, it was just curiosity. _How does she know that?_

"By the shapes and style of the wounds, it's easy when you know what you're looking for."

"Oh, that's really cool Maur, you should go into forensics or something." Maura could tell that Jane was deflecting the question, but she didn't mind, at least she hadn't clammed up.

"That's actually what I want to do. I want to be a Medical Examiner." Maura proclaimed with a grin. "That's where I was working in the summer. With the BPD"

"Blimey, I'm surprised I didn't see you, I ended up there quite a lot. But maybe we'll end up working together in the future, I want to work for BPD too. Well not quite the same, I want to be a homicide detective. I'm joining the academy after high school."

"That's amazing Jane, after everything you've been through. To want to go and help people, that's just great. Your parents must me proud"

"Not really, they don't want me to do it, they think I'll end up doing it for the wrong reasons. But in all honesty, I just want to stop people like the guy that did this to me. People like that shouldn't be allowed in the world and I want to do what I can to prevent them from doing so." Jane said with a sad but almost proud smile. "And to answer your earlier question, he shot me because I stabbed him with one of his own knives. There was one day, I was crouched in the corner and just waited for him to come over, I'd been planning it for a few days probably. He came just a little too close with the knife and I just charged at him and grabbed the knife and stabbed him in the leg. Then when we both stood, I had the knife, completely determined to escape and then he drew a gun, I didn't really have a choice, I charged at him with all the strength I had left, and he shot me in my left shoulder, and then when I was hunched on the floor, he shot my other shoulder as well. 'To make it even, and prevent you thinking like that again' is what he said. He did it for control. That's when I started to think I was going to die at his hands. They're the only ones that still hurt badly now. Apart from my hands. They all just look hideous." Jane looked down and Maura could tell that telling the story, re-living it was hard and that she probably hadn't done it before.

Maura tied the last suture and then reached for Jane's hands before realizing the problem. She looked into Jane's eyes and just whispered "Can I?" Jane gave Maura a hesitant nod before taking on of her hands and placing both thumbs on Jane's scar. She visibly tensed but didn't take her hands away. Maura just began rubbing her thumbs over the scars, massaging the skin and muscles away from the scar. Starting at the scar and then to the edge of Jane's hand continually before doing the same thing to her other hand.

"How does that feel?" Maura asked. She had seen Jane relax whilst she was doing it, but she didn't know if it helped or not.

"Feels so much better, very relaxing. They feel a lot less tense as well." Jane grinned for the new sensations in her hands.

"I can do that for all of them if you'd like, it's simple, but generally effective. And I don't mind doing it to your hands whenever you need it." Maura just smiled back at Jane. _I can't believe she just let me do that, 2 weeks ago, she wouldn't let me touch her and now I'm allowed to massage her hands. And I get to see her half naked, and wow, her body is amazing. Her muscles so toned, the tanned skin against the contrast of her black bra, absolutely stunning. How could anybody do something so horrific to such an amazing woman. _

"I'm not sure I'm there yet, but when I am, you'll be the first person I call. Thank you for sorting my shoulder, I wouldn't have been able to do it myself."

"That's ok, I'll help however I can. Ok, well I'm ready when you are." _Woah, that sounded bad, I didn't mean it like that. Well I did, but I don't want her to think that. _

"And thanks for not freaking out about well…" Jane just gestured to her body, Maura knew she meant the scars, but she wasn't about to start making her feel bad.

"Your welcome, I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable, and if it's any consolation, I think you're beautiful." _It's true, absolutely stunning. _But by the look on her face, Maura could tell that Jane didn't believe it. "It's true, you are, scars and all, they add character to you."

"Yeah, character." Jane replied nonchalantly.

"Do you want to stay for dinner, we can order in and watch a movie?" _I hope she says yes, I don't want this day to be over. _

"Yeah sure thing, I'm starving." Jane's demeanor changed immediately as she rose kissed Maura and rushed into the living room.

After they'd eaten and sat down to watch a movie, half way through the movie, Maura paused it, leant over and kissed Jane, who just looked confused as to what was happening.

"What?" Maura enquired.

"What was that for?" Jane raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Do I need a reason? I just felt like it." _That's really not why, do you want to stay? Just ask Maura, it's not that hard. _

"Fair enough."

"Hey, I was just thinking, do you want to stay the night?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Once again, thank you for all the reviews. I apologize for the really slow update but I've broken my collarbone at work and was in hospital without my laptop, so thought I'd give you a longer chapter to keep you going for a little while **

**Please keep reviewing, they mean the world to me, and I love your feedback.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

One second

Chapter 8

"Oh erm….I don't think I should. My Ma will be worried. Maybe another time. Thanks though." _I really want to, but am I ready?_

"No worries, another time. Lets keep watching the film." Maura suggested after giving Jane a quick peck and continuing the film.

After the film finished, Jane gathered her gear, her bag and her helmet, jumped on her bike and rode home, leaving Maura alone once again. As soon as the entered the Rizzoli family home her mother came bounding down the stairs.

"Jane Rizzoli, what in God's name happened to your nose? It is a mess!" _Aw man, I'd totally forgotten about that._

"Sorry Ma, rough tackle from the game. Just so happened that Maura was there and we went back to hers and sorted my nose, and watched movies and ate lunch and dinner and the usual stuff." Jane couldn't help but grin at the mention of Maura's name, and talking about what they did.

"You do seem very excited about this Maura girl, honey. I haven't seen you smile this much in ages." Angela was very proud of her daughter that she was able to find a good friend.

"Yeah ma, she's really special, you know. I feel like I can trust her and I barely know her, I've pushed her away but she was still there for me, and I was able to talk to her." From the look in her daughters' eyes, Angela knew what Jane had been able to talk to her about, but she was still hurt that Jane hadn't been able to talk to her about it. "She invited me to stay over tonight, and I feel kinda bad cause I just sorta ran out of there. I mean we finished the movie and stuff but I left in a bit of a rush. I didn't want her to have to deal with me at night."

"That's ok honey, I'm sure she understands. I'm just glad you've got someone you can trust outside of the family, and someone who seems to understand you. I really must meet this girl. Why don't you invite her over for dinner tomorrow?" Angela truly was intrigued by the young woman that had her daughter so enraptured. _I wonder if she's the one? I wonder if my Janie is falling in love._ They were questions she shouldn't be asking so soon, but the way that Jane was talking about her just didn't seem like 'normal' Jane. "Are you sure she's just a friend Janie?" Angela gave her a knowing look to which Jane rolled her eyes.

"Ewww Ma. That's gross. If you must know, we've kissed, and held hands, but that's it, and that's all you're ever going to know" _I can't believe I just admitted that to Ma, I'm never going to hear the end of it now. _

"Hmm, sounds serious honey. Why'd you leave? I don't mind you staying over there, just no hanky panky." _I cannot believe she let this girl hold her hands. No-one, not even me as touched them since him._

"I don't know Ma, I guess I got scared." Jane nervously looked at her feet.

"Oh baby, it's ok to be scared. We all are at some point in our lives, but we can't let it control us, and I never thought it would control you. You are the strongest, bravest, most amazing person I know honey, and I have never seen you back away from something because you're scared. So go get changed, grab a bag and head back over to your dream girls house." Angela said, quite triumphantly with how she managed to convince her stubborn daughter to change her mind. _Not that she needed much convincing. _

"Thanks Ma" Jane called as she bounded up the stairs two at a time.

It was already gone half 11 when Jane went into her bedroom but was hopeful that Maura would still be awake. She quickly threw some clothes in her backpack and bounced back down the stairs. Gave her mum a quick peck and before she knew it, she was back outside Maura's house. She got off her bike, took her helmet off and walked slowly towards the door. _Come on Rizzoli, you can do this. She won't mind that you're late, she invited you. _She knocked carefully on the door and proceeded to wait what felt like forever. She was about to turn around and go home, thinking that Maura was asleep, but as she turned, she heard the door open.

"Jane? What are you doing here?" Maura was happy to see Jane but she was also tired.

Jane was too busy staring Maura up and down because she opened the door in what looked like nothing but a lipstick red silk robe that feel to about half way down her thighs but hugged her breast perfectly.

"Oh….erm….I spoke to my Ma and she convinced me to come back and stop being a chicken shit." Jane spoke but could only stare at Maura's breasts fighting to be released from the robe.

"Jane, my eyes are about 8 inches higher than you are currently looking." Maura felt slightly aroused at the way Jane was looking at her, with pure hunger in her eyes, but she couldn't help tease her a little.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it, they're just….erm….there." Jane motioned with her hands to demonstrate where she meant. "Can I come in or are you going to send me away?" Jane said with a hopeful grin. Maura opened the door wider and Jane squeezed between Maura and the doorframe. The slight touch of Jane's body against hers, made Maura take a sharp breath. _I hope she can't see the effect she has on me._ Maura was hopeful, but not lucky, Jane had noticed the intake of breath and her demeanor change to one of slight embarrassment.

"You don't need to be embarrassed." Jane stated matter of factly.

"Excuse me? What do you mean?" Maura knew what she meant, but didn't want Jane to know.

"You don't need to be embarrassed about the effect I have on you." Jane leaned in closer to Maura. "You have the same effect on me" Jane whispered in Maura's ear, hearing the sharp intake once again. She pulled back slightly and gave Maura a passionate kiss, pushing her into the slightly ajar door forcing it closed. Maura brought her hands from her sides and put one on the side of Jane's cheek and the other she placed on the back of Jane's neck, deepening the kiss. Jane had both her hands placed on Maura's hips almost forcing her into position, but Maura knew it wasn't a threatening move; it was all Jane knew. They only broke for air, but it didn't take them long before their kiss was more passionate than before. When they finally broke, both were slightly breathless and it was Maura that spoke first.

"Well that was nice to wake up to. This isn't a dream right?"

"It certainly feels like it, but I sure hope it's not. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up, I can leave if you want me to?" _I really don't want to leave, but I did just wake her up. _

"No. no. Please don't leave. I'm glad you came back, I was just a little surprised. But you've more than made up for it with that kiss." _Oh shoot, I could have told her that she needs to make it up to me. Then she would've kissed me more. _"But you can still make it up to me, if you want to." _Well saved. _

"I think I might just do that." Jane whispered as she once again advanced on Maura, pushing her back into the door and kissing her once more. As their kiss broke, Jane spoke.

"I'm sorry for coming back so late, but my Ma helped me realize what an idiot I was being, you've been so good to me and I was a dick. So I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left the way I did, but now I'm reaaaally glad I came back." Jane proclaimed as she once again began eying Maura's chest.

"Jane, eyes up!"

"Sorry I can't help it"

"You can, you just don't appear to want to. I was in bed when you knocked hence my current attire but I'm glad you came back." _I'm really glad she came back. _"But it is getting late, shall we go to bed, do you want to stay in my room or in the spare room? I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable."

"If it's alright, I think I'll stay in the spare room, I'm not sure I'm there yet" Jane said truthfully. Maura simply nodded and began walking towards the stairs. Jane followed eying Maura's ass.

They shared a kiss and went into their separate bedrooms, Jane undressed and got into her tank top and pajama pants (which were more like track suit bottoms, but they were comfortable). Once she was changed she got under the covers and stared at the ceiling. For a little while she played a few games on her phone before finally giving up and wandering down the hall. _What the hell are you doing Rizzoli? You can't go in there. _Jane stood outside Maura's door for probably about 5 minutes before she slowly turned the handle. She could see Maura lying perfectly still, her chest slowly rising and falling, a sure sign for Jane that she was asleep. Jane walked slowly to the other side of Maura's bed and gently slid in. Maura felt the dip in her bed and instantly woke up, but didn't open her eyes. Instead she listened, Jane was mumbling.

"I'm sorry, I know you're asleep but I consider it practice for when you're awake, maybe I'll say it one day, maybe I won't. You're the first person I've ever told about what happened, you're the first person I've let hold my hands, and see my scars, not that you've seen them all, but you see my point, well you don't, you're asleep, but oh well. For some reason, I trust you, maybe it's your beautiful hazel eyes, maybe it's the way you haven't left, or haven't probed me for information. You subtly make me talk about it, yeah, I know you're doing it, but I needed that little push, so thank you. Maybe it's the way you don't pity me, I know you feel bad about what happened, but nothing is going to change that now, so we just have to live with it and you're helping me do that, I know it's only been a few weeks since I've known you, and it's only been a few months since it all happened, but as long as I have you, I can see the light at the end of the tunnel getting brighter and brighter, and it's extremely refreshing. I like knowing that I have something to look forward to every morning, and that's you. Whether it's talking to you, or seeing you or just thinking about you and knowing you're in my life, you're my reason to get up in the morning. I have this strange feeling whenever I see you, my heart starts racing and I feel like a teenage boy crushing on the cute girl in his class, but to be honest, I think that's what I'm doing, well I'm not, it's more than that, I can feel that it's more than that. I think I'm falling in love with you Maura, and it scares the shit out of me, but I don't want to run away from it, I want to run towards it, I want to run towards you. As long as you're with me I feel like I could face anything, I used to think that I'd never be like a normal kid again, I'd never be able to do the normal things, I'd never be able to hold anyone and I'd never be able to be held. I didn't like that, but I was petrified anytime anyone came near me, anytime I had to go to the doctors, or hospital or whatever it was. I hated the way people looked at me, they could see the scars, or the wounds or whatever and they just pitied me. That is the one thing I cannot stand, pity. Maura you're the most amazing person I have ever met and I know that I wouldn't have much such quick advancements if it hadn't been for you and so for that, I am truly thankful, and I will never be able to repay you. But I will try for as long as you want me."

Jane laid on her back with her hands behind her head and drifted off to sleep. This time, it was Maura's turn to be awake, she stayed in the same position, with her eyes closed, but she couldn't help replaying what Jane had just admitted, what Jane had just confessed. _She's in love with me, or thinks she is. _

The next morning Jane awoke to the sun shining through the curtains and was instantly panicked when she didn't remember where she was, or who was lying next to her, with her arm draped over Jane's waist. She instantly tensed, but only momentarily when she saw the honey blonde and instantly recognized the smell of her coconut shampoo and the softness of Maura's arm on her abs. _Wait, why can I feel her skin? Am I naked? _Jane took a panicked look under the covers to realize that Maura had slid her hand underneath her tank top. _Why am I panicking, that feels so good. I love the feel of her skin on mine. _She instantly relaxed and just watched the blonde sleep.

"Stop staring at me" Maura spoke up when she could feel Jane's eyes observing her once sleeping form.

"Sorry I can't help it, you're just so beautiful." Maura blushed slightly but was glad that Jane came to join her. "I'm sorry for sneaking in here last night, it didn't feel right down the hall and I couldn't sleep, thought I might have better luck in here"

"It's ok, I don't mind. Did you have better luck?" Maura knew the answer because she'd watched Jane's sleeping form for the most of the night. She didn't however know how her hand ended up under Jane's top, not that she minded of course.

"I did, thank you. Had a bit of a mini panic this morning, when I forgot where I was but it's cool, I got it now" Jane flashed her a Rizzoli grin and continued smiling into Maura's sleepy eyes. Maura began drawing circles with her thumb on Jane's abs, she could feel the numerous raised scars under her hand but she didn't mind. When she began the circles Jane tensed instantly, and Maura looked worriedly at her and after seeing Jane's face, decided it was time to apologize.

"I'm sorry, I must have done it during the night, and it's just habit I guess. I'm so sorry."

"It's ok, I mean, it was slightly uncomfortable when I first woke up, but it feels nice, your skin is so soft. Especially against mine." Maura knew instantly that Jane was referring to the scars, and she was right, her skin wasn't soft, there were raised scars all over her abdomen, but she loved how it felt, it was different, it was toned, but mostly, it was Jane. Maura leaned into Jane and gave her a kiss, which quickly deepened, Maura adjusted them slightly and practically straddled Jane.

"Maur, please don't do that, I don't like feeling trapped." Jane requested with the fear evident in her voice. Maura instantly moved off of Jane and back to the side of her, never removing her hand from under Jane's top.

"I'm sorry, I guess I got a bit carried away, I just really like kissing you." _Oh god, I need to slow down, I'm going to freak her out. _

"It's ok, I'm just not there yet, to be honest, I've surprised myself with how ok I am with you touching me, it's not normally something I can do comfortably. It feels nice to be able to be touched by you, like, I can't even describe how good it feels."

"I think I can imagine, I imagine it feels as good as touching you." Maura responded with a smile and a kiss. "Can I ask you something? You don't have to say yes, but I would like to know."

"I guess so" Jane stated nervously.

"Can I see your bullet wound? I want to make sure it's healing properly, I mean I know I'm not trained or anything, but I'm certain you're not having it medically checked, and so, I'm better than no-one."

"I guess so." Jane pulled down the strap of her tank top to reveal the wound that was healing very well, despite yesterdays little set back.

"It's looking very good, especially as it tore again yesterday. You must have an extremely good red blood cell count. Do you have any other wounds with stitches I need to check?"

"No it's the only one, it was all healed, and then got reopened a few weeks ago after some vigorous training. I guess it wasn't as healed as I thought, hence the reason I re-stitched it, all the others are all healed now, thanks though. I think I'll let you re-stitch me in the future, you've done a much better job than I have done in the past."

"I would be happy to, but you really should get medical professionals to do it. Can I ask something else?" _She'll probably say no, and freak out, but I want to know. And there is no harm in asking, right?_

"Erm….sure…I guess"

"Can I please see?"

"What do you want to see Maur? I'm not hiding anything, well not from you."

"Who are you hiding things from?" Maura inquired, slightly confused by Jane's statement.

"I guess me, I don't like what my body has become. Doctors have said that my body is covered in about 85% scar tissue, just my face, tits and ass are lacking scars of some sort. I just hate looking at myself. My Ma has removed all mirrors from the house, the only ones left are in my brothers' rooms and hers. Hence the reason I look like a mess every morning." Jane faked a chuckle and looked into Maura's eyes.

"My friend, you are absolutely gorgeous. You may have scars, but that don't make you any less beautiful, they give you character and strength. You have an exceptional physique, better than anybody I have ever seen on somebody our age. You have the perfect bone alignment, perfect muscle definition. You have a wonderful heart, and I can see that it is full of love, no matter how hard it is to show it. People won't understand where the scars are from, or what you've been through, but that doesn't matter, because with time, with time, I hope that you will see yourself the way I do, and I will try, for as long as you want me." Maura repeated the words she'd heard last night, but it seemed that Jane didn't recognize her own words.

"I hope you're right Maur. But I'm not there yet, what did you want to see, we kind of lost the point in the middle somewhere."

"I was going to ask to see some of your scars, whatever you're happy to show me, I don't want to make you uncomfortable, but psychological studies have shown that the more somebody sees them, whether it's yourself or someone else, the more likely you are to accept them, and become more comfortable having the change in you appearance." Maura was rambling but she didn't care, she wanted to help her in anyway she could.

"Honey, you don't need your studies to convince me of anything. Which ones did you most want to see?"

"I'm not sure, we should probably start small, so arms maybe, seeing as you're wearing a sleeveless top anyway."

Jane moved her arms from under the covers and placed them both on top of the covers, but closed her eyes. As Maura first looked at her arms, she could see the raised scars, some small, some long, some wide, some not so much. The wounds showed definite signs of being made with different things. The longest was on her right arm, stretching from her wrist bone, all the way up to her shoulder, following the outside of her forearm and past her bicep. It was the scar that stood out most, it was the one that had clearly hurt the most, it looked the deepest, the widest and definitely the longest. Maura couldn't help the tears that filled her eyes. _If her arms look like this, what does the rest of her look like? How could somebody do this to her? _

"Open your eyes honey, it's ok." Slowly, Jane opened her eyes, but she didn't look at her arms, she looked directly into Maura's eyes. "Honey, it's ok, look at them, you'll be ok, I'm right here. Maura grabbed Jane's hands and held them tight as Jane slowly lowered her gaze to her arms. Jane couldn't help the tears falling as she looked at her arms. "See it's ok, I'm right here." Jane just nodded, she released one of her hands from Maura's grasp and traced it along the scars on her arm, then she did the same with the other hand.

"They feel kinda weird, like when I touch them, I can feel it, but not. You know?"

"That's because scar tissue lacks the nerve endings that the healthy skin has."

"Oh right. So I can't feel it properly?"

"Something like that, the only reason you can feel it when you touch it, is because you're touching it with your hand, your brain is telling you that because your finger is touching your skin, you are able to feel it, but if I was to do the same, it would probably just feel numb, because of the lack of nerve endings."

"That makes sense I guess."

"Come here honey, it's ok." Maura pulled Jane into a hug and gave her a quick kiss. "Come on let's get some breakfast" Maura got out of bed and went into her wardrobe to pick out an outfit.

"Errr…Maur? It's nearly lunchtime." Jane laughed as Maura realized how late they'd slept in.

"Oh well, it doesn't matter, it's Sunday." Maura stated matter of factly with a grin. "Let's get some lunch then." She suggested as she looked back at Jane who was still gazing at her arms in bewilderment.

Not long after lunch they were sitting on the sofa watching TV, as a commercial came flashing on the screen Jane turned to Maura and gave her cheek a quick kiss.

"My Ma wanted to meet you, so I was thinking that maybe you could come to Rizzoli Sunday dinner today, you don't have to, I just thought it'd be a nice chance to meet my family and for them to meet you."

"Sounds great honey, I'd love to" _There you go Rizzoli, it wasn't that hard, now Rizzoli, next question, don't be a chicken shit this time, and just ask. _

"Hey Maur, I know I'm pretty fucked up, and my body is covered in scars, as much as I am emotionally, but you've stuck by me, and I'm so grateful with how wonderful you've been, you've made me capable to look at myself, well, I'm getting there. I really really like you, and I want you in my life as much as possible, I want to see you and talk to you everyday, will you do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys, I am so sorry about the delay. But it's been a terrible few weeks, too much Uni work and injuries don't make it easy. Chapter 10 won't have such a delay. Thank you all so much for the reviews, they're amazing.**

**Hope you guys enjoy :) **

* * *

One Second

Chapter 9

"The honor would be 100% mine honey." Maura replied with a smile before leaning in to give Jane a passionate kiss. "You know I was wondering when you'd ask me, thought I was going to have to ask you, from the moment I first saw you, I knew you were special, I knew there was something about you that just drew me to you. I hadn't figured out what it was until this moment, it's this, right here." Maura raised her hand and placed it on her own heart. "And then it's this, that pulls me in, and keeps me there." She raised her other hand and placed it on Jane's heart and stared straight into Jane's eyes. _I love you._ Maura was screaming it in her mind but didn't know how to say it without scaring Jane. Instead she changed the subject. "Come on, let's get ready and go to your house." Maura stood up and walked towards her bedroom, leaving Jane on the couch.

"I love you." Jane whispered to herself. _Why can't I just say it? Because as soon as she knows, she can hurt you in the worst way, you fool. _Jane shook her head to clear her thoughts before following Maura into her bedroom, as she stood in the doorway, she saw Maura changing, she was stood at the foot of the bed, with her clothes on the bed, wearing nothing but a matching set of a red bra and panties. Jane turned and walked towards the spare room to change.

20 minutes later Maura emerged from the bedroom and wandered into the living room to find Jane on the couch watching TV. She was wearing ripped jeans and a t-shirt that fell halfway down her biceps. Her forearms, and scars on show, Jane wasn't really interested in the TV, she was staring at her own arms, trailing her finger across the scars on both arms. She looked deep in thought, and slightly upset, but not sad, not troubled.

"What are you doing honey?" Maura speaking took Jane by surprise and she stood up instantly and looked at Maura.

"I think it's time I stopped hiding. It's time I showed myself, my family and you that I'm on the bend, I'm getting better. It's a small step, but it's one I feel ready to make. My family haven't seen anything since it all happened, and I know they're all curious, they know better than to ask questions, but I think this will show them. With you beside me, I think I'm ready to make the jump."

"I'm not going anywhere, I'll be with you every step of the way." Maura spoke with confidence and reassuringly smiled to Jane.

"Bike or car? Which would you prefer?" Jane enquired.

"Oh that's easy, it has got to be the bike. I love being close to you and I love the invigorating feeling of being on the back of your bike, feeling so safe."

"Bike it is. You can take my helmet and we'll be on our way."

20 minutes later Jane pulled into the Rizzoli family home driveway. She helped Maura off the back of her bike and then climbed off herself, she walked to the front door with Maura in tow.

"Last chance to back out." Jane stated

"I'm not going anywhere." Jane nodded and opened the front door, with Maura in tail.

"Ma, where are you?" Jane called from the hallway.

"In the kitchen baby. Is your friend here?"

As they rounded the cornered into the kitchen Maura noticed the woman behind the counter chopping tomatoes on the top. Angela looked slightly taken aback by the t-shirt she was wearing, but didn't say anything about it.

"Yeah, Maura, this is my Ma, Ma, this is Maura, my friend from school." Maura moved her way round the counter and extended a hand to Angela.

"It's lovely to meet you Mrs Rizzoli, I've heard wonderful things about you from Jane." Angela moved towards Maura and enveloped her in a bear hug which took Maura by surprise.

"Ma, you're squishing her." Jane moaned.

"Oh I'm sorry honey, I've just heard equally wonderful things about you, and please, call me Angela, any friend of Janie's is a member of this family." Angela replied with a huge grin on her face.

"Do you need any help Ma?" _Please say no, please say no. _

"Why don't you go and see what your brothers are up to, I want to speak to Maura for a minute."

"Oh Ma, please try and be nice, if you need me Maur, just shout." _Why can't she be a normal mother?_

Jane wandered out of the kitchen to find her brothers playing basketball in the back yard. "Hey guys, who wants to lose?" Jane commented with the famous Rizzoli grin.

"So Maura, Jane has told me so much about you. I just want to make sure your intentions are right, she's very fragile at the moment, she won't show it, and she will hate me for saying it, but she needs a caring hand at the moment. She's been through a lot, and won't talk about it, I just want to make sure that you're not pushing her into anything. I mean you seem like a very nice young woman, I noticed that she was wearing a t-shirt today; she hasn't worn one without some kind of jacket in nearly 3 months. I just want to make sure you know what you're getting yourself in for."

"Mrs Rizz – Angela, sorry. I have made my intentions perfectly clear, I care very much for Jane and I think she feels equally about me. She is the most remarkable person I have ever met. I know what she has been through, purely because she told me." Angela looked shocked, but Maura plowed on. "As for the t-shirt, I didn't make her wear it, she told me that it was time to stop hiding and it was time she showed herself to me and her family. If I'm being honest, I think she's had enough of being afraid and just wants someone to not look at her with pity, because I wasn't here when she was taken I was able to disassociate from it, I obviously feel horrible for what has happened to her, but I recognize that nothing can be done about it and we need to stop living in the past and the what ifs. I will do anything and everything to make sure that she is safe and ok, both physically and mentally. She is rapidly becoming ridiculously important in my life and now I've found her, I'm not prepared to lose her."

"Thank you for being honest, just be careful. She has this way about her, she sometimes seems out of control." Angela looked like she'd just sucked on a lemon by saying that about her own daughter.

"I appreciate it Angela, but I know Jane wouldn't do anything to hurt me." Maura just smiled politely._ How can she say that about Jane? I know she's been through a lot, but Jane would never hurt me, she just doesn't have it in her. _Maura was brought back from her thoughts by Jane bustling into the kitchen.

"Hey guys, you're not bothering her to much are you Ma? I know how you can get, all nosy and shit."

"Language Jane!" Maura scolded. Angela looked surprised at Maura's sudden outburst but was soon grinning at her daughter who had just been reprimanded by a classmate. "But your mother and I were just discussing things, no need to worry. We're both on the same page now, right Angela?"

"Yes honey, we are." Angela replied with a smile. "Ok. Dinner is nearly ready, so why don't you set up the table and shout your brothers in for me Jane?"

With that, Jane and Maura left the kitchen and wandered into the dining room to set up for the family dinner. Shortly after, she called her brothers in from outside.

"What'd she ask you?" Jane enquired.

"She just wanted to know my intentions, very old fashioned". Maura let out a little chuckle.

"Can't help that, she's Italian." Jane replied with a Rizzoli grin.

Conversation throughout dinner was harmless banter, mostly about school or work or anything similar, nobody mentioned the fact that Jane was wearing a t-shirt, they were just appreciative of the progress she was making. Everything was friendly amongst the family and Maura. Maybe a little too over friendly from Tommy, who just seemed to be flirting with Maura the whole time, completely oblivious with how smitten she looked with Jane. After they finished clearing the table, Tommy challenged Maura to a game of chess, which she gratefully accepted, always enjoying having her mind challenged with an intellectual game. Jane began by watching the game unfold but quickly got bored and challenged her middle brother to a video game.

As Jane left the couch to grab some coke's for herself and Frankie, she overheard a very flirtatious Tommy in the other room. She walked over to the chess board, standing behind Maura and looking at the game.

"Why don't you just hush it up Tommy, you can tell she's not interested and you're just making her uncomfortable and making a fool of yourself in the process." Never backing down from a fight, Tommy threatened his oldest sister.

"Oh yeah Janie, what you gonna do about it?"

Jane thought about the question for a minute, looked at the chessboard, and moved one of Maura's pieces.

"Checkmate little brother. Don't play the game if you can't handle the competition." Tommy stood and sulked into the living room with Frankie.

"Oh Jane, I didn't even see that, I didn't know you could play chess." Maura just looked dumbfounded. Not that she didn't think Jane was intelligent, she just didn't think Jane had the patience to learn a game such as chess.

"Who'd you think taught that one?" She said pointing towards the living room. "Tommy's not the only Rizzoli with a beautiful mind." Jane winked and followed her brother into the living room, and then remembered the reason she'd left in the first place, and all Maura saw, was Jane sprinting past the dining room.

"Jane, are you ok?" Maura asked worryingly.

"Oh yeah, sorry, I forgot the coke's and for the first time EVER, Frankie is about to beat Tommy on the Playstation, and I don't really wanna miss it." Jane said with an aura of enthusiasm. With that, Jane hurried back towards the living room. All Maura heard next was woops and yells she could only presume came from Frankie and Jane.

After the cheering died down, and Maura had reset the chessboard, Angela entered the living room to see Maura at the board.

"You ok there sweetie?" Angela enquired upon entry.

"Oh hi Angela. Yeah I'm fine, I was just thinking how Jane continues to surprise me everyday. She always do something simple that just shocks me. Like today, first with her t-shirt and then with the chess. I mean, I know she's amazing, there is just so much I don't know about her and she won't tell me about herself, so how am I supposed to learn?" Maura asked with tears threatening.

"Oh honey, I'm sorry. That's just what Janie is like, she does so much but never thinks much of it. First time I knew she was special was when she was about 10 or 11. We'd taken this vacation to the lakes and she was so excited. She spent the whole time down by the lake, just playing with the boys and swimming and messing around in the water. One day, is was about lunchtime and Tommy and Frankie came running back to the cabin, naturally I was scared because they were both still in the swim shorts and soaking from head to toe, but Jane wasn't there. They said to me 'Ma, Janie is in the lake, call an ambulance'. Again, I freaked, I thought something had happened to Jane, but I trusted my boys and called an ambulance and ran down to the lake. But what I saw once I got there, was definitely not what I expected. Jane was just climbing out of the bank with a little boy in her arms, he couldn't have been more than 5. Jane carefully placed him on the embankment, and once she saw me, she told me to get blankets and cover him because he was cold, then she ran back into the river. Once again, I was clueless but trusted her, I was worried, of course I was, and I'd never seen her like that, so determined, so driven, so in control. So I told the boys to stay with the little boy and went to get the blankets. As I returned, Frankie and Tommy were talking to the little boy who was so scared, cold and seemed really upset and kept crying about Kyle. As I moved my way further down the path, I saw Jane huddled over another boy, probably about the same as she was. I couldn't quite see what she was doing until I got closer. Jane was giving the little boy CPR. I didn't even know she knew how to do it, I had no idea where she learnt it, but just as I was thinking that, the little boy spluttered water and seemed to regain consciousness. She kept the older boy on his side, covered him in a blanket and stayed with him. We later found out that the older boy was called Kyle, the younger one's name was Joshua, or Josh. Josh had fallen in the river from the dock he was playing at and Kyle went in after him, they both started struggling before they got tired, this was when Jane went in, she first found Josh and he told her that Kyle was still in there. Frankie and Tommy said that she was out there searching for Kyle for about 4 or 5 minutes, kept going under and coming up for air, and then one time she came up with Kyle in her arms. She pulled him to the side, he wasn't conscious she he must have been heavy, and then gave him CPR. The EMT's said that there was no question that Jane saved both of their lives. To my knowledge, Kyle, Josh and Frankie and Tommy are still good friends and speak all the time. Their parents keep attempting to thank Jane but she maintains that she did what anyone else would've done. What I'm trying to say, is that Jane, she won't be proud of what she does, she just does it. She doesn't do it for the gratification or for any other reason than to do just do what thinks is right. I am so proud of her, and worried at the same time. She's been through so much and I'm so worried that she is going to get hurt, more than she already has. She is my little girl, I have never been more proud, scared, worried and happy of her on the day she escaped from Hoyt. That day, was the best and worst day of my life, on that day, I got my little girl back, but I also knew that she'd never be the same again. But everyday I am thankful that I've got her back. I love her so much, and even I don't know half the things she's capable of. Just be patient, spend time with her, and you'll learn. You'll learn sweetie." Angela looked up to see Maura sobbing with her head in her hands.

"She is such an extraordinary person, I cannot believe that I have the honor of knowing her. She's been so good to me. I've never really had many friends before, but since I've met Jane, and Frankie and Tommy, and you, I feel like I have so much more than that. Jane has made me feel cared, cherished and respected. She is everything I never knew I wanted. Is it ok if I ask something?" Maura enquired.

"Of course sweetie, you can ask me anything and I will answer to the best of my ability."

"You said she escaped, how? How did she escape?"

"I don't know, she's never told –"

"I stabbed him in the leg and ran." Jane said matter of factly. Angela and Maura both turned to see Jane standing in the doorway.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews they mean a lot :) my inspiration :) **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter**

* * *

One Second

Chapter 10

It was 3 months after Jane had told her mother and Maura how she'd escaped from Hoyt but that was all she had said about the matter, it was clear that she didn't want to say anything else and both women were wise enough not to push her.

School was going well, Maura was the top of their class and was getting straight A's across the board. Maura had applied and been offered places at Harvard, Princeton, Columbia and Boston. She knew she wanted to study medicine and was set on going to Harvard, but that was before she met Jane. She knew that she shouldn't base her decision on a person, someone she'd known for less than a year, but she couldn't help it, she was in love with Jane, she hadn't told her, but she knew it.

Everyone at school not to mess with Jane, she was now openly wearing t-shirts at school, nobody knew how bad they were, but people saw the scars on her arms. It was about 2 months before now and one of the boys in her class had made a passing comment that no-one remembers now, and Jane and he then got into a fight. She broke his nose and one of his fingers. Now nobody even dared to say anything. Jane was becoming more open with Maura but still hadn't told her everything and the more time Maura spent with Jane, the more unanswered questions she had and the more she wanted to know. Maura had a thirst for knowledge and that had recently extended to Jane, Maura didn't like that there was things she didn't know about Jane, she wanted to know everything, not in a possessive way, but in a way that could help her.

It was just a normal Wednesday afternoon; Jane picked Maura up on her motorbike and took her to school like every week. Maura now had her own helmet because it was safer than Jane not having one, once they got to school, Jane parked the bike in her normal space and Maura climbed off first and then Jane. They went and found Frost on the basketball courts like always and Maura watched as they had a short game of one on one before school started. Just like every week. They all ate lunch together and spent all breaks together, like always. This Wednesday was only different because after school, Jane was supposed to have football practice, but this week, decided to skip to be able to spend more time with Maura, she'd been so busy with tournaments and trainings that she was missing Maura, despite all the time they spent together, so she wanted to just do nothing with her.

Jane drove Maura back to her house and parked out front. As they went inside, Maura went into the kitchen and Jane flopped on the couch, pulled out her cell and text her mother telling her she was with Maura and would let her know when she was on her way home. At this point, Angela knew that Maura was Jane's girlfriend, and she loved the idea of Jane having someone knowing the truth and still loving her for who she is, not for what she's survived.

Maura entered the living room to see Jane lazed upon the couch just watching the highlights of a Red Sox game.

"Hey honey, how you doing? Why didn't you go to training today?" Maura enquired. _Not that I mind, I love spending more time with her, she's normally so busy. _

"I'm good, I dunno, I just thought that with all the training and tournaments I've been having, I thought we could use some time to just chill and do nothing."

"I like that idea, it's very sweet of you. Thank you honey." Maura grinned.

"Oh I did it for purely selfish reasons. I've been missing you like crazy, I know we see each other everyday, but we're always doing something like going to or from school or there are always other people around, I just wanted you for myself."

"I see, well I get benefits from it too." Maura responded, before sitting beside Jane and giving her a tender kiss, which Jane quickly deepened. Maura placed her one hand in the raven locks and the other on the side of Jane's neck, which she'd learnt fairly early on that Jane likes.

"Hmm baby, it's a nice day, what'd you say we take a nice walk?" Jane enquired.

"I like the sound of that. Lets go." With that, they both jumped off the couch and headed for the front door.

About 15 minutes into their walk, they were probably about 2 or 3 blocks from Maura's house now, but they both knew where they were. Jane was becoming slightly suspicious of a black van that had driven past them at least twice whilst they'd been walking but she tried not to think too much about, she didn't want to ruin their walk. Just as she tried to become refocused on Maura, the black van reappeared, screeching to a halt right next to them.

"MAURA RUN!" Jane screamed

"What why?" Maura enquired, extremely worried about her girlfriends sudden outburst.

"Maura for fuck sake, run, run anywhere, I don't care, get out of here." As Jane pushed Maura away, Maura began to run. She trusted her girlfriend but she also didn't want to leave her on her own, but she did as Jane asked, she ran. In the distance she could hear Jane scream and a thud, she fought an internal battle about whether to go back or keep going, but the decision was made for her as she rounded the corner into a man who was at least 6ft 7 and very well built, lots of muscles and he clearly outweighed and out strengthened Maura, she stood no chance. He picked her up and just as he did, the black van veered around the corner and the back door swung open. Maura was thrown inside and a bag placed over her head and her hands tied in front of her, but not before she saw Jane hunched in the corner.

"Jane? Jane can you hear me? I know you're there!" Maura tried. With no response. _What the hell is going on? How did she know this would happen?_

"Jane? Jane wake up? Jane god dammit wake-"

"What I'm up I'm up? Wait, what the fuck is going on? Where are you taking us?"

"Jane what's going on? Where are we?"

"I'm not sure, but we're in the back of a black van with a registration of RSJ 711."

"Jane how do you know this? This is really weird." Maura replied.

"I know honey, try not to worry and because it had been following us for the last 15 or so minutes. Since we left your house. I didn't want to worry you and I thought I was just being paranoid, but apparently not." _I fucking hope this isn't HIM._

"What's going on? Where are you taking us?" Maura tried.

"We're going to see Daddy." One of the men stated. His voice was deep and showed a hint of amusement in his voice.

"What the hell does that mean?" Jane enquired, clearly angry. "It's not my father, he moved away and hasn't bothered to call or anything so kidnap, I think that's a little out of his reach. Maur what about you? Where's you dad at?"

"OH MY GOD! PLEASE NO!"

"Maur, what the hell is going on?" Jane stated, now clearly worried about her girlfriend.

"Erm….Jane there is something I haven't told you. I'm erm….I'm adopted. It's the only explanation I can think of" Maura indicated, so quietly, Jane barely heard her.

"So what? Your sperm donor is kidnapping us? Or you and I was in the way? What the hell is this?" Maura could hear the fear in her voice, but mainly because Jane had been through this, she didn't want Jane to clam up, just as she was making progress.

"Jane I don't know what's going on. This is as hard for me as it is for you."

"You know what Maur, I REALLY FUCKING DOUBT THAT!" Jane screamed. _Why is this happening again? _As Jane heard the sobs or Maura on the opposite side of the van, she apologized. "Oh god, Maur, I'm so sorry I didn't mean it like that." Then she leaned forward and whispered, "If it's any consolation, I know where we are."

"What, how the hell is that possible? Do you not have a bag over your head? Is there windows?" Maura said, a little too loudly for Jane's liking. Jane leaned forward once more.

"God more, keep it down. I know where we are because I've been following the direction of the van, and distances and how long we've been in the van, and yes, I have a bag over my head. Just I can't let them know I know where we are otherwise they might knock me out, or change routes or do something that'll mean I have no idea, so just keep it down, I WILL GET US OUT OF THIS." Jane responded in a hushed tone.

"No more talking, shut up back there, before I make you." The man from the front stated.

About 20 minutes later, the van was coming to a stop. Jane knew that they'd been driving for about 40 minutes in total and we well out of the city, but she could probably map her way back if she was required to. The side door was opened and they were both pulled from the van, the cold air hit them both as they were dragged inside, the building was cold, it smelt old. Jane figured it was probably some sort of warehouse. They were both placed in chairs, the ties on their hands cut, but as soon as they were, Maura could hear, fighting and another thud. They were then placed in chairs with their hands tied behind them.

There was then footsteps approaching, and the bag was removed from Maura's head. Her first instinct was to look over at Jane, who was slumped in her chair, and probably would've fallen off had her hands not been tied behind her, she was clearly unconscious. She continued to look around the room and saw the man standing in front of her. He was tall but quite chubby, he was balding and looked probably about 50. But as he stepped closer, Maura immediately recognized the man as a notorious mobster in Boston.

"What do you want? And why am I here?" Maura mumbled.

"You don't know who I am, do you?" The man said.

"Well of course I do, you're Paddy Doyle, notorious mobster, responsible for over 30 killings but never caught. But you haven't answered my questions, why am I here?"

"Well, you're my daughter, and I wanted to see you, and I couldn't exactly pick up the phone. I just –"

"SO THE NEXT LOGICAL STEP IS TO KIDNAP ME?" The shout surprised Maura but as soon as she'd done it she was glad she had because it caused Jane to stir beside her. As she stirred, Paddy walked over to her and removed the bag from her head.

"And who are you? What's your name? And why are you so intent on protecting my daughter?" Paddy enquired.

"None of your business, not for you to know. And because SHE NEEDS PROTECTING FROM PEOPLE LIKE YOU!" Jane spat.

"And you are capable of said protection are you?"

"I would say go and ask your buddies but you don't need to because you wouldn't have brought me here had I not been."

"You did go to town on them a bit, I'll need to keep that in mind. Johnny is going to need his nose re-set and I don't even want to know how you broke Michael's hand." With that Jane saw a man whom she assumed was Michael come in clutching his hand to his chest. He walked straight up to Jane and hit her with the back of his hand straight across the cheek sending her and the chair to the ground. The crunching sound of Jane hitting the floor told her that Jane had probably just broken her wrist with the fall. But Jane showed no signs of pain or anything for that matter in her face, which misled Maura.

"That the best you got? You must be, what? 250 pounds and that's all you've got?" Jane taunted.

"What are you doing? Don't antagonize." Maura exclaimed.

"Don't, this is between me and this blob of a human being." _I fucking hope this works, I've nearly got these ropes off, but my fucking wrist is killing, fucking twat. _

With Jane's words Michael launched himself at Jane, picked her up by the shoulders and placed the chair legs back on the floor. _Thank god, given me some extra time. Nearly there, come on. _Her wrists became free just as Michael swung his good hand at her head, she ducked the swing and used the momentum to pick up the chair and hit Michael over the back of the head with the chair, as he moved slightly, she hit him once more until he stopped moving. Maura just looked on, completely dumbfounded by what she'd just seen. Doyle looked the same, but he quickly recovered.

"Woah woah woah. Calm down. I'm not going to hurt you. But I am very impressed, whoever you are." Doyle proclaimed.

"Maybe you weren't, but he was certainly trying to, self defense, it'd stand up in court too." Jane smirked. "And, I just hate being tied to chairs, now if you don't mind, I'm going to release my friend, and we'll be on our way, thank you for your hospitality." Jane claimed sarcastically. She was just trying to hide the fear and wasn't sure to what extent it was working.

"Well now why would I let that happen? I didn't go through all this trouble to get you here, for you to beat up two of my guys and then just wander on out of here."

"Then why are we here?" Maura enquired. Jane was now behind her undoing the ropes with Doyle watching her very, very closely.

"I'm here to warn you Maura, some of the mob have found out that you're my biological daughter and therefore they might use you to get to me. And as for you," he gestured towards Jane." You're here because you were with Maura when you weren't supposed to be and we didn't really have a choice with all of the punching and swinging you were doing."

"How am I in danger? How did they find out? I didn't even know."

"I don't know Maura, I don't know, but I will find out, but until then, you are staying here, it is just not safe."

"We are not staying here, I don't care who you are, who your enemies are, we are not staying here. We will be reported missing. You know that right? We go to school, we don't turn up, they'll call our parents and then we'll be reported. Actually, if I'm honest, I'll be reported missing, probably by midnight, if I haven't already." When Doyle looked at her suspiciously, she continued. "I have a very over protective mother."

"I don't care, she stays and because we picked you up, you have to as well. I can't just let you wander out and then say she's in there with Paddy Doyle. That is not how to not get caught."

Jane continued to slowly approach Doyle and when she was close enough she ran at him, for him to pull a desert eagle on her and place it in the center of her forehead, she stopped immediately.

"One more step, and I blow you away, you understand. I said you're not going anywhere and I meant it. You may be able to take down Michael over there, but did you really think you could get me?" Doyle asked with a smirk on his face, but his face also showed just how serious he was.

"Honestly, I thought the famous Paddy Doyle would hire better henchmen. You know, ones that couldn't be taken down by 18 year old girls?" Jane leered.

"How long are we supposed to stay here?" Maura enquired once Doyle lowered his gun.

"I don't know, shouldn't take more than a couple of days." Doyle replied calmly.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys. Thank you for the reviews :) they mean a lot.**

**Hope you enjoy :) I really enjoyed writing this one :) **

* * *

One second

Chapter 11

It was the third day that Maura and Jane had been kept with Doyle. This was the second time Jane had been abducted and held and it was certainly taking its toll on her. It was obvious that whenever Doyle or one of his goons was in the room Jane would act all strong, tough and macho, as if nothing could touch her, but as soon as it was just her and Maura, Jane completely changed, she looked scared. Not to an outsider, but to Maura it was obvious. Jane would become dissociative and not talk to Maura; she'd just stay in the corner, doing nothing, not moving, just until a goon or Doyle came in.

_What can I do? She just sits there. I'm scared too. I need to help her, but what do I say? She's been here before, but this time it's for our protection. _Maura was so deep in thought, she didn't see Doyle enter, it was only when she spoke that she got pulled from her revere.

"How you doing girls? It shouldn't be too much longer now, we're nearing in on them." Doyle spoke calm and collected. Maura then noticed Jane stand up from the corner and make her way over to Doyle.

"Well that's just dreadful news because I was enjoying this little getaway so much." Jane replied sarcastically.

"Look, I don't know who you are, nor do I care. All I know is that you fought my guys when I was just trying to keep my daughter safe. So why can't you just be grateful and butt out of this situation."

"You don't know who I am, because I don't want you to know who I am, it's that simple. I fought your guys because you were attempting to abduct us, in my book, that's a federal offence and not in any way going to keep us safe, so I apologize for not willingly being abducted. Maybe next time I'll be a bit more open to it." Jane spat.

Doyle left and allowed Maura and Jane to have a moment alone.

"Jane, what's going on? Why are you being like this? He's just trying to keep us safe." Maura questioned.

"Look, as much as I love being abducted, I just want to go home. I know for a fact that my Ma will be going crazy out of her mind and Korsak and the cops will just think that Hoyt or one of his apprentices has got me, and therefore will be looking in all the wrong places. So I'm sorry if I'm not that receptive but this isn't going to end well for any of us. Doyle isn't just going to drop us home, and if we do get out of this alive, who's to say that Doyle is just going to drop off the grid and you're never going to be in danger again. The cops are going to ask us loads of questions, and what are you going to tell them? Have you thought about that? Are you going to give Doyle up? He's your biological father and as you said, he's just trying to protect you, so what are you going to do?" Jane questioned.

"I don't know, I hadn't thought about that. And what do you mean, one of Hoyt's apprentices? I thought he was dead." Maura asked worriedly.

"Look, he's not dead. I did enough to escape, and that's exactly what I did. Because I knew where I was, Korsak was able to arrest him and now he's in prison for the rest of his life, he avoided the death penalty by telling the cops where some of his other victims were. He's sent one of his apprentices after me before, but the cops got to him before anything happened to me, the cops hadn't even told me about anything until after it was all over. So now, the cops are just going to assume I've been taken by him again. They will be looking in all the wrong places, so we're on our own here. No police. No protection. Just Doyle."

"So why do you keep antagonizing them?"

"Because that's all I know how to do Maura! Doyle isn't going to kill us, well at least not you anyway. He loves you in a weird and twisted way, he's trying to protect you. But I'm just an extra, I'm just in the way. So it makes no difference what I do." Jane wandered back to her corner and sat down, bringing her knees up to her chest, she buried her face in her hands.

"How did you get away from Hoyt?"

"Maura, now is not the time for that conversation, and I don't want to talk –" Just as Jane was about to continue, an alarm began blaring from outside the door, a few seconds later, Doyle came running in.

"We've been compromised. Stay here, don't move and don't say a word." He then ran out, locking the door behind him.

After about 10 minutes of silence passed, there were numerous gunshots from outside the door, they appeared to be getting closer and Jane motioned for Maura to move to the corner behind the door.

"Stay here, be quiet and no matter what happens, do not say a word!" Maura just nodded.

Jane moved into the middle of the room, placed the chair there and sat down, placing her hands behind the chair, as if she'd been tied up.

A few minutes later, the door swung open and a man with a French accent moved into the room.

"Oh look what we have here, Maura Isles" He said, motioning his gun in Jane's face.

Seconds later, another man joined him with the same accent, they both moved towards Jane whilst Maura cowered in the corner. They hadn't seen her.

They spoke to each other in French for about a minute before Jane heard Doyle.

"You touch my daughter and I will skin you right here, right now!" He entered the room in a menacing manner and he hadn't yet seen that it was Jane in the chair.

"Aww Mr Doyle, how noble of you. You see, I think you're pretty outnumbered here. There are two of us with M14s and you. With nothing. How do you intend on skinning us?" One of them moved behind Jane and placed a desert eagle to her temple. "You take one more step and her brains get splayed all over the floor. Is that what you want?" As he spoke the other man moved to the side, allowing him to see Jane in the chair. He attempted to hide his surprise but he also wanted to know where Maura was.

Doyle took another step and the man cocked his gun at Jane's head. At this point Maura emerged from behind the open door.

"No, please don't. I'm Maura Isles. Don't hurt her, she has nothing to do with this." Maura spoke, panicked and scared.

"Dammit, what did I tell you?!" Jane shouted. The man moved his gun from Jane's head and pointed it directly at Maura.

The first man advanced on Doyle, whilst the other advanced on Maura, Jane remained in the chair to see what was going happening and how she should play it. The first man swing the butt of his M14 and struck Doyle on the side of his head, Doyle didn't see it coming and lost consciousness immediately. Jane arose from the chair, armed with her chair and struck the first man on the back of the head with the chair, he fell to the ground, dropping his gun. He quickly got to his feet and advanced on Jane, he pulled a knife from the back of his jacket and continued advancing. It Jane's defense, she didn't look scared, she stood her ground.

"I'm tired of being scared!" She shouted before charging at the man. It caught him by surprise and Jane sent him flying to the floor. She landed a couple of punches to his face before he recovered from his disorientation and sliced at her with the knife, he caught her right shoulder and she fell backwards, clutching her shoulder whilst the blood seeped through her fingers.

"No. Stop. Please!" It was then that Jane remembered that Maura was still in the room. She looked over to her and saw the other man still pointing the gun at her but watching what was unfolding before him. Jane was only reminded of her current fight when she felt the knife plunged into her stomach. Maura screamed but didn't get to see much more as she was dragged from the room with the other man.

Jane shouted out in pain but she wasn't prepared to give up, she'd just seen the woman she loved being dragged away. She punched him square in the jaw once more and he stumbled backwards, tripping over Doyle's unconscious body. Once he was on the floor, Jane straddled him and punched him continuously until he stopped fighting back. Satisfied with his current state, Jane picked up the knife and the gun and made her way out of the door, clutching her side. Her tank top was now covered in blood and she could feel the garment sticking to her skin.

She rounded a corner only to be struck in the side of the head with what felt like a brick. She fell to the floor and attempted to fight her need to pass out. She pushed herself up and stumbled before focusing on the M14 barrel now staring at her. She blinked a few times, and lunged for the weapon in front of her, pushing it aside with such force she could her the snap of the assailants' wrist and trigger finger. He screamed in pain and immediately dropped the gun. Jane picked up the gun, and hit him on the side of the head with it. _I'm not prepared to become one of them. I'm not a killer. _She thought as he stumbled backwards. She tossed slid the gun in Maura's direction, just so it was away from him. She looked up just in time to see a right hook, but not in time to duck it. She felt the punch land, and could immediately taste the blood in her mouth. She felt the next few punches as if they weren't really on her body, as if she was watching it happen to someone else.

"You're one determined little miss aren't you?" The French man teased.

"I'm just not prepared to die today." Came Jane's witty reply.

"I think it's abit late for that, don't you?"

"It's never too late!" Jane replied as she swung with her left hand, landing cleanly with the side of his jaw. She mustered all the energy she had and forced him into the wall. Jane heard the nauseating sound of the Frenchman hitting his head on the brick. She felt his dead weight in her arms and let him fall to the ground. She struggled back to Maura and collapsed to the floor beside her.

"Oh my god, Jane, there is so much blood. Where are you hit?"

"My shoulder and my stomach, my stomach is worse." As Maura lifted Jane's shirt to reveal and bloodstained stomach, she saw the gash on her stomach. Probably 2 inches wide but the amount of blood made it hard to determine the amount of damage.

"Maura, we need to get out of –" Before she could continue, Maura cut her off.

"Jane, Jane." Maura panicked, Jane turned just in time to see the Frenchman by the wall standing and retrieving the gun that had fallen out of Jane's hands moments ago, Jane groaned in pain as she stood; directly in front of Maura.

"Move, we're here for her." The Frenchman stated.

"No, you will not touch her, you will not hurt her." Jane claimed plainly. Jane took two paces towards the Frenchman wielding a gun, knowing that if he was to shoot, if she was too close to Maura, it may hit her too.

"Why do you have to be such a pain? This was supposed to be easy pickings. Fucking Americans, they never give up!" The Frenchman shouted just before emptying his gun in Jane's direction. Jane fell to the floor, hearing two gunshots, from a very different weapon, Maura's screams filled her ears as she landed on the cold hard concrete. Maura ran to Jane just in time to hear her whisper.

"Dry….dock….plaza….park. In….warehouse….." Jane spluttered.

Maura turned to see Doyle, holding a gun.

"I'm sorry, I was too slow. He got the drop on me in there. What happened to her?" He asked, motioning to Jane.

"She protected me! Unlike you! She fought in there, after you lost consciousness. I got pulled in here, and she fought some more. She got shot, and stabbed for me! She looked after me. Now if you want to help. Call a fucking ambulance!"

"I can't. You know who I am. I'm sorry." Doyle said apologetically, he then turned to leave. Just before he did, he turned back to Maura, and tossed her a cell phone. "You do it, save your friend."

Maura picked up the phone, and dialed 911.

"_911, what's your emergency?"_

"My name is Maura Isles. I was abducted with my girlfriend, I need an ambulance and police. She's been shot at least 3 times, stabbed and has a gash on her shoulder from the knife. I'm not 100% sure where I am, but she said Dry Dock Plaza Park, in a warehouse. Please just send someone."

"_Is she conscious?"_

"She was, not anymore. Please. Just help. And I need Detective Korsak here as well. Tell him it's Jane Rizzoli."

"_Okay, they're on their way. Try to stay calm and stem the bleeding."_

A very slow 5 minutes later SWAT teams burst through the door and a man ran in behind them. He looked in his late 30s, early 40s, he had gray hair and a goatee, a round face but kind eyes. Once he saw Jane he shouted for the EMT's and ran to her side.

"What's the situation? What the hell happened here?" He asked.

"I don't know, I only saw little bits, the rest is a bit of a blur at the moment, she's been shot at least three times, I can locate two in her leg and at least one in her chest, but the blood makes it hard to see anymore."

"Who did this? Was it Hoyt?"

"No, it wasn't. You must be Detective Korsak?" Maura asked questioningly.

"Yes, I am. I never wanted to see Jane like this again!" He proclaimed as the EMTs arrived.

In the ambulance, Maura held Jane's hand for dear life. She didn't want to let her go. She was hooked up to so many machines. _She can't die, she can't die, she can't die. _She attempted telling herself, but was dragged from her thoughts at the sound of Jane's heart monitor flatlining. The EMT pushed her aside and reached for the defibrillator. The rest of the ambulance journey was a blur for Maura.

The next thing she remembers is being ushered into a bay at the hospital.

"I'm okay, just let me go. Concentrate on Jane." She pleads.

"I just need to check you out Ms. Isles, make sure you are okay." The doctor tries.

"I'm absolutely fine. I haven't suffered an physical trauma at all."

"Please, just tell me how my baby is?! I need to know she's okay. What's happening and why won't anyone tell me anything?!" Maura pushed off the bed and out of the cubicle to see Angela arguing with the receptionist.

"Angela?" Maura questioned. Angela turned on her name and saw Maura, immediately giving her a hug before taking a step back and checking her daughter's girlfriend for injuries.

"Maura honey, what's happened? Are you okay? Where's Janie?"

"They haven't told me anything, I would assume she's in surgery due to the extent of her injuries but I can't be sure." Maura stated simply.

"What do you mean? Her injuries? You were there? You've been with her these past few days? Why hasn't she called me? Why didn't you?" Angela asked in a accusatory tone.

"We were abducted when we went for a walk. We got put in a black van and held until today. It's all so much of a blur and I'm not really supposed to talk about it until I've spoken to the police."

"What about her injuries? What happened to her? Was it Hoyt again?" Angela was now crying uncontrollably and Maura could barely understand her.

"No it wasn't Hoyt. Jane, erm…..she got shot –" Before Maura could continue, Angela interrupted her.

"Shot, how the hell did she get shot?"

"I'm sorry Angela, I'm so sorry." Maura was now crying as well.

"Honey, why are you sorry? It wasn't your fault. Unless you shot her, you didn't did you?" Angela asked seriously.

"I might as well have done." She sobbed.

"What do you mean?" Angela questioned.

"The bullet, it was meant for me. She stood in front of me." Maura replied. Just as Korsak came bursting through the hospital doors.

"Mrs Rizzoli, I'm so sorry. We will find out what happened. How is she doing?" Korsak asked.

"Hi Vince, I don't know, they won't tell me what happened, or how she is, or what is happening. Maura here, told me that she got shot?" Angela probed.

"It certainly looks that way. Miss Isles, I will need your account of things when we know Jane is ok. We've arrested the two people that were there, but they aren't saying anything."

"Of course –"

"The family of Jane Rizzoli?" A doctor questioned as he entered the waiting area.

* * *

**Sorry about the cliffhanger. I am mean :P**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, really quick update, it's about the same length as the others but I've written it quite quickly as I didn't want to leave you with a cliffhanger, so please forgive typos and spelling mistakes. **

**Enjoy :) **

* * *

One second

Chapter 12

As the doctor spoke all three of them turned to face the doctor expectantly. Maura tried to read his face, but it showed nothing, nothing except maybe pity….is that what it was? Pity on his face? _Please, she can't be gone, please? _Maura begged internally.

"Yes, I am her mother, this is her girlfriend." She gestured to Maura. Maura was surprised but glad she'd introduced her. "And this is the detective working with Jane. He has become a close personal friend to me. Anything you want to say can be said in front of them. They are practically family." Angela gave Maura a weak smile. If Maura wasn't so worried, she probably would've been happier she'd just been called part of the family.

"Ok, if you'd all like to follow me, we can go to my office for more privacy." The doctor stated, gesturing for the three to follow him. Which they did in silence. All hoping the news they were about to receive wouldn't be bad news. Upon reaching the office, the doctor gestured for them to take seats, which Angela and Maura did, Korsak wanted to remain standing.

"Mrs Rizzoli, your daughter, Jane. She sustained some severe injuries that a should be impossible for a normal human being to survive." At this, both Angela and Maura broke down. Maura placed her head in her hands and began sobbing. Korsak placed a comforting hand on Angela's shoulder. "She got shot 5 times, was stabbed and had a severe laceration to her right shoulder. We've got all the bullets for you to take with you Detective Korsak, so you can catch whomever shot Jane." He looked at Korsak expectantly.

"That won't be necessary, the man who shot Jane is already in our morgue, but thank you. We recovered 4 bullets from the scene that match the gun. So we know he was the one who shot Jane, please just tell us if she's ok." Korsak requested calmly.

"In time Detective Korsak, Jane is a very complicated case. As you are aware Miss Isles, Jane arrested twice in the ambulance on the way here. She crashed 3 more times in surgery. Her heart rate was erratic throughout the procedure to close all wounds and complicated things extensively. She also awoke during surgery, which is practically impossible in itself. The injuries she sustained in addition to the anesthetic should've made it impossible, but for some reason she did. She faintly asked about you." He gestured to Maura. "We told her you were ok, she told us to say that 'She loves you, and you should've stayed behind the door', she said you'd know what it meant? Anyway, after she said that, she arrested once more. This time, we attempted to defibrillate her numerous times, but her heart had given out. It seemed as though she wanted to make sure you were ok before she gave up."

Angela's sobs drowned out the doctor and Korsak knelt in front of her and she smothered him in a hug. Her muffled sobs made Maura's heart break. _She's dead because of me, because she was trying to protect me. Why would she do that?_ She was drawn out of her thoughts by the doctor.

"Mrs Rizzoli, there's more." The doctor tried.

"How could there be more?! By baby is dead, that's what you're trying to tell me, isn't it? Because if it isn't. YOU REALLY SHOULD'VE STARTED WITH THAT!" Angela yelled.

"I'm sorry Mrs Rizzoli, but yes, I should have. I had just pronounced her dead and the nurses were going to start detaching all the machines so you could say goodbye properly when the heart monitor showed signs of a pulse. I checked manually because the electrical readings can be deceptive when detaching the leads, but sure enough, she had a pulse. I don't know how it happened, I had the doctors running tests on her bloods as we speak. But what I'm trying to say, is that your daughter is a medical miracle. She should not be alive, I had declared her dead. There is no medical reason for the way her heart restarted, for the way she began breathing on her own, it just isn't possible. But she is alive, I close all her wounds, requiring a total of 144 stitches. She is currently in ICU and is sedated because when she woke up previously, she was extremely agitated and nearly ripped her stitches out. You can go and see her once we are finished here. But I have a few questions for you. I haven't had a chance to look at her medical records yet, but do you know of any reason that would cause Jane to wake up so quickly from anesthetic? Is she allergic to it?"

"I don't know, she has been drugged before, so maybe she's become accustomed to it?" Angela questioned.

"Statistically speaking, that is unlikely." Maura stated plainly. _How is she alive? It is not possible? Is this real? Can this be real? What has happened? How did this happen? Why? So many questions Maura, you can't answer them. Just be happy she's alive. _

"Ok, I also noticed some previous injuries on Jane's body in surgery, including two previous bullet wounds. How old is Jane? What profession is she in? How did she get these injuries?"

"With all due respect doctor, that's none of your business." Korsak spoke. "Jane has been through a lot, and we don't wish to make her relive through that."

"I understand. Mrs Rizzoli, Miss Isles, if you'd like to go with this nurse, she'll take you up to see Jane, I need a moment with Detective Korsak." He gestured for a nurse to enter the room and she lead them away, leaving Korsak alone with the doctor.

"What'd you need me for doc?"

"Due to the nature of Jane's injuries and her previous injuries, and the state she was found in, we took the liberty of performing a SAE kit. Would you like the results?"

"Woah doc. Jane would never have agreed to that. You did not have her or her mothers' permission to perform that. That would've happened months ago, if it did happen. Jane has never spoken about it, and you have just made a massive invasion of her privacy. So I suggest you destroy those results as soon as you can before Jane or her mother finds out you performed the test without their sayso." Korsak stated before storming out of the room and following signs to ICU.

Korsak found Maura sitting outside ICU with her head in her hands.

"How you holding up kid?" Korsak asked.

"I can't believe she's alive, 5 times she was shot, for me. Why would she do that? Why would she save me? This is all my fault." Maura sobbed.

"This is not your fault, Jane did what she did because well….I don't know why Jane did it, but I'm sure you can ask her at some point, but let's face it, this is Jane we're talking about. She would do anything for the one's she loves. Just remember that, she loves you."

"How do you know that? She's never told me. What did the doctor want?" Maura queried.

"How many people do you know would take a bullet for anyone? Me, I know maybe two or three people, Jane is one of them, the other two are cops. Jane took 5. If that's not love, I don't know what is. He performed a test that he shouldn't have done whilst Jane was unconscious. I politely asked him to destroy the results before Jane finds out he did it." Maura can tell that Korsak is angry at the doctor by the way he spits his name.

"Was it an SAE kit?"

"How did you know that? What do you know about that?"

"Jane told me. Well, sort of. I think I know more than most. Did you hear about the stitches? She's now had exactly 400 stitches from being taken." Maura joked. "Nobody should ever have to have 400 stitches in a lifetime, let alone in less than a year."

Just as she finished, Angela exited Jane's room and told Maura that she could go in, which she did.

Maura went in to see Jane's pale body all bandaged and weak. She looked so small against all the tubes and the white. _So many wires. Why did this happen? My girl, so hurt, because of me. _Maura took the seat next to the bed and held Jane's hand, she gave it a tight squeeze to feel nothing bad.

"Hi baby, I'm so sorry. I love you. I know, I should've said it before, but now I'm going to say it every opportunity I have. I love you so much Jane Rizzoli but how could you be so stupid. I came out without a scratch and now you're being held together with stitches. How could you do this to yourself? Why do you do it? Why do you think everyone else is so much more important than you? I can't believe it. I can't believe you're alive. I love you but you're so boneheaded." Maura rambled and sobbed at the same time. She didn't realize Angela was standing in the doorway listening to everything, just watching over her baby.

"Jane, I love you. One day I am going to make you see that you are the most amazing, infuriating, stubborn, heroic person I have ever met and I will spend my life trying to make you see that. I don't nor will I ever want anyone else, you're my girl. Forever and for always honey, but you have got to stop being so stupid, getting yourself hurt. Why did you do it? Why did you-"

"Cause….he'd….have…..killed….you…I couldn't…..let…happen." Jane struggled.

"Jane, you're awake. The doctors said you wouldn't be awake for another 5 or 6 hours." Jane gave a weak smile.

"What'd…..doctors….know….eh?"

Angela had now left the room to get the doctor.

"Excuse me, you know you said Jane wouldn't be awake for a while, well, she's awake." Angela then ran back to Jane's room with the doctor in tow.

"Wow. Miss Rizzoli, we didn't expect to see you awake so soon, again." He chuckled.

"If….you….stop….drugging….me…..you…..wouldn't have…to…..be…..constantly…surprised." Jane smiled her Rizzoli grin at the doctor who just laughed.

"You shouldn't try to speak. In surgery we had to intubate so your throat might be sore. We took it out when you began breathing on your own in surgery, which is practically impossible, so that shocked us enough. So please, if you could keep the surprises to a minimum, we'd sure appreciate it."

"That's….why…..it….feels…..like…..I've…..swallowed…razor…..blades."

"I need to use the restroom, how about I get you some ice cream whilst I'm gone?" Maura questioned, Jane just nodded.

Angela left shortly after to talk to Maura.

"Maura, wait up!" Maura turned upon hearing her name.

"Hi Angela, how're you doing? I'm so glad she's ok."

"Me too honey, me too. I heard what you said to her, did you mean it?" She enquired.

"Every word Mrs Rizzoli. I love Jane with every fiber of my being. I knew that before the last few days, but I couldn't bring myself to say it, and now my reasons seem invalid. She saved my life Angela. Twice, in the space of about half an hour. I don't love her because of that though, that just showed me another reason of why I love her."

"I'm glad to hear it Maura. You know, that Jane, in that room right now. That's not the girl who came home from Hoyt. That's my baby before she left, and that's because of you. So thank you."

Angela left to return to Jane whilst Maura entered the bathroom, she didn't need to go. She had other ideas. She pulled out the cellphone Doyle had given her earlier, clicked on the internet app, and typed in the website for medical records. Again, she used to her logon and attempted to access Jane's files. Just as she was scrolling through the information, there was a banging on the door and Korsak came in.

"Maura, if you're in here, Jane needs you. NOW!" Korsak shouted before running back out.

Maura closed the stall door and ran down the hallway to find a hustle and bustle of nurses that worried her extensively.

"What's going on?" She asked anyone who'd listen.

"She crashed again, Angela asked me to come and get you." Korsak replied from behind her, his voice startled her slightly.

"Oh my god." She began crying again. Before she got an idea. "I've got an idea, let me in there." She shouted whilst pushing her way into Jane's room.

"Miss Isles, you shouldn't be here." The doctor stated once he was aware she was there.

"I've got an idea, it's unorthodox, but you said yourself Jane isn't normal. She needs me. Scientifically impossible, but give me a chance."

"Miss Isles, if we stop resuscitation, she may not come back no matter what we do."

"Let her do it. Please." Angela's voice startled her. "I'll do anything to have my baby back and I trust Maura wants the same thing, and she wouldn't risk Jane if it wasn't a calculated risk." The doctor just shrugged and stepped aside.

The ringing of the heart monitor running flat line was like a humming in Maura's ears, it made it hard to concentrate, but it was necessary at this point. Maura leaned in and whispered in Jane's ear.

"Jane, I need you, please help me, come back to me please. Help me. Don't leave me on my own." The beep from the monitor showed Angela and all the doctors that whatever she was doing was working. It was scientifically impossible, but they were seeing it with their own eyes. "Jane, I need you, you can do this, don't give up, don't leave me on my own. Please, just help me. Fight for me."

At this point, the machine began beeping violently and Jane sat bolt upright in bed and opened her eyes. As soon as she saw Maura, her face visibly relaxed.

"Maur…..what…..happened?"

"Oh my god. You do that to me again and I'll kill you myself." Maura stated whilst hugging Jane.

"What'd…..I do…..this….time?"

Everyone in the room just laughed. The nurses checked Jane's vitals and left shortly after. Angela left with the doctor.

"Mrs Rizzoli, I don't know how that happened, it's not possible, if I hadn't seen it, I wouldn't have believed it. But what I do know, you need to keep that girl around your daughter. She is clearly her lifeline."

"I agree. Thank you doctor." Angela went back into Jane's room and sat with Maura.

"Jane, you should get some sleep, you've been through a lot, you've barely slept for the past three days and you've had extensive surgery. I'll be here when you wake up, I promise." Jane nodded and began to close her eyes. Then seemed to change her mind and reopened them.

"Thank….you….and….I….love….you….too….I….know…Ma….is….here…..but what…..does…..a girl….have….to do….for a…..kiss….around….here?" To this Maura and Angela both laughed. Angela then motioned for Maura to kiss her whilst Angela turned around. Jane then smiled, and closed her eyes.

"Angela, I'm going to stay here if you want to go back to Frankie and Tommy. I promise to call you if anything happens." Angela nodded and made her way to the other side of Jane's bed and kissed her daughter's forehead. She then moved back around the bed and did the same to Maura before giving her a tight, Angela like hug.

"I'm glad she's got you sweetie. Thank you for saving my baby." With that Angela left. Leaving Maura to her own devices.

Maura waited until Jane was asleep and then sat back in the chair, thinking of everything that'd happened over the last few days. She pulled out the cellphone and re-read the medical reports, and the latest update. The results from the SAE kit. Did she really want to know? Would it make a difference? _Of course it won't make a difference you idiot, I love her not matter what happens. _Maura told herself.

Maura hadn't noticed Korsak enter the room and was surprised when he spoke.

"What does it say?" At Maura's confused look, Korsak plowed on. "I know you've looked at her records, I'm a detective remember. On some levels I want to know, but on others I really don't. Jane has been through enough, she doesn't need Hoyt being dragged up again and I certainly don't want the one to be doing the dragging. So…what do the results say?"

* * *

**Ok, so i saved you from one cliffhanger just to give you another :P **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi guys, thank you for the reviews, they mean so much. I apologise for the cliff-hangers, and I hope not to torture you much more, but sometimes it's a necessity. Sorry guys. **

**Enjoy this chapter :) **

* * *

One second

Chapter 13

"What results?" Came the gruff voice of the patient they though was sleeping. Korsak and Maura both looked at Jane with great concern, wondering how much of their conversation Jane had heard. Maura then gave Korsak a worried look, she couldn't lie and so she hoped Korsak would speak first, which thankfully he did.

"Nothing Jane, nothing for you to worry about, how are you feeling?" Jane seemed to accept the diversion and so went about answering his question.

"I feel like I've been shot multiple times." She laughed. "I feel better than I expected to. I don't know, it's weird, like all the doctors say I should be dead, and I should be really, there is no humanly possible way I could've survived. But hey ho, I guess I survived to fight another day."

"And I'm very glad you did" Maura grinned. "Korsak, could I have a word with you outside please? Jane we won't be a minute." Korsak just nodded and got up to leave.

"I'll see you soon Jane, I'm glad to see you're awake." With that, he left and waited outside for Maura. She kissed Jane's forehead and left the room.

_What were they talking about? Wait, what was happening before? Maura was on her phone, her phone, that's it. Where is it? _Jane looked around the room and spied Maura's phone on the bedside cabinet, just out of reach. She stretched for it but the pain was too much. _Come on Rizzoli, don't give up now. Just one quick stretch and you've got it. _She lunged for it once more, grabbed in it her hands but yelped in pain as she laid back on the bed. Maura came running in after hearing her scream. Jane subtly moved the phone under the covers to prevent Maura from seeing it, just in time as well.

"Jane? Jane, are you ok? What happened?"

"I'm ok, just moved the wrong way I guess." Jane gave a weak smile. "You think you could hunt me down some more of that strawberry jello, my throat is getting a little sore."

"Of course, I'll go and find the nurse." And with that, Maura left again.

_Ok, let's have a look at this. _Jane slid and unlocked the phone. It was on the home screen so it was hard to determine what Maura had been looking at. She quickly checked the messages, _nothing there, _then the emails, _nothing there, _the photos, _nothing there. _What else was there? _Does this phone have internet capabilities? Internet, what could she be looking at there? _As soon as she clicked open the internet, it became clear. Her medical records. _So that's what she meant when she said she cheated. _The latest test results, _what? When did this get done? _

Jane got brought back from her reverie when Maura and a nurse re-entered her room. She immediately became angry. Maura saw the anger flash into Jane's eyes and stopped immediately, causing the nurse behind her to crash into her. She saw the phone in Jane's hands and her heart sank.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS MAURA?" Jane screamed.

"Jane, I'm sorry. I needed to know –"

"DON'T YOU DARE. GET OUT OF HERE!" When Maura didn't move. Jane tried again. "Maura, I'm serious, leave. NOW!" Maura just stood still, completely frozen in place. The nurse looked nervously between the two of them and then decided it was best to leave them to it, and backed out the same way she came in.

"Jane let me explain." Maura tried.

"THERE IS NOTHING TO EXPLAIN. GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"

"Jane please."

"Maura I thought you were different, but you're not, you're just the same as everyone else, always prying for information I'm not giving, always wanting that little bit more. Just get the hell out of here, I never want to see you again." Jane's expression changed from that of anger, to hurt and sadness. Maura couldn't help but think that it was how she was before they got together, that was the expression permanently on Jane's face.

Jane's heart monitor began to beep erratically which caused the nurse to come bustling back into the room.

"I'm sorry, I think it's time you left, you are causing distress to my patient."

Maura nodded. "Jane I'm so sorry." The last thing she saw was the heart monitor flatlining before other nurses and doctors entering forced her from the room.

Maura couldn't remember how she got home, but once she was there, she sat on the sofa, head in her hands, and just sobbed until she fell asleep. She didn't know if the love of her life was dead or alive, and if she was alive, whether she would ever speak to her again. She hated herself for what she'd done. She now understood what the saying 'Curiosity killed the cat' meant. Her curiosity had caused the love of her life to never want her to see her again, and had potentially been the last straw that broke the camels back, with regards to Jane's heart anyway.

* * *

The next few days passed without a great deal of memory for Maura, it was as if she was on auto-pilot, just doing the basics of daily life. Getting up, showering, making breakfast, reading a science journal, making lunch, feeding Bass, attempting to see Jane, and getting shut down every time, coming home and crying. She still didn't know if Jane was even alive, the hospital just refused to comment, Frost hadn't said anything, he hadn't picked up the phone or replied to any of the messages. The Rizzoli's refused to answer the door to her, and Maura was running out of answers, she didn't know who else she could turn to, she was alone and running on empty. So Maura being Maura, she decided to do all she knew would calm her down, she went to the library.

About 15 minutes later she was walking into the local library. She headed straight for the science section, grabbed the latest journal on methods of determining a cause of death and took a seat in the far corner. About half way through the journal she could feel the presence of another person but didn't look up, just continued reading. Then a few minutes later, her thoughts were proven true when someone began calling her name, the voice was familiar, but she couldn't place it immediately.

"Maura? You ok? You seem distanced?" She spoke. Maura raised her head to look at the familiar stranger impeding on her alone time.

"Oh hi Miss Dixon, I didn't expect to see you here." Maura immediately relaxed when she saw her teacher standing in front of her. She did still feel like her space was being invaded though and hoped to conversation would end quickly.

"I came here to do some more research for class next week. A way to make it fun, or so I hope anyway. You didn't answer my question though, are you ok? What's happened? All I've been told is that you wouldn't be in school until Monday and also that Jane would be off indefinitely, but that was last Monday and I haven't heard anything since. Is she ok?" Miss Dixon enquired, and as soon as she had, wished that she hadn't because Maura just broke down, sobbing violently in the middle of the library. Miss Dixon moved towards her, wrapping a comforting arm around her shoulder. Maura moved instantly, burying her head in Miss Dixon's neck, she knew it was probably inappropriate but she needed comfort from somewhere.

"Come on Maura, let's go talk." Maura just nodded as Miss Dixon picked up both of their books and carried them out as Maura gathered her things and followed slowly behind. Once outside, they walked in silence for a few blocks until they came to the park. They sat on a bench and Miss Dixon just waited for her to speak first.

"This is where it all started." Maura barely spoke, so quiet she was sure Miss Dixon hadn't heard her.

"What'd you mean sweetie? How is this where it started?" She encouraged Maura to expand on her ambiguous statement.

"Over there." Maura pointed towards the basketball courts. "Jane broke her nose, and I had gone for a walk, and I ended up here. I went to help and she came back to mine. That's sort of where things started for us, and now I've ruined everything. I don't know why I did it. I just don't know. Why did I do it?" The last few words were barely audible but Miss Dixon believed she had the jist of what Maura was attempting to say.

"Sometimes we do crazy things when we're in love. They seem logical at the time, but with hindsight, they aren't always the best decisions. What did you do?"

"Well Jane is in hospital, and during surgery –"

"Woah, back up. Jane is in hospital? Why? What's happened? Is she ok?"

"Yeah she is. I don't even know if she's alive."

"Ok. Take a few steps back, Jane's in hospital and her injuries are severe enough for her life to be endangered? What happened?"

"It's all my fault. Everything was going great, and we got taken by my biological father for protection, he's not a great man." Maura was now letting the tears flowing, not really caring who saw. "And Jane saved my life, twice, in the space of about an hour. Essentially, wherever we were being held wasn't as safe as he thought and they found us, they burst in guns blaring, knocked him unconscious. They thought Jane was me and she let them, actually I think that was her plan. They put a gun to her head, and I screamed, then one of them put a gun to my head, Jane fought and tackled one of them, she got hurt, he had a knife then I got dragged away, and I assume Jane beat him because she came into the next room and attempted to fight the man holding me, and then she knocked him out, collapsed in my arms, and then the other man got up and came at me with a gun, and Jane just stood in front of me, why did she stand in front of me? And then he just shot, like bang bang bang bang bang bang bang bang bang bang, so fast. And then my father shot him. But it was too late, Jane had already been shot. She is so clever, she knew where we were by predicting how long we'd been in the van and the turns and things like that, she told me to call for help and predict where we were. She arrested in the ambulance twice and about 3 more times that I know about. Then in surgery, the doctor did an SAE kit from when she was taken previously, you know about that, right? And then the detective told the doctor to get rid of the results because Jane would never have consented to the test, neither would her mother and then I looked at the results, and Jane found out, and then yelled at me to leave, and she never wanted to see me again, and then she arrested and I don't know what happened, or how she is, or if she's alive. The hospital won't even tell me if she's alive, her family won't answer the door to me, the detective won't talk to me, and now I don't know what to do. What am I supposed to do?" She was now sobbing against Miss Dixon's shoulder.

"Oh my god. Are you ok?" Miss Dixon asked with nothing but concern in her voice.

"Yeah, Jane saved me, I didn't even have a scratch and Jane got shot 5 times, stabbed and a laceration to her shoulder. Why did she do that?"

"Maura, I've already said that people do stupid things when they're in love. And if that doesn't show love, I don't know what does. But we all know Jane, and what she is like, she values your life over her own, to be honest, that sounds like a typical Jane Rizzoli move. She got shot 5 times, wow, I can't believe her sometimes. You've just got to be patient I think Maura, at the moment, she's got the hospital and her family to protect her, so just leave it a little while. I'll find out how she's doing if I can, and let you know. Do you mind if I ask you something?" Maura just shook her head.

"Why did you want to know the result of the test?"

"That's the point, I don't even know, it wouldn't matter to me, and we were doing so well, she was finally opening up to me, she'd wear short sleeve t-shirts and she'd let me massage her hands and everything like that, and now I go and do something so stupid for a reason I can't even remember."

"This might seem overly personal, and I apologize if it is, but were you and Jane sexually active, or planning on becoming?" Miss Dixon asked nervously.

"I want to be close to her in anyway I can. But no, not at this point. I'd hoped we would be in the near future, but I know it's hard for her, I know that is must be hard for her after everything she's been through, it took her a very long time to even let me touch her, not in a sexual way. The first time I saw some of her scars was because I caught her re-stitching her shoulder and joked about the scarring and she made a joke about her not being worried about the scars and then she showed me the ones on her stomach and chest. They were bad enough, but I saw the ones on her back when she was changing for gym once, not that she knows, but everytime I see them, I just feel sick that someone else could do that to her, and now she has more injuries and more scars because of me, because she was trying to help me, and save me. I don't even know what to do. I guess I wanted to know the results so I could broach the subject of sex with a better knowledge base, and now she won't even speak to me."

"I can understand why you feel guilty, but there is no need to. Jane did what she did because she loves you. That's not going to change over night, she might be mad at you, but she still loves you. She made a conscious decision to act in the way she did, as I'm sure she's done in the past and will do in the future."

"You don't know that, she may not even have a future, for all I know, she's gone, she's dead, because of me, I don't even know if she's still alive and I think that's what hurts the most." Maura sobbed. "Miss Dixon, what am I going to do? I love her, and because I wanted to know the results of some stupid test, I betrayed her trust, and it's the second time I've done it. I'm sure she's now figured that out which would explain why she's now angry, both incidents combined."

"What do you mean?"

"Well when I first started getting to know her, I wanted to know why she had issues whenever I was near her, and she'd always back away, and why she was so distanced from the person I'd heard about, so I did some research, and found the basic news articles and such forth online, but I had medical clearance from my time at the BPD Morgue, and I looked at her records, I know I shouldn't have, but I had to know. Which is also how I got the results, but I found out about her previous injuries and then I was more aware. I also found out of the likelihood that she was raped, I never broached the subject with her, but when the latest doctors performed the test, I just had to know the results."

"It's understandable to want to know the pasts of the people we enter into relationships with, but there are correct ways to get that information." Miss Dixon implored.

"I know, I know, and now I've lost her for good." Maura began sobbing violently once again, and Miss Dixon just held her, it was beginning to get dark when the decided to part, each going their separate ways, with Miss Dixon promising her door being open for Maura, and her gratefully accepting, especially as she'd be back in the environment of school on Monday.

* * *

The next day, Miss Dixon woke up and decided if she was going to do anything today, she was going to find out if her favorite student was alive. It was such a shock being given so much information the day before, she just surmised that Maura and Jane had gone somewhere or were doing something, hence them both being off at the same time, not that they'd been abducted and Jane had been seriously hurt and potentially killed. Her first port of call would be the Rizzoli's, she knew that she would have to get permission to see Jane, especially under the circumstances, and so decided it'd be the best option to speak to her mother, so to the Rizzoli family home she headed.

She put her car in neutral and made her way to the front door, taking a minute to calm her nerves before knocking, and hearing the shrill voice that could only be Angela ordering one of the boys to answer to door.

"Hello?" Spoke the young boy in front of her, he was in jeans and a baggy t-shirt and instantly, Miss Dixon could see the resemblance between this young boy and Jane. "Can I help you?" He spoke again, she had clearly been standing without speaking for too long.

"Hi, is your mother home please?" She spoke nervously. _Why am I so nervous?_

"Erm…sure thing. Gimmie a minute." He flashed the Rizzoli grin that instantly calmed her nerves, he was so much like Jane it was almost weird. In the background she could hear the young boy calling for his mother.

"Look, whoever you are, we don't want to buy anything. My family is going through a hard time now and we're in a bit of a hurry to be somewhere." She spoke, not angry, but just determined.

"I understand that Mrs Rizzoli, I don't mean to make times harder for you. I'm here about Jane, you see-" Miss Dixon was cut off before she could finish her explanation.

"Wait? Who are you? How do you know who I am and how do you know about my daughter?" She was clearly getting angrier as the conversation went on, and it became clear to Miss Dixon that she'd need to do something to calm her down, quickly.

"Mrs Rizzoli, please. I am Miss Dixon, Jane's teacher from school. I was extremely concerned about her when I heard what happened, and with your permission I'd like to see her if that is ok?"

"Oh, you're Miss Dixon, I expected you to be older, Jane has told me quite a lot about you, she says you're one of the best. Please come in, we're going to see her shortly, you're welcome to come with us."

"Oh thank god, she's alive. I was so concerned when I heard it might be otherwise." Miss Dixon looked relieved, but Angela looked angrier again.

"Wait a second, who did you hear that from? Who have you been talking to?" Angela accused.

"Oh erm….I saw Maura –"

"Oh her, Jane does not want to see her, and from what Jane has said, which isn't much, I don't blame her at all."

Angela turned away from the teacher and shouted for the boys, they both came bounding down the stairs two at a time. Miss Dixon instantly noticed that the boy who answered the door was clearly the youngest. The middle brother was slightly bigger, in muscles and height. The youngest looked more like Jane, very skinny and lean, with the prominent cheek bones and the cheeky dimples she'd seen on Jane not too long ago. The middle boy spoke first.

"Hi, I'm Frankie, and this is my brother Tommy. You're Miss Dixon, Jane's favorite teacher. I've heard great things about you, I hope you teach me next year from what Jane has told me about you." Frankie spoke.

"Hi Frankie, I'm glad you think so, it so happens that Jane is one of my favorite students also, so if you're anything like her, I'd be happy to have you in my class." She spoke with a grin.

"Everyone ready?" Angela spoke emerging from the kitchen. Everyone just nodded. "Let's go then."


	14. Chapter 14

One Second

Chapter 14

Upon arriving at the hospital Miss Dixon noted how all the doctors and nurses were all busy bustling around patience and talking amongst themselves. Angela appeared to know where she was going and so Miss Dixon just followed. They all walked through the hallways for what felt like forever. _It's like a maze in here. _They arrived at the room which appeared to be Jane's, each of them looking through the window at the bandaged teenager on the other side. Both of Jane's wrists were tied to the edge of the bed with leather straps.

"Excuse me, Mrs Rizzoli?" They all turned at the words, a nurse was standing there in purple scrubs with her blonde hair tied in a bun at the back of her head. Miss Dixon noted that she didn't look very old, perhaps 21. Whilst the scrubs didn't do much for her figure, it was clear that this young woman was beautiful.

"Erm…yes. Why are Jane's hands tied?" Angela enquired.

"Hi, my name is Sarah, I'm one of Jane's nurses. Whenever she's asleep she always has extremely violent nightmares and recently she's been pulling out some of her tubes in her sleep and so we had to ensure that she couldn't do that. But ever since we have her dreams seem to be getting more violent so the doctors say that whenever she's asleep we're to limit her movements." The young nurse explained nervously.

"Of course they're more violent, do you know anything about her? I demand that you untie her right now."

Before the nurse had a chance to respond, they could hear Jane screaming from the room behind them. Frankie and Tommy both ran into the room and untied her hands immediately and attempted to wake her calmly.

"Hey sis, it's Frankie. Come on, wake up." Frankie whispered to Jane, placing his hand on her forehead. A few minutes later Tommy made his presence known.

"Hey you, can't have you grabbing all the sexy nurses now, can we?" He leered. With that, Jane's eyes opened wearily.

"Hey guys, how long have you been here? And Tommy what are you talking about?" Jane questioned.

"Oh nothing, just trying to wake you up," he grinned. He looked around to see his mother and Miss Dixon talking outside, Jane followed his gaze and saw her teacher.

"Why's Miss Dixon here?" Jane didn't look angry but she also didn't look happy to see her, almost as if she knew why she was there.

"I'm guessing to see you. She turned up at the house today and asked Ma's permission to see you and then Ma invited her along. You don't mind do you?" Frankie stated. Jane plastered a fake smile on her face and merely shrugged.

After about 5 minutes of talking to her brothers her mother came in with Miss Dixon, who looked more casual than usual, just in jeans with a t-shirt and sneakers on. It was unusual for Jane to see her teacher so relaxed but she welcome the change but couldn't help she had a purpose for coming rather than just to see how she was doing.

"Come on boys, let's give them some time alone." She said as she waved her hands for the boys to follow her, which they obliged. Leaving them alone, Miss Dixon stood by the door, not really sure what to say or do, just shocked to see the amount of damage that Jane's body had taken.

"Hi Jane, sorry, in my head I'd prepared to see you, evidently not enough. I can't believe what you did. Well actually I can, it's so much like you, I guess I'm…oh I don't know. I'm just surprised I guess." She didn't look up from her feet, too worried that she wouldn't be able to hold back the tears if she did.

"You can sit down you know." Jane stated matter of factly. Miss Dixon walked slowly and carefully over to the chair that Frankie had just vacated and sat down, watching her hands as she gently rubbed one over the other. "Why're you so nervous to be here?" Jane enquired.

"I don't know. I guess I just don't know what to say. I don't think I was ready to see you like this. It is a well known fact that you are one of my favorites students and it comes to a bit of a shock to see you so badly broken. Well not broken, but injured, and so bruised."

"I think I know what you mean. I mean, my body hurts like a bitch." Miss Dixon gave her a look for the language. "Sorry, but I'm not in school now." Jane gave her the Rizzoli grin and Miss Dixon just laughed. "Anyway, yeah it hurts, but I'm ok. I had my reasons for doing what I did and everyone got out alive. Well most people. There was one point, when I could've changed my life forever, but I think I made the right decision, saying that, if I had done it, I wouldn't be in hospital now, but never mind, at least it's not on my conscious. Oh god, look at me, I'm babbling now. They really need to lower my medication." She chuckled.

"What'd you mean Jane? What could you have done differently? And would you now you know the outcome?"

"I had a chance to shoot the man who did this to me, before he shot me. Then I wouldn't be here, and I'd still have Maura, but I wasn't prepared to become as bad as them, so to answer your question. No, I wouldn't do it differently despite knowing the outcome. There are some things in life that happen, and you've got to make a decision on who you are and what makes you be the person you want to be, and I know I am not a killer. I wouldn't do that. I can't do that." On the last few words Jane's voice begins to break, but she manages to keep her emotions under control and regains composure to look at Miss Dixon again.

"Why would you still have Maura?" Miss Dixon looks expectantly to Jane, who just sits and stares. Opens her mouth, as if she's about to speak and shuts it again. She's sad, and regretful, she wished she could change things, it was obvious on her face. "Jane….why would you still have Maura? Why don't you have her anymore?"

"Because….I don't know. I wouldn't be here, they wouldn't have done it, Maura wouldn't have looked, and she'd still be here." Miss Dixon attempted to look confused, she wanted Jane to say it. She needed Jane to accept it in herself. She of course already knew because Maura had told her everything that happened, so she didn't need the information, she wanted Jane to accept it. Which would be an entirely different feat in itself.

"Jane, that couldn't have been more vague. What's going on? I'm a teacher remember, I've seen you and Maura together, what has happened that tore you apart?"

"She betrayed my trust, she did something she shouldn't have done. If she wanted to know, she should've trusted me that I'd have told her in time, she doesn't understand." The last few words came out as a sob and Miss Dixon could see how affected Jane really was by what had happened. She moved over to the bed and placed a comforting hand on the hand that wasn't in a cast. "She doesn't know how hard it is for me to talk about, she knows I hate talking but she doesn't know why."

"Jane listen to me. You need to talk to her, you need to make her understand why it's so hard, and then she wouldn't have to find the answers for herself. She clearly loves you and you clearly love her after all you've done for her. Obviously, I don't know what you've been through, there is no way that anyone but you possible could, but you could try to help her understand."

"No, you don't understand. I don't see why she would have to find answers, why do they matter? She said they didn't, so why do they now. Now she had the opportunity to find out, she doesn't even hesitate and delves into my private files to find out answers I was planning on telling her anyway. How can I trust her after that?"

"Jane, you and I both know what Maura is like, she didn't do it to hurt you, I don't think she has a hurtful bone in her body. I think she did it so she had a better insight into you so she knew what was acceptable and unacceptable behavior around you."

"SHE COULD HAVE JUST ASKED. We've already talking about my do's and don'ts, I thought she understood she could just ask. Evidently not. Miss Dixon, I don't mean to be rude, and I appreciate you coming and everything, but I can't do this. You're trying to make me see things from Maura's point of view, but I just don't understand why she did it. I know I'm not the easiest person to talk to, but I mean come on, she knows, or knew me better than that." With that, Miss Dixon merely nodded and exited to the room. Upon her departure, Jane's brothers and mother stormed into the room leaving her sitting alone outside the room. She was sitting there for about 5 or 10 minutes before she realized she was no longer alone.

"Is this seat taken?" Came the calm voice. She looked up to see a man with greying hair, and a little goatee. He was dressed in jeans and shirt, with a jacket that barely covered his gun. It made her slightly nervous, but this was Boston, everyone had guns. "Hello? Is this seat taken?" She just shook her head no and he sat beside her.

"Are you here for Jane?" He asked calmly.

"I was, but she doesn't really want to talk to me. Are you?"

"I guess so. She finds it hard to look at me in the eye because I've seen her in too many vulnerable situations and we all know Jane doesn't like to be vulnerable. I'm here for moral support for her family really. I've become quite close to her mother since the first incident." He spoke. "Oh I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself. My name is Detective Vince Korsak." He held out his hand for her, which she gladly took.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Sophia Dixon. I'm a teacher at Jane's school. My favorite student, but don't tell her I said that." She laughed. "I also teach Maura, Jane's…oh, I don't know what they are anymore. Maura is torn up about this. I don't know how Jane copes, with everything she went through first time, and now this. To be honest, I probably know less than most, all I know is what I heard on the news, I bet you're stuck in the middle with all the information and nothing to do with it."

"I guess you could say that. I've spoken to them both and after what they've said, I'm surprised there wasn't more bodies at the scene. I'm just glad the girls made it out relatively ok, well I'm just happy they're alive. I was planning on checking on Maura, I had a few things to check on, Jane's memory can be a little hazy, or she just doesn't want to give me all the information, which I wouldn't put past her, she's done it before."

"I think I can surmise what you're talking about. Maura told me a little about this situation, she was really, I don't know. I've never seen her so….broken?" Sophia looked at the detective with a knowing glance.

"How do you know what Jane hides? If she's told you anything I need to know." Korsak went almost instantly into detective mode, trying to pry information out of a witness or suspect.

"Well no, it's nothing I assume you don't already know. It's just about the SAE kit and that's about it. Maura told me about the argument they had and Jane hinted towards the same thing. I don't know the results, and I don't think I want to. I only know the minimal about what that girl has been through and I don't think I want to know anymore, I'm not sure how she has managed to get through it. I don't think I would've been able to."

"To be honest, I don't think most people would've survived the first incident, but Jane is Jane. She is one of the strongest people I know. First time, I don't know what pulled her through, only she does, the state she was found in was just ridiculous, second time, she had Maura as motivation, her love for her kept her alive and I think now her anger is driving her, which is never good. She has anger for Hoyt and for whoever took her this time, anger for Maura doing what she did, and anger at herself. She needs to divert it."

"How did she get away first time? It was never announced. What did she do?"

"I don't know what the final straw was but she got away, we don't even know how. We can only deduce from the scenes we found after, but it is only Jane and Hoyt that know how she got away."

"That explains her secrecy." As she looked up, she saw Angela and the boys leaving Jane's room, it made her wonder how long she'd been talking to Vince.

"Oh hi Vince, did you want to come back to ours?" He just smiled and nodded and then they left the hospital.

Back at the Rizzoli family home, they all went and sat in the lounge and one of the boys turned on the TV. Only to be shocked by what they saw.

_Jane Rizzoli taken again, and found alive again. _

"_It has recently become known to us that the local girl who was taken just months ago, has been taken once again. This time with another teenage girl who is at this moment in time, unknown. The unknown teenager was unharmed in the incident but our sources have informed us that Jane Rizzoli has been severely injured in the ordeal whilst attempting to protect the other teenager. Jane Rizzoli is currently in a critical condition after sustaining several gunshot wounds and other injuries. Her heroism is being deemed 'unquestionable, irrefutable and overwhelming'. Where ever you are Jane, we would like to wish you a speedy recovery. _


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys, sorry about the long time between updates, it's been a hectic few weeks :) please remember to review with your thoughts**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

One Second

Chapter 15

_Jane Rizzoli returns to normal life_

"_After her ordeal just two months ago, it has been reported that Jane Rizzoli is returning to school and beginning to return to her day to day life after weeks of intense therapy and hospital stays. It has also been rumored that the teenager is set to be the youngest person ever to receive the Carnegie Medal for her bravery and heroics in the incident saving another teenagers life with no forethought for her own safety. Follow the story here."_

"Tommy will you please turn that off?" Jane asked as she limped into the lounge.

"Sorry sis, I was just flicking through and your name came up and I couldn't help myself. You're a hero sis." Tommy stated proudly whilst getting the death stare from his eldest sibling.

"I'm no hero Tommy." She stated plainly before plonking onto the couch next to him. A few minutes later Angela came in from the kitchen and stood behind her children on the couch, stroking Jane's hair.

"Hey baby, you think you're ready to go back tomorrow? If you're not, you don't have to, I know how hard it's been for you." Angela enquired sympathetically.

"I'll be fine Ma, I just ache a little, and thanks to the little news segment, it's not like people don't know what's happened. But I am pretty tired, so I think I'm going to head upstairs to bed."

"Ok baby, I love you." Jane nodded and limped upstairs towards her bedroom.

She hobbled over to her bed and just lay down, staring at the ceiling, thinking of all that has happened in the last few months. She'd been captured again, granted this time wasn't as bad as the first time, and started out not being as painful, but soon ended up being just as painful but less emotionally scarring. Then Maura betrayed her trust and Jane made her leave. Then she wouldn't stop calling and coming round and it'd just hurt to send her away, but she did. Then the story got leaked to the press, Jane still didn't know who by but was determined to find out. Nearly everyday she went for physio she got hounded by press or nosey neighbors digging for information, she just wanted to be left alone, she just wanted to deal on her own. She was extremely surprised at how her mother and brothers had dealt with it, they'd left her alone, and treated her as if nothing happened, but that's what she wanted and she knew that if she wanted to talk, they were there for her, which meant the world. She just wanted to forget, but that wasn't likely to happen soon, tomorrow she was back at school and the rumors would start, questions would start again, and now she's being awarded a medal she didn't even want. She wasn't heroic, she felt stupid, defending a girl she loved who then betrayed her. What was she supposed to do? Before she knew it, she'd fallen asleep, not that it lasted long before the nightmares and flashbacks started. They were always the same, always Maura getting shot and Jane being able to do nothing to prevent it.

Once again, like many nights the past few months, Jane awoke in a cold sweat, she checked her phone for the time, 05:17. _Oh well, might as well get up. _She hobbled into the bathroom to take a shower before her brothers woke up and hogged the bathroom. _There are some perks to waking up early._ The almost boiling water running over her body made her feel relaxed and helped the tenseness of the muscles cease. Once she was showered and dressed it was about 7. It took her much longer to get ready with her still casted wrist and the soreness of her muscles, but she refused to ask for her and so struggled on. She decided to make some breakfast just as there was a knock at the door. She hobbled over to answer the door and immediately saw the smiling face of her best friend on the other side.

"Hey Frost, how's it hanging? Come on in, I was just making breakfast, you want some?" She asked. She was always happy to see him, he had been great for the past few months, cracking jokes and making her smile when she felt down, he was such a good friend and she loved him for how protective he'd been the last few months.

"Sure thing, you know I'll never say no to free food." He grinned.

"Hey, you know it's not free, I'm paying you for being my taxi driver til I can ride my bike again." She flashed him the Rizzoli grin and he knew she was feeling ok about today. But he still felt the need to check anyway.

"You nervous about today? I'll protect you, y'know."

"I know you will bud. Not so nervous about school, I've dealt with everything that comes with it before. I'm erm….how do I put it? Apprehensive? About seeing Maura, I've been avoiding her so well and at school it might not be so easy. Y'know?" She spoke nervously and with a slight hitch in her voice. Frost knew she still loved her, but wasn't about to say that, but he also knew he needed to get them back together. Maura had been a mess without Jane and well, Jane wasn't Jane without Maura.

It didn't take long for the rest of the Rizzoli clan to join them at breakfast and it wasn't long before 'goodbyes' and 'I love yous' were said and the kids were off to school. Tommy and Frankie walking, and Frost driving Jane. Angela felt reasonably happy, as happy as she could be about Frost taking Jane, she knew that he'd look after her baby, and that he'd protect her in the same way Jane did for Maura. So when she thought about it, she wasn't that worried.

After pulling into the student parking lot, Jane was reminded about how much it hadn't changed in her absence. Teenagers still milling around outside and laughing and joking.

"Hey, with you in the car, I can probably park in disabled." Frost joked. To which Jane gave him a punch in the arm. "Hey, no need for violence, you know it's true." Jane just shook her head and climbed out of his car, she leant against the hood whilst waiting for Frost to leave the car. "Come on you cripple, let's get you back to the hell hole." Jane just laughed and followed him to their lockers, which were conveniently next to each other.

As they wandered down the hallways, people began to clear a path for them, it made Jane feel like she stood out. People were whispering as she passed them, but it wasn't anything she didn't expect. Then one of the biggest jerks in school came up to her, Frost could tell by her face that she was getting angry but let it play out.

"Hey Jane, I just wanted to say, that we're all really glad you're back and that you're ok. Once we heard about what had happened we were rooting for you and we think that you deserve that award. It was so brave and if you ever get any trouble from anyone in this school, just gimmie a shout and I'll sort them out. Well I know you can, but just in case. I'm really sorry for everything that's gone down between us but I think it's made me and everyone here realize what a remarkable person you are. Anyway, we're glad your back, and need any help give me or any of the boys a shout." With that, there was a loud cheer from the football team behind him and a slow clap ensued, to which everyone else in the hallway joined in as she walked past.

The rest of the day went relatively fast, people kept stopping her and making sure she was ok, people were whispering in the hallways, but other than that, it was a good day. She had just met up with Frost by their lockers to walk back to his car when Jane noticed that Maura was standing, or rather leaning by Frost's car. _ Oh god, I really don't need this now. _She and Frost continued to walk towards the car and as they did, Maura began walking towards them as well.

"You want me to talk to her?" He volunteered.

"Thanks but I got this Frosty." She smiled. Frost simply nodded and went around to sit in the car.

"Jane can we talk? I went for so long not even knowing if you were alive that I just want to talk, and explain." Maura pleaded.

_Stay calm Rizzoli. _"I guess we can talk, I guess it was a bit out of order of me, I'm sorry for that, I guess I was just angry."

"Are you still angry?"

"I don't know Maura. You broke my trust, if you wanted to know so badly why didn't you just ask me? And now you know, so what does it change?"

"Jane, I don't know. That's what I've been trying to say. Yes I looked, yes I had the results, but they were inconclusive because it happened too long ago. So no, I don't know what happened, and I guess the only people that do know are you and Hoyt. I know it's not going to be easy to gain your trust back, but I am willing to try, I just want to try. I can't believe what you've done for me, and if it wasn't for you, there is no way that I would still be here. You've defied all medical knowledge on what the human body can sustain. I'm sorry, I'm rambling."

"It's ok, you always were cute when you rambled." _Shit Rizzoli, hold it strong, mad at her. No, you love her. You love this girl. Stop acting like a twat. _

"You think I'm cute?" Maura questioned. _That's progress I guess. _

"I always have Maur. Gimmie a sec." Jane turned and poked her head in the passenger window telling Frost that she was cool and text him later, he just grinned his silly grin knowing that if they were talking, they were definitely going to get back together, so he drove off a very happy best friend.

"Ok Maur, where'd you want to talk? Because I think it's been long enough, we need to sort this out. Besides, I've got my little award presentation coming up soon."

"I'm not sure what that has to do with anything Jane, but ok. I don't mind, we can go back to mine if you want?" _I hope she says yes, then we'll be able to talk in private._

"I don't know, I haven't been to yours since, well you know."

"I understand if you're scared Jane, it's perfectly natural after a traumatic event, I was like that when I first went home, but now it's fine." _I wonder how she takes to being called scared. _

"Haha, very funny Maur, you know I'm not scared. Let's go." _That's one way to get her to go. _Maura thought to herself. With that, they both strolled towards Maura's car but Jane paused momentarily before getting in the car. The drive was relatively silent with each enquiring about the others well-being but neither going into much detail. Once they got back to Maura's they both went into the lounge and Jane flopped onto the couch but Maura hovered.

"Do you want anything Jane? Water, soda?" Maura enquired.

"A water would be good, thanks. I just need to call my Ma as well." Maura merely nodded and left the room whilst Jane rang her mother. A few minutes later Maura was going back into the living room when she heard Jane was on the phone and she didn't want to intrude so she hung back and heard the end of the conversation.

"I don't know Ma, we'll see. I'll talk to you later." There was a slight pause, in which Maura assumed Jane's mother was talking. "Of course I still love her Ma, and before you say anything else, I'm hanging up. Bye Ma." With that, Jane closed her phone and put it back in her pocket, leaning slightly to one side to do so, which clearly caused her pain. Maura was still firmly planted in the doorway after hearing Jane declare love for who she assumed was her, or hoped at least. Jane had never said she loved her, nor had she ever said it back. But she would, in a heartbeat.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry about the delay, but I've been so busy with uni work and coursework and revision. I hope you forgive me and enjoy the chapter :) **

* * *

One Second

Chapter 16

Maura quickly regained her composure and made her way into the living room and placed Jane's water on the table in front of her. So she didn't sit to close to Jane and force anything, she opted for sitting in the chair next to the window. She loved the way Jane looked when she was slightly nervous, but most of all, she just loved the way Jane looked, especially in her home. She was sitting there in her favorite ripped jeans and Red Sox jersey, her hair was still a wavy mess, as it always was, but it looked slightly shorter than Maura remembered. She was brought back from her daze with Jane looking at her. _Crap, she asked me a question. _

"Sorry, what did you say?" Maura hoped that misunderstanding would help her in this circumstance.

"I asked if you were really ok, you've been just sitting there, staring for like 5 minutes now. I know it's been hard for you Maura, and I am sorry, but it was hard for me too. I trusted you. I'm sorry I left you alone but I couldn't bare to see you." As Maura looked as if she was about to cry Jane went on. "Maur, not like that, it was still hard for me, well it is, but I can't bare people telling me how bad you're doing and asking why I'm doing nothing about it. I don't want to see you hurt Maura. I still care for you, so much, it's silly really. But I really don't want to see you hurt, especially when I know that I'm the cause of it. I guess what I'm trying to say is that, if you can forgive me for the way I've acted, then I think I can begin to forgive you." Jane looked up from her hands to see Maura hunched over the hands in the chair. Jane knew that was what Maura did when she was thinking, or trying to process something, or just trying to hide her emotions. Then she looked up, hazel green into chocolate brown, just staring, neither of them saying anything, just looking, realizing what they'd been missing the past few weeks.

"Jane, I don't blame you at all. I understand why you don't trust me, I betrayed your trust, and I have to earn that back, I've already said that I'm willing to do that, and I don't expect you to forgive me over night, but I do hope that you will forgive me. There is nothing for me to forgive you for, it's as simple as that." Maura moved to the couch next to Jane, but wary of not getting too close and placed a lone hand over the top of Jane's, she flinched, but didn't remove it. "Jane, I am so sorry, for everything. I love you and I just wanted to know as much as I could so that I wouldn't say or do the wrong thing, and everytime I've tried to bring it up in the past you've just brushed it off. I can understand why, but it made it very hard for me to be able to maneuver around you, you know I like boundaries and rules, and with you they were skewed, making it even harder. Jane, all I can say is that I'm sorry and that I hope you forgive me. I will never ever betray your trust again should you decide to give it to me, of course." Replaying what she'd just said in her head, as she always did, she realized she'd just told Jane that she loved her, for the first time, in an apology. _Good move Maura, maybe she didn't hear you. _But they way Jane looked at her, with love, adoration and confusion plastered on her face, Maura knew Jane heard.

"Wait, say that again…."

"I will never betray your trust again should you decide to give it to me." Maura tried. _We both know that's not what she wanted you to say again. _

"Maur….you just said - " but before she could finish, Maura interrupted.

"I love you." Maura looked embarrassed and looked down at her hands. "Yes, I love you Jane Rizzoli. I have done for a while, I've said it before, and I know you've said it back, but now I mean it more than I ever did. Yes, I meant it when I said it but now, I don't know, I just feel like I can't live without saying that to you."

"Maura, I –" When Maura didn't look up, Jane placed her hand under Maura's chin a forced her to look at her. "That's better. Maura, I love you too. I was planning on showing you when we went on our walk. I was planning on telling you everything but those plans were thwarted by our little vacation." Maura just grinned at Jane like a Cheshire cat, then she saw the look of desire in Jane's eyes and moved slightly closer, leaning in for the kiss she'd been waiting for since that day but Jane placed a hand firmly on her chest to prevent her moving closer. "Maur, I'm sorry, I'm not there yet. I love you, I do. But I'm not ready to just jump back into where we left off. Just give me time." Maura looked disappointed but nodded her agreement.

"I understand Jane, I don't want to force you into anything, I never have. I just need to know what is ok, and what isn't. I'll wait forever for you if you need me to, I hope to God that you don't, but if you do, I will. All I can do is apologize and hope that you forgive me, I don't want to hurt you, but I don't know what to do." Maura realized she was rambling and repeating herself as she did when she was nervous and just looked at Jane.

"I don't know what I want Maur, everything is still so fresh, I mean, my hand is still in a cast, it's just all happened so fast. My Ma is fussing around me more than ever and everyone is treating me different, like some sort of hero, and then there's that award, I don't deserve that. I didn't do anything that anyone else wouldn't have done."

"Yes you did! I don't know anyone else that would do that for anyone, let alone me. Most people wouldn't do that for their own parents, and you did it for me, I still can't believe it, there is absolutely no chance that I would still be here if it wasn't for you and I can never repay you for that." Maura bowed her head and began fiddling with her hands, like she always did when she was nervous, until Jane surrounded her hands with her own, like a glove.

"You don't need to repay me, I did it for you." With that Jane stood and walked towards the door, turning to face Maura just before leaving. "I'll always love you, but I'm not ready. I'll see you at school Maur." With that, she was gone.

* * *

It was two weeks later, and Jane was outside watching her brothers argue about the latest point in their one on one basketball game. She was sitting on the porch just thinking about how much has changed recently and what she'd give to make it go back when she saw him approaching the driveway. She got up and walked towards him, making sure her brothers weren't looking but they were too involved in their game to take notice, which made her chuckle a little.

"What're you doing here? Come here to kidnap me again?" Jane spat bitterly.

"I'm here to talk Jane, can we walk?" Jane just nodded and shouted to her brothers she was going for a walk to which she received two grunts, which again made her chuckle. Once they rounded the corner, Jane felt it was safe to talk.

"What'd you want Doyle?" They arrived at the nearby park and both took a seat on the nearest bench.

"I just want to talk about what you did. You protected Maura and nearly gave your life. I wanted to thank you. You singlehandedly saved her life and I am forever in your debt and if there is anything I can do then please, don't hesitate to let me know. I know what you think of me, and I don't blame you, but they had no right to go after Maura and if you weren't with her, then I don't even want to think about what would've happened. I want you to keep an eye on her, I wasn't sure about you, but now I have no doubts that you are capable of looking after her. I will be watching from a distance, like I always have, but I need you to make sure nothing like this happens again. I trust you Jane, and I can't even begin to thank you. Which is one of the reasons I nominated you for that award, so everyone knows what you did." Jane looked up from her hands and faced him, anger in her eyes.

"That was you?"

"Yes, it was. I believe something like that deserves recognition and mostly because you saved my daughter."

"I didn't save her for you, I saved her because she deserves better than you, she deserves to have a life where people aren't chasing her down and trying to kill her to get to you. I will look after her, not because you asked me to, but because I love her. She's the most amazing person I know and her only downfall is that she has you for a father." With that, Jane stood up and walked home. Doyle sat there, speechless, nobody ever talks to him like that, and lives. But Jane was different, he owed her for his daughters' life, and probably his own, but mostly because he knew that she was speaking from her heart and if he admitted it, he knew it was the truth.

Jane was so infuriated that Doyle had the audacity to nominate her for the award and to request that she looks after Maura, she'd do it anyway, but that wasn't the point. If it wasn't for him, Maura wouldn't need looking after, but she does, because of him. By the time she got home she had calmed down considerably but was still quite annoyed so decided it was best for her to avoid her family because she'd be most likely to just rant at them, which isn't something she particularly wanted to do, so she went straight to her room and laid on the bed, thinking about everything. Thinking about school, her upcoming graduation, Maura's upcoming birthday, the school year had gone so fast, and she'd spent a lot of it off of school, which is maybe why it went so fast, she wasn't looking forward to going to school tomorrow, she had an anatomy test that she hadn't really revised for. She'd tried to catch up on work, but it was hard when she was in hospital and in pain, but she did her best, before she knew it, she was falling into a peaceful sleep, the next thing she knew, the alarm was blaring signaling it was time for her to get ready.

She bumbled about her morning like she always did, she was still surprisingly tired when Frost arrived and he noticed it but knew better than to mention it. Jane was annoyed at how little she had prepared for her upcoming test but knew there was nothing she could do about it now and so just stumbled into room 213 and sat at her desk, which also annoyed her because she was still sat near the middle of the room. Jane looked at Miss Dixon whilst she handed out the tests, as always, she was dressed impeccably, wearing high heels, a black pencil skirt that hugged her legs perfectly and a pin striped shirt that embraced her breasts too perfectly. The look reminded Jane of Maura and made her sad, she looked at Miss Dixon with almost lustful eyes and was only brought out of her daydream when she walked over and placed the test on Jane's desk. Jane shook her head to clear her thoughts, gave Miss Dixon a forced smile and looked down at her test, writing her name and any information needed and then looked back to Miss Dixon to wait until the test could begin.

Jane found the test hard but easier than she thought it was going to be, as she was leaving she thought she'd done ok. She was surprised when someone grabbed her by the arm, she tensed up and shook her arm from their grip but turned to see who had grabbed her with the intention of yelling, she wasn't in the mood to be touched, by anyone. But as she turned, she saw the smiling face of her teacher.

"Oh my god Jane, I'm so sorry, I completely forgot." After Jane saw the apologetic look on her teachers face, she couldn't bring herself to raise her voice or even make a sarcastic comment.

"Ok. Can I go now?" Jane asked, still slightly annoyed at the teacher for grabbing her but also for everything she said in hospital. Jane knew it was true but she didn't want to admit how much the teacher had made her reconsider her actions towards Maura.

"No wait Jane, I know you have study hall now and whilst I don't want to take you away from studying, I was hoping that we could talk." Jane nodded and began to follow Miss Dixon but appeared to change her mind.

"Miss, if we're going to talk, would it be ok if we did it where I'm comfortable, I have a feeling I know what you want to talk about it and I certainly don't want it to be in your office, no offence." Jane shrugged.

"Ok, where did you want to go?" Miss Dixon looked confused to begin with, but Jane was Jane and she knew not to think too much into what Jane said as she probably didn't mean it offensively.

"I've got an idea." Jane flashed the Rizzoli grin which made Miss Dixon realize how much Jane had changed since she'd left the hospital room. Jane began the journey to the basketball courts and it didn't take Miss Dixon long to realize where they were headed, it was where she always found Jane if she needed to, she was clearly comfortable here. As they arrived, Miss Dixon took a seat on the stands in the hope that Jane would join her, but she didn't, she walked behind the stands and came back out with a basketball in her hand. "It may not be the orthodox way to talk to a student, but lets face it, I'm not an orthodox student." Again she flashed the Rizzoli grin. "For every point you win, I'll answer your questions honestly and to the best of my ability." Miss Dixon wasn't very athletic and she certainly stood no chance against the star athlete, even if she was injured, but she wasn't one to back down from a challenge.

"And what do you get if you win the point?" Miss Dixon said in a challenging manner.

"Well, you have to answer my question. Simple as that. What'd you say?"

"Jane you're injured, it wouldn't feel right beating you with a hand in a cast."

Jane just laughed but continued anyway. "Then you should have no problem. I could beat you with one hand tied behind my back and that looks like what I'm going to do." Miss Dixon merely shrugged but ran inside, Jane thought she backed down from the challenge but a couple of minutes later, she reappeared with sneakers and slacks.

"I couldn't exactly play in high heels could I?" She looked at Jane with challenging eyes. "You ready to get beaten Rizzoli?"

"You wish." They both walked over to one of the hoops, Jane with her back to it and she bounced the ball to Miss Dixon, who immediately took a jumpshot immediately with the ball landing perfectly in the center of the basket. Jane just looked shocked.

"Ok first point to me, you want me to ask now, or wait until the end to ask them all." She enquired. Jane appeared to think for a minute before replying.

"Makes no difference to me, you decide." She shrugged.

"Ok, now then. Why did you refuse to have the SAE kit done when you first got captured?" Jane just looked dumbfounded. _How does she know about that? Wait, why is she asking me this? Where is this going? Is she going to ask me what happened?_

"Woah, can't say I expected that. Erm…I guess because it didn't matter, it made no difference to how Hoyt would have been charged or sentenced, and anything that happened or didn't happen was in the past and I just wanted to get over it without having to drag everything up and go to court and things like that and besides, people seem to have made their own minds up about what happened when I was taken and nothing I said seemed to convince them otherwise." Miss Dixon nodded knowingly and stood with her back to the basket, bouncing the ball to Jane who dribbled with her left hand, having no choice as her right hand was still in a cast. Jane dribbled to the left side and the drove the ball to the right, up and dunked the ball.

"Cripples can play too, any good player doesn't need both hands to be able to play."

"I can't believe you can do that, saying that I don't know why I'm surprised, the school teams will be terrible when you aren't here, just as they were when you were in hospital. Ok, shoot."

"Why are you so determined to find out what happened to me, when it makes no difference now because it's all in the past and makes no difference now. You certainly seem to be going above and beyond the role of a teacher and I want to know why."

"You want to know why I'm talking to you and being willing for a quid pro quo type conversation." Jane just nodded. "Because Jane, actually I don't know. I mean I want to know how such a young woman like yourself is capable of such heroism, can take such a battering to your body and then come back and act like nothing has happened. Sort of, you know what I mean. You just come back, you study harder than any of my other students, you work hard out here with just one hand, I want to know how to become so determined to be the best you can be when you could just crawl into the corner and feel sorry for yourself."

"I don't believe it was your turn for a question, but I will enlighten you anyway. When I was in with Hoyt, every day I'd say to myself that if I got out, I would make a difference, I would do everything I could to make myself proud of myself and forget everything he made me. I want to get better in myself and I won't stop until I cannot go any longer. When you have the right motivation, you can do anything you want to do. You just have to find it." They both walked over to the stands and took a seat. "Why does it feel like there is something you want to ask me?"

"This certainly feels like the teacher pupil roles have been reversed. Maybe because there is."

"Go on, ask, I may not answer, but I'm not going to make you play for it." Jane laughed.

"Why did you do it? Why did you escape from Hoyt, I realize that sounds like a really stupid question, but surely you realized the implications of what he'd done. And why did you then put yourself in the same situation to save Maura."

"How do you know so much about my life? Have you been talking to my mother?" Jane asked in a joking manner. "Why did I escape from Hoyt? I escaped from Hoyt because I wasn't prepared for a man like that to take my life away from me. I wasn't prepared to become just another case file in the file cabinet of cold cases, I wasn't prepared for my life to be over, as I said, if you had to right motivation, you can do whatever you want to. I will say to you, what I said to Doyle, I saved Maura because she deserves better than that, she was so scared and if I'm honest, I was too and I wasn't prepared to keep being scared, I am tired of being afraid, so I fought, I nearly lost my life, but I'm ok. And Maura would've been worth it, if I had to give my life to save hers, I would do it in a heartbeat. Isn't there anyone like that you've got? That you would do that for, without even thinking about it."

"That is amazing Jane, absolutely amazing. And yes, I have one person I would do that for, and I am currently trying to think of a way to propose to her. But that's a different story. And can we take a few steps back too, who is Doyle and why was he asking why you saved Maura?" _Oh shit, that must have just slipped into conversation, nice going Rizzoli, this is why you don't talk to people. _Jane was pulled back from her thoughts when Miss Dixon waved a hand in front of her.


	17. Chapter 17

One Second

Chapter 17

**Hi guys, I would first of all like to address some of the more negative reviews I've been receiving about Jane being a jerk. I agree, I have written her that way. But I would like to ask you to imagine your darkest secrets, and the one person you trust the most. Imagine if the person you trust the most, whom you believe loves you for who you are, trying to find out your secrets behind your back. How would you feel? At the moment Jane is feeling betrayed but never fear, I am a big supporter of Rizzles and there is more to come so just bare with me **** Anyway, enjoy.**

When Jane didn't respond, just looked at her like a deer in the headlights, Miss Dixon attempted to put two and two together, but at the moment was coming up with nothing. She'd heard nothing mentioned about anyone called Doyle, the only Doyle she was aware of was the mobster who had never been caught, but what would he have to do with the whole situation? Was he involved in their abduction? So many questions flying through her mind that she didn't know how to get the answers to.

"Jane, who was Doyle? Was he involved in your kidnapping? Is it the same Doyle that's been in the newspapers?" With the question, Jane looked at her with fear in her eyes, and she knew she was on the right line. "Jane talk to me, what's going on?" Jane looked at Miss Dixon as if she'd given away too much information, but she knew she already had but she didn't know how to get out of the situation, she'd promised Maura that she wouldn't mention Doyle to the police to keep him away from Maura, keep the connection to a minimum, how could she do that now? Just as Jane was concocting a plan to get out of the truth, the school bell rang. She let out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding and scuttled inside for her next class. She didn't realize she'd been talking to Miss Dixon for the whole of her second period and the break but it didn't matter too much, and then she remembered, she had Biology next. _Oh god, how can I be so unlucky?_ She had Miss Dixon for Biology as well which whilst gave her the cover of class, she knew that her teacher would try and talk to her again.

Jane quickly made her way back to the main school building, walked to her locker and gathered the few books she'd need for the next classes, whilst trying to think of a way that she could lie her way out of the situation she'd accidently created with Miss Dixon. Just as she was shutting her locker, she could hear a ruckus forming around the corner, it wasn't unusual, it was a public school and people fought with each other quite frequently, she didn't think much of it until she heard one of the boys involved say, "Where's your little girlfriend? Not here now, is she? What are you doing with that little fucktard anyway, you need a real man to show you the error of your ways. She's all fucked in the head anyway, she needs some more help than you can provide, or do you just feel sorry for her, because we know we've seen the scars, she was probably just asking for it. Besides, you can't exactly talk to any of us normally, you just talking science, and it's really unattractive in a woman, so if you can stop doing that, then maybe one of the guys might be tempted to take your sweet ass out." By the time he'd finished talking, Jane had rounded the corner and saw Joey Grant pinning Maura against the wall with a crowd gathering, as soon as the students saw her, they immediately created a pathway for her, knowing that you never stand in the way of Jane Rizzoli, especially a really really mad Jane Rizzoli. She was fuming by the time the crowd split. She practically ran at Joey causing him to turn just in time to see Jane hurtling towards him, Jane pushed him with some force which surprised him and sent him flying to the floor.

"Woah there Rizzoli. Chill out, we were just talking here." He tried, he could see how angry she was, and whilst he wasn't one to back down to her, he knew that he'd never seen her this angry and he wasn't about to try his luck. Jane took a quick glance a Maura who had tears visibly forming in her eyes from the encounter.

"What I heard, was not just talking! You can say what you like about me, you can bitch about me until your heart is content, but you do not say ANYTHING about this woman. Do you understand me? She is 10 times the person you will ever be and is the smartest person I know and if you even think a bad thing about her again, I will hang your ass out to dry. Have you managed to get that through your thick skull?" Jane merely glared at him whilst he simply nodded. He clambered to his feet. Jane made her way to Maura and made sure she was ok, before putting a comforting arm around her shoulder trying to lead her towards the bathrooms.

"Yo, Rizzoli." Jane turned around and caught a right to the jaw. "That was for catching me off guard, and I can, and will talk to whoever how and when I like. So don't go around telling me what to do." He spat. Whilst the punch had caught Jane off guard, she didn't let it show that it hurt, she simply turned back to face Maura and continue walking off. "Awww, look at that, the dyke is looking after her dyke girlfriend. Probably going to make sure little Bora is psychologically ok after putting up with Rizzoli for so long. Then again, probably won't make much difference, she was fucked up any-" Before he could finish his sentence, Jane had punched him in the stomach causing him to wince in pain and bend in half attempting to catch the breath that Jane had taken with the punch.

"One more word Grant and the doctors won't even know how to reassemble your face." Jane said whilst leaning down to him to emphasize her point. As she was bending over, he immediately punched her in the gut, causing one of her wounds to re-open, not that she noticed at that point. She pushed him against the lockers and punched him once again. He didn't seem to be backing down and soon they were hitting each other punch for punch. It went on for merely minutes but both had swollen and bruised eyes, bloodied noses but Jane also had a cut on her lip. She also hadn't yet realized her stomach was bleeding again as she was wearing a black t-shirt and the adrenaline hadn't worn off yet. It wasn't long before Miss Dixon came into the hallway and pushed Joey off of Jane as he'd pinned her to the ground, she sent them both to the principal's office whilst the rest of the students dissipated, only Maura remained. She attempted to sneak past the teacher to her classroom but Miss Dixon saw her and knew she was somehow involved.

"Maura, what happened?"

"Jane was protecting me. She shouldn't be punished, Joey hit her first, she was just defending herself and me. She tried to walk away." Maura was now letting the tears flow freely, Jane had only been trying to protect her and now she was going to get in trouble for it. She had wished that Jane wouldn't fight with her fists but with her words, but she knew in this situation, it wouldn't have made an iota of difference. Miss Dixon nodded and motioned for Maura to go back to class whilst she attempted to resolve the situation with Jane. She wandered down the hallway towards the office and saw both Joey and Jane sitting outside, all bloodied and bruised, but neither said anything to each other. They knew better than to argue in front of the office. Just as she reached the office, they were both being called into the office, but as Jane stood, she hunched over in pain and clutched at her side with her hand, that was when she felt the warm oozy stickiness of blood. Joey sniggered at her, still not fully aware of the situation.

"She's probably just faking it sir, leave her to it." Joey stated to the principal as Jane remained hunched in the chair.

"Rizzoli, get in here now." The principal shouted. It was at that point that Jane collapsed to the floor, with blood freely flowing from her side onto the corridor floor. Miss Dixon ran to Jane as quickly as possible and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"You call the nurse, an ambulance, and send someone to get Maura Isles out of class." Miss Dixon screamed at the secretary who just stared blankly at her. "NOW!" At that point, the secretary bounced into action, calling 911, sending her student assistant to get the nurse and then Maura. It was a long few minutes before the nurse arrived with her medical kit, getting bandages from her bag she immediately placed them on Jane's abdomen, attempting to stem the bleed. About 30 seconds later, Maura arrived, almost screaming when she saw Jane, she collapsed to the floor beside her and held her hand as tightly as she could. She could just about make out what the nurse was doing, and could see her about to lift Jane's t-shirt enough to reveal the injury.

"Don't, stop." Maura said before grabbing the school nurses wrist to prevent her lifting the t-shirt higher.

"Maura, what are you talking about, we need to know what the damage is to be able to treat it." The nurse simply stated.

"Jane would not want you to do that, with all these people here, besides I know what the damage is. Clearly a stitch has been popped from one of her injuries, and I can tell you which if we give her more privacy, I'm sure she doesn't want everyone here knowing what happened." Came Maura's relatively calm reply.

"We don't have time, just tell me now!" The nurse was frantically trying to find the information she desperately needed. Just as she finished her sentence the EMT's rounded the corner along with Detective Korsak.

"Maura, what happened here?" Korsak asked.

"She got into an altercation with another student and appears to have broken the stitch holding together one of her bullet wounds. We need to get it re-stitched now." When she looked around she could see that the Principal had scattered the gathering group of people, leaving herself, the nurse, Miss Dixon and the Principal himself. She wasn't quite sure when everyone else had left but she didn't really care.

"Jane got shot? And why is he here? This isn't a police investigation, is it?" The principal was quite annoyed by the lack of information he'd been given about one of his students.

"This isn't quite the time sir, and no, it's not a police investigation, but I take a personal interest whenever something occurs with Jane. I have become a close family friend." Whilst Korsak and the principal were arguing over minor details, the EMTs had closed Jane's wound and had injected pain relief as she was just re-gaining consciousness.

"Miss Rizzoli, I'm glad to see you waking up. We really should get you to hospital now." The EMT spoke in very calm tone but Jane was having none of it.

"No, no, I'm fine. I don't need to go to hospital." Jane looked around at the amount of people surrounding her until her gaze landed on a face she didn't expect to see. "Detective Korsak, what are you doing here?" She questioned.

"I get informed of any emergency action required pertaining to your name, when I heard an ambulance had been requested for you, I thought the worst so I came down here, only to find out you got in a fight. What's gotten into you Jane?" He asked with a disapproving tone. Jane knew he cared about her, and she respected him greatly, but sometimes he blundered in with no thought for what actually happened.

"It wasn't my fault, he started it and if I didn't defend myself I would've ended up worse than this." She looked to Maura who had worry plastered all over her face. "Hey, I'm ok." She looked directly into Maura's eyes in a hope to convey that she was actually ok.

"Jane, you really should not be getting into fights, especially in your condition." Maura reprimanded.

"What condition? Broken and bruised, with stitches and scars? Well that doesn't seem to be changing, as soon as I get healed from one incident, another one occurs, so what difference does it make?" Jane nearly screamed. She was getting annoyed with everyone telling her what to do and what not to do, so she stood only to realize how much pain she was in, but she didn't let it show. She held her side and bolted from the principals office, she thought nobody would know where she was going, or at least, that was the plan.


	18. Chapter 18

One Second

Chapter 18

**Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews it is really great **** I hope you like where the story is going, if not, give me a PM and tell me your ideas and I'll see if I can incorporate them into my plan **

**Might be a trigger, maybe not, but consider this fair warning.**

**This is a slightly longer chapter than normal so I hope you don't get bored but there was a lot to get through. **

**Enjoy….**

* * *

As Jane sat down she hoped nobody had followed and the fact that she'd been standing for about 5 minutes before she sat down and nobody showed up, told her that no-one had followed, which she was thankful for. She began to gather her thoughts, thinking about how she'd screamed at everyone and stormed off, but nobody understood how she felt. Nobody knew what she was going through. _But that's your fault Rizzoli, you don't let them. _Jane was pulled from her reverie with someone calling her name.

"Jane?" She didn't need to turn to know who it is.

"What are you doing here? And how did you know where I'd be?" Jane bit.

"This is where I always find you, don't you remember, this is where you run to, this is where you're comfortable. I know you, I know this is where you'd come, and I was right."

"YOU DON'T KNOW ME!" Jane shouted as she stood and turned.

"You'd be surprised Jane, I know more than you think. I know you'd do absolutely anything to protect that girl in there, and I know you'd do anything to protect your friends and family. I know that you put others before yourself, and I know you're dealing with a tremendous stress and that you keep pushing away the people that care about you and want to help. I know that you don't like people to see you weak, which is why when you first stood in there, you didn't let anyone see you in pain, but I know you well enough to know inside you're dying of pain, both emotional and physical. Why won't you let anyone help you?"

"Because I don't need any help, not from you or anyone else." Jane stared her teacher in the eyes but neither refused to back down.

"I think you do, and people are offering their help and you're just pushing them away, can you imagine how that feels? Can you imagine how Maura feels when all she wanted to do was help?"

"And the best way to help is to betray my trust? If that's what you call help, I definitely don't want it. I need people in my life that I can trust, people that don't say they want to help but really just want the latest gossip on Jane Rizzoli."

"The only person in there who was worried about what you'd want was Maura, she made sure that nobody lifted your shirt to see your wound, she argued with the principal to make sure everybody left and she told the EMT's what they needed to know so that your dignity could remain intact. If that isn't caring, I don't know what is." Jane sat back down and Miss Dixon sat beside her, placing a caring hand on Jane's knee. To which Jane flinched but didn't shy away. "Jane, I cannot imagine what you've been through, and I'm not sure I want to, but Maura loves you very much and would do anything for you. When you refused to see her she was absolutely distraught and there was nothing I could do to console her and she told me what you did in that warehouse, every detail. You are clearly very brave, but that was also very reckless, what would your mother think if you died, how would she feel?"

"She'd feel a damn site better than I do. You want to know why I did what I did, it wasn't for me, it was because Maura deserves so much more, she deserves more than me, she deserves more than her shitty parents and I have nothing to look forward to in my future. I've got a serial killer with a weird obsession with me, I've got more scars than normal skin, I've got an overprotective mother, and wherever I go, trouble seems to follow. I have nothing to live for, I just wasn't prepared to die scared. I am tired of being scared." Jane barely chocked the last few words out as it became clear that she was about to cry.

"What are you scared of?"

"I'm scared that I won't always be able to get away, I'm scared I won't be able to protect the ones I love. There has been two separate occasions when I have been abducted and I have nearly died both times, each as severe as the previous. How can I know that the third time, I'll be just as lucky?"

"Why do you think they'll be a third time? And it wasn't luck that you got away, it was determination. You decided then that you had something to live for, why is that different now?" Miss Dixon asked sincerely.

"Because…I don't know. I guess I thought I was strong enough to beat it, beat the nightmares and beat the fear. I thought there was going to be something else out there for me, but as it turns out, there isn't. It's just one crime after another, I must seriously be in the wrong place at the wrong time constantly." Jane was starting to cry now, and had turned away from her teacher, but Miss Dixon knew what she was trying to hide.

"You are strong enough to beat the fear Jane, you did it when he had you and you did it when Maura was taken. You constantly show everybody that you're capable of great things, but you're the only person who doesn't believe it. You're the only person who can continue to prove it, but you can't do that if you give up. Nobody is expecting you to be fine straight away, but that's exactly what you want them to do. You don't give yourself enough time to heal and go straight back to being the way you were before, just slightly more scarred. What made you get away from Hoyt to begin with?"

"I've told you before, I wasn't prepared to die scared, and I definitely wasn't prepared to die like that, at the hands of a serial killer. I wasn't prepared to let everything good I'd come to know be wasted because I gave up. I think that's why he kept me so long, because I only begged for the first few days, after that, I didn't beg, I didn't show him I was scared, I didn't cry, I just took it. He kept telling me to scream for help or to cry, but whatever he did, I just took it. I guess it was stupid when I look back on it, but I can't help what I did, it felt right at the time. I guess I did something right because I was the person he kept for the longest, the only reason the police kept looking was because my body hadn't been found and he always dumped people in public places."

"Jane, you don't have to answer if you don't want to, but how did you escape?"

"Erm….there was one time where I'd try to escape before. That's why he shot me, because I'd stabbed him in the leg with his own weapon." Jane could see Miss Dixon flinch at her words. "That was quite near the start, probably within the first week. For what I guess to be about 3 days, the last 3 days, he erm….had my hands pinned to the floor…..with scalpels. That's how I got these scars…." Jane lifted her hands to show her teacher, who once again flinched, and try to hide a muffled cry. "When he was out of the house one day, I decided enough was enough. Every inch of my body was hurting, my shoulders had began to heal but were still extremely painful. I….I'm sorry, this is quite hard." Jane once again turned her head away from her teacher. Who merely nodded. "I pulled my hand through the scalpel, it was still pinned in the ground but my left hand was now free, but the amount of damage to my hand meant that I couldn't grip anything, I couldn't move my fingers. So I had to pull the other hand free aswell. Meaning I stretched the wounds because as opposed to just the blade, the whole scalpel went through my hand. Anyway….I gripped one of the scalpels between my palms….god there was so much blood it made it hard to grip. But I kept hold of it…and waiting until he came back. He always left the cellar door open when he came down, I never knew why. I'm just thankful he did. When he came back down, I sliced at the tendons in the back of his knee….I knew from practice that when they get torn, you can't move your leg, so I figured that was my best chance. I ran through the house, out the door and onto the street. I just kept running and running until I couldn't run anymore, and then I was found by a patrolling police car. Because I was capable of remembering the direction I'd ran in, I was able to direct them to where he was. When the police arrived he was passed out in the basement. Apparently from the pain, but I stopped listening after they said they'd caught him." Jane turned to face her teacher who now had tears streaming down her face.

"Jane, I can't believe you went through all of that. I bet 99% of people would've given up and accepted their fate. I'm not complaining, but I didn't expect you to tell me, why did you?"

"Because you asked." Came Jane's simple reply.

"Haven't people asked in the past?"

"Not directly no, they just expected me to elaborate. And when I didn't, they figured it was all too traumatic, what they didn't realize was that was the least traumatic moment of those damned 47 days. I don't know what other people were thinking but that's what I've always assumed." Miss Dixon appeared to be thinking about what was said and was zoning out a little but seemed to bring herself back with a shake of her head.

"You alright there Miss?" Jane enquired.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking about our previous conversation out here. The one where you made me play for questions." Jane chuckled at the thought.

"What about it?"

"Well I've been thinking about it, obviously not for very long because it was only about an hour and a half ago. But I want you to meet my other half. Would you be up for that? She's been quite down recently, and I can't help but think that you're positive outlook will help her. You talking about finding the right motivation and that sort of thing. I don't know, I just was thinking. It's ok if you don't want to, I just don't know what else to do, and you're so strong. I just…I don't kn-" Jane cut her off before she could finish.

"Hey, don't worry about it, I'll do it. I said earlier that I want to do what I can to help other people, if this is one of those situations, I'll be happy to do it." Miss Dixon felt it was inappropriate but didn't know how to show her appreciation so gave Jane a hug anyway. Only to have Jane wince.

"Oh Jane, I'm sorry, I forgot about that." Jane just smiled and nodded back at her.

"After school?" Jane questioned.

"Yeah, that's perfect, she's supposed to pick me up anyway."

* * *

Jane was just walking out of Maths at the end of the day when Maura caught up to her.

"Jane. Jane." Jane turned upon hearing her name and turned to face the love of her life. "How're you doing? Do you need a ride home? I know you can't ride for now. And I also wanted to thank you for earlier, and also to say I'm sorry for moaning at you, I know that you did it for me and you tried not to get into the fight but he was asking for it. I also wanted to let you know that Joey has been suspended as there were many witnesses who saw him bullying me and then him starting with you." Jane merely chuckled at how Maura was babbling and also how she was incapable of knowing well known sayings.

"Maur, calm down, I'm not running anywhere. I'm going to speak with Miss Dixon and her other half, I'm not really sure why but she asked me to, so thank you, but I'm ok for a lift home. As for Joey, he deserves it, and it's starting on, not starting with Maur. But I'm ok thank you. I'll see you tomorrow though, yeah?" Jane wasn't angry anymore, which made Maura smile, but she was also slightly embarrassed that she got one more saying wrong, but she didn't mind because Jane wouldn't laugh at her for it.

"Ok Jane, I'm glad you're not mad at me anymore. Call me later if you want." Maura said hopefully.

"I could never stay mad at you sweetie." Jane replied truthfully whilst pulling Maura into a hug. Little did the teenagers know, but Miss Dixon was watching their interaction from her doorway, she smiled to herself and retreated back into her office as the two girls were parting. A few minutes later there was a knock at her door and Jane walked in.

"Hi Jane, how was your last class? I see you've made things up with Maura." Miss Dixon stated with a knowing smirk. Jane made her way and perched on one of the desks on the front row.

"I wouldn't say we've made up but we're definitely getting there. I can't stay mad at her, I love her and I know she didn't hurt me intentionally, it'll just take a little while to gain my trust back, you know? And maths was well, maths." They both chuckled to Jane's comment knowing how much she hated maths class.

"I know what you mean, trust is very fragile and I can imagine yours is even more so after everything that has happened to you. I don't blame you of course, I think I'm just trying to wrap my head around all the information I've received about you in the last few months, it's opened my eyes quite substantially to you and it's refreshing. It's nice to know there is still people like you out there." Seeing how uncomfortable Jane was getting she decided to change the subject. "Is it ok if we leave in a little while, whilst we're not doing anything wrong, I don't want rumors to start flying if you know what I mean?" She asked with a worried glance to Jane.

"Of course, I understand, I mean everyone knows I'm gay around here now they've seen me with Maura and rumors have been flying about you for a while." Jane replied with a smirk.

"Oh have they now, what rumors would they be?" She enquired, she already had a good idea, but wanted to know for sure, it was always nice to know what students were saying about you.

"You know that would break the student code." Jane replied with a wink.

"Oh of course. I apologize. How long before your cast comes off? I hear the team needs to back. How did you break your wrist anyway?" Miss Dixon enquired. She really didn't know how it happened, all her other injuries were from weapons but a broken wrist?

"Funny story, this blob of a human called Michael had a bit of a problem with me, and I'd broken his hand after he pulled a gun on me and I forced his hand the wrong way. Anyway, he hit me whilst I was tied to a chair and my wrist took the full force of my weight when I landed. Hence it being broken."

"Did you want to get going by the way? Most students should have left by now." Jane merely nodded and the both got up and began walking towards the parking lot. "I still can't believe you Jane, you defeated armed men with a broken wrist, I just cannot wrap my head around all of this. Sorry." She looked slightly defeated in the fact that she couldn't comprehend how such a young girl had such strong motivation and determination to be able to do half the things that she has done. It was then that she saw her girlfriend and hopefully her soon to be her fiancé sitting in the car across the parking lot. "Hey, Jesse is over there." She pointed towards the car and gave Jesse a quick wave.

"Ok, if you wanna go and say hello or whatever, coz that's not something I want to see." Jane said with her 'grossed out' face, as her Ma calls it. "I'm going to call my Ma and tell her what's happening. You've met her so she's fine with it, but she panics if I'm not home." Miss Dixon laughed at her first comment and merely nodded at the second and headed towards the car and gave her girlfriend a tender kiss.

"Hey baby, who's that girl you're with, is she a student?" Jesse enquired once they had parted.

"Yeah, I asked her to meet you. She will change your life, she has already changed mine. She is such an extraordinary person and you'll see it as soon as you meet her. Her name is Jane." Miss Dixon felt she'd slightly overdone it with her introduction, but with a quick glance to Jane, she realized that she hadn't. She laughed when she saw Jane making very Italian gestures with her hands whilst on the phone to her mother.

"Wait, Jane? The Jane? The Jane Rizzoli?" Jesse asked in shock.

"Yes, that is the one and only Jane Rizzoli. I take her for anatomy and biology and she's recently started opening up to me, and she's been through so much I just want to help her."

"Talking about me by any chance?" They both jumped when Jane's voice resonated from the back of the car. Jane just laughed.

"How did you get in here?" Her teacher wasn't mad, but just looked scared.

"You two are terrible at noticing your surroundings." Jane laughed. "That's definitely not going to help if you ever get into trouble, I'm going to have to switch the roles again Miss. You're definitely going to have to do better than that. Can't have my favorite teacher getting into trouble now can I?" She said with a smirk.

"You must be Jane. I'm Jesse." Jesse said raising her hand for Jane to shake. Not too subtly, Miss Dixon lowered Jesse's hand and merely shook her head.

"Sorry, I don't shake. Miss Dixon is a very quick learner when it comes to my do's and don'ts but she forgets sometimes and has to be reminded with a whooping in basketball." Jane flashed the famous Rizzoli grin. Jesse had read all about both attacks in the paper regarding Jane and she could now see what her girlfriend meant about this girl, she was inspirational, and she'd barely spent any time with her.

"Where'd you want to go Jane? You're doing us a favor so it's only fair." Miss Dixon turned to face Jane when asking the question.

"You mind if we go to the courts in the park, you know how much I like the courts."

"No problem. Though I'm not playing you again." She spoke whilst Jesse started the car.

The car ride was quite short once they were out of the hustle and bustle of the school gates. There was a comfortable silence in the car as Jane was contemplating what was going to come of the conversation. Little did she know, but Jesse and her teacher were thinking the same thing. Upon arriving at the park, they all took a seat in the bleachers and an awkward silence fell upon them.

"Soooooo…" Jane began. "Why am I here? Miss Dixon was quite vague with her nervous ramblings earlier. I'm just a normal teenager, I don't know what I can help with but I'll try." Jane sat on the row in front of her teacher and girlfriend but turned to face them so she was sat the wrong way round on the bench.

"Jane, you don't need to call me Miss Dixon outside of school, call me Sofia. And just to clarify, Jane you are not a normal teenager, you are absolutely extraordinary and everything you have done for Maura and yourself is just unbelievable and I still find it hard to accept that you are here now after I saw you so weak in the hospital." Sofia was trying to get across to her very stubborn student but knew that it could easily backfire.

"Woah, woah. Take a step back. I am never weak. I was a little wounded, but never weak. I did what I did for Maura because she didn't deserve to be in a situation like that and I had to do everything in my power to get her out of that situation, if I didn't do everything, then I would never have been able to live with myself, knowing I could've helped but didn't. Have you never had a situation like that? Where you could have done something, but didn't? How did you feel?" Jane wasn't angry, just determined to get her point across.

"I think I know what you mean. But would you have only done that for Maura, or a member of your family?" Jesse was the first to reply after a short time to take in what Jane had said.

"No. I would've done that for anyone." Came Jane's simple reply.

"Really? Why?" Jesse was highly confused, and at Jane's previous statement, so was Sofia, she wanted to know what Jane's reasoning was.

"Well, when you put it directly, I'm not sure. It's just a feeling I have. I just feel like I'm here to do something with my life, I'm here to help other people. And if I don't, then I have failed. If I don't give 200% to every situation then I haven't done enough. Who's to say that the person I don't help isn't going to go on and develop the cure for cancer?" Jane had never been asked directly but she hoped she'd given an adequate answer.

"Wow, you continue to surprise me Jane. When did you first get this feeling? And what makes you think their life is more valuable than yours?" Sofia asked curiously.

"I don't know, I was 10 or 11 I guess. We were on vacation at the lakes. That's a different story, and if you get friendly with my Ma there is a 100% guarantee she'll tell you about it, she always tells people, she told Maura not long ago. I don't think their life is more valuable than mine, but what makes my life more valuable than theirs?" Came Jane's thinking point.

"I've never thought about it like that, but the majority of people wouldn't look at it like that. Why don't you tell people about it Jane?"

"Because it's in the past, why does it matter? What I've done doesn't make me the person I am today, it gives me a step in the direction of the person I want to become." Jesse looked to her girlfriend and spoke.

"You weren't lying about her. I thought you were exaggerating but you were exactly right." She leant in to kiss her but was interrupted.

"Guys, I'm right here. I don't need my teacher making out with her girlfriend. No matter how much you love her, this is not something I'm going to be able to forget, so please don't. Wait until you get home to show her how much you love her and how right she was." Jane said with a wink at Jesse. To which she earned a playful shove from her teacher. "That's definitely not allowed." Jane said with a smirk. Jane loved how relaxed she felt around the two women. It was a relaxed state she hadn't felt in a while, and it was nice. She certainly didn't expect to feel so relaxed talking about herself.

"Sorry Jane, you're right. But I've previously told her how amazing you are and she didn't quite believe me when I first told her about you, apparently she's now changed her mind, as I knew she would." Sofia said with a knowing smile.

"I'm not as amazing as everyone makes me out to be, but most of all, I'm not a hero as everyone seems to think." Jane said whilst looking down to her hands. She hated being called a hero; that was the last thing she thought of herself as.

"Jane you're the youngest person in existence to be nominated for the Carnegie Medal. You're bravery was described as 'unquestionable, irrefutable and overwhelming' if I remember correctly. If that doesn't make you a hero, I don't know what does." Jesse stated in awe.

"Wow, you've really been following the story, that was aired months and months ago." Jane said, slightly dumbfounded that somebody would follow her story so closely. Jesse looked slightly embarrassed that she'd just revealed how much she knew about her.

"You're a bit of a hero and idol for our Jesse here." Sofia revealed.

"Oh really?" Jane said, enjoying Jesse's sudden blush.

"I guess you could put it like that, I'm just a bit awestruck meeting you. When Soph first told me that she taught you I was slightly jealous that she got to know you, but now I realize that you're just a silent hero. Hiding in the shadows until you're needed and then just coming to the rescue. It's just amazing how motivated you are to do the right thing. I just can't believe you're so young but have such strong ideas about right and wrong and what a person should be willing to do for another person."

"Do you think I'm wrong? Do you think I was wrong doing what I did?" Jane questioned.

"No of course not. I just can't believe it. If you don't mind, can I ask you a question?" Jane nodded and she continued. "How many stitches have you had? It's a weird question I know, but it'll give me an idea of how severely you put yourself in danger."

"Pertaining to this incident, in total, or just both incidents?" Jane needed specifics or she'd have no idea what number to give.

"Erm…both incidents?"

"400"

"Wow, that's ridiculous, nobody should have their body held together like that." Jane just laughed.

"I'm not being held together. This may sound weird too, but do you want to see?"

"See what?" Jesse enquired.

"My wounds. According to Maura, if I let other people see them, I'll be more comfortable with them and won't feel so self-conscious. I'm getting much better and Maura is the only person besides me who has seen them all, and obviously I can't show you them all here because well, we're in a park, but I'm ok if you want to see some of them."

"Sure, ok" Jesse wasn't sure she could face it, but her curiosity got the better of her.

At hearing the ok, Jane stood up, took a glance over her shoulder to make sure nobody was looking and lifted her shirt to reveal the most recent wounds, and the older scars, she then turned so they could see the scars on her back. Upon hearing a gasp from one of the women, she lowered her shirt and turned around to see Jesse crying and Sofia's eyes welling up.

"Hey, why are you crying? I'm ok." Jane tried to comfort.

"I just….I just can't believe that that someone is capable of inflicting that much damage onto another human being. I also can't believe how you can be so strong after that has happened to you. How did you get through it?" Jesse asked Jane.

"What would be the benefit of me sitting in the corner feeling sorry for myself? Nobody would benefit from that and I would only end up hurting myself and those around me that I love." Came Jane's honest reply. To which Jesse began crying again. "I don't know what I'm saying wrong, and I'm sorry if I'm upsetting you, I honestly don't mean to. Maybe I should go." Jane felt bad for making her cry and didn't really know what to say to make it better.

"No Jane, don't go." Sofia said quickly as Jane stood up. "She's just overwhelmed by you, as I am, if I'm honest. I knew both incidents were serious but I had no idea you were injured to that extent. It just makes me feel even more honored to know you." She explained with a smile.

"I'll give you a couple of minutes I know my scars can be quite overwhelming. I'll be back in a minute." With that, Jane stood and walked to the cages with the basketball courts leaving the two women alone.

"You've got to help her Soph. She's more than I expected her to be, she's absolutely amazing. How can such a wonderful person go through so much and still be so upbeat. Did you see those scars? She must have been in so much pain."

"I know baby, I know. But you heard her, she's strong. She does it all for the right reasons and there is nothing wrong with that. I had no idea her injuries were so severe but I have every faith she'll be absolutely fine. I told you she was inspiring." Sofia gave a quick glance to Jane to ensure she was still looking the other way and leant in to kiss her girlfriend which was quickly deepened by Jesse.

"Guys, check out these dykes. I bet they're well up for it." Came the comment that separated them from their passion. They turned to see a teenaged boy leering at them with his friends. From behind them, they could see Jane advancing on the boy.

"Jasper, why don't you just fuck off? Nobody around here wants you here. You're an absolute twat and just because you can't get any girl around here to look twice at you, you have to bring other people down to your level. So why don't you and your little minions just fuck off and leave them alone?" Jane spoke with an authority she didn't have, but the boys certainly knew she meant business.

"Oh look, Jane Rizzoli, has come to the rescue. Had to have known you'd be hanging around with a couple of dykes. Why don't you go and join them, then I can take a picture and show it to Mummy." Jasper leered.

"Oh fuck off Jasper. Just because you scare people into being friends with you, it doesn't mean I'm afraid of you." Jane squared up to him until she was reminded why she was arguing in the first place.

"Come on Jane, let's go." Spoke Sofia from behind her.

"Go on Jane, your girlfriend is calling you." Jasper shouted to her as she turned around. Jane merely flipped him the bird and kept walking towards her teacher. She really didn't want to get into a fight in front of her teacher, but with Jasper, it might be unavoidable. As they began on the journey back to the car, Jasper and his goons followed behind.

"Oh Jane, I've got something for you." Jasper called, causing her to stop and turn.

"I don't want anything from you Jasper." She spoke as she turned back towards the car.

"Oh you'll want this, I promise." At this, he grabbed her right shoulder and spun her so that she was facing him. He then punched her squarely on the jaw. Jane barely flinched as the punch landed and she heard the gasp of both women now standing behind her.

"Boys, grab the other two. It's more fun when there are people watching." Jasper ordered. Upon his orders, his boys flocked around Jesse and Sofia and grabbed both their arms receiving yelps from both of them.

"Jasper let them go. They're nobody to you. It's me you have a problem with and only because I refused to kiss you in second grade and then continually beat your ass to this point whenever you picked a fight." Jane pleaded.

"Well, I hear that today, you might have a problem. I heard from Joey that you've got a few weaknesses in you today, what is it, about here?" He said, reaching forward and poking her wound from earlier. Jane showed no sign that it hurt but Sofia knew that it had to hurt after she'd seen the wound just minutes before. Jane was soon given away when her wound began to bleed once again. Jane turned to face Sofia and Jesse and spoke.

"I'm sorry." Was all she said.

"Jane what are you sorry for?" Came Sofia's quick reply.

"This." Jane had barely finished her sentence before spinning on her heels and punching Jasper in the gut, once he was buckled over, she landed one clean punch just below his temple and he fell straight to the ground. The majority of his boys gasped in horror and as she turned to face them, they all scattered rather quickly.

"Let's go ladies." Jane spoke to Jesse and Sofia.

"Jane, what the hell was that? Why didn't you just tell him who we were? You didn't have to fight him, and I definitely cannot condone it." Sofia spoke. She was finally getting an insight into Jane's life and she was becoming more and more concerned with every passing minute.

"I'm sorry, but if I told him you were my teachers, he would have just gone to the school, told the principal and then he'd have made up some wide stories which would have spread around school making in unbearable for you and me and we both know rumors can be enough to ruin and career and we also both know, you're the best teacher in that place, so I couldn't let that happen. And if I didn't beat him, then he would have just started on you two, and I couldn't let that happen. So once again, I'm sorry I fought him in front of you, but now you know the information I had, do you really blame me?" Jane flashed her Rizzoli smirk knowing it got her out of most things and kept walking. Jesse and Sofia just stood staring at each other dumbfounded at what had just unfolded right before them. They were brought out of their thoughts by Jane. "Oh and can you drop me at Maura's I need my stomach re-stitched thanks to that twat." Jane asked simply.

"If you need to be restiched we need to get you to the hospital." Jesse stated matter of factly, Jane just laughed. "What's so funny?" She asked completely clueless.

"That's just funny, I only go to hospital when I'm too unconscious or too close to death to do anything about it, besides, Maura is one of the best sutures I've ever had." Jane replied with a wink. When they both looked at her with the same thought Jane continued. "Not like that, get your minds out of the gutter. I popped a stitch when I was with her once, refused to go to hospital and she stitched it for me. And before you think it, we weren't doing anything like that, I think we just got a bit carried away with the tickling. Simple as that, and she didn't know I had stitches so don't say we shouldn't have been or whatever you're going to say."

"Jane you are an absolute nightmare, but I'm so glad I know you." Came Sofia's witty reply. "I really should take you to hospital but after your little stunt earlier, I know you won't go, so let's go to Maura's." Jane just smiled. "Just don't bleed in Jesse's car."

Upon arriving at Maura's house Sofia climbed out and knocked on the door. A few minutes later, Maura arrived at the door.

"Miss Dixon, what are you doing here? Oh my god, has something happened to Jane? Please don't tell me something's happened?" Maura panicked.

"No, no. She just popped a stitch and asked us to bring her here." Maura visibly relaxed upon hearing the news. "She still loves you, you know. She listens to you, and wouldn't stop talking about you."

"Really?" Maura was slightly surprised to hear how Jane had been opening up.

"Really." Sofia turned and Maura looked passed her teacher to see Jane just behind them.

* * *

**Hey guys, that was a long one eh? I hope you enjoyed it. Please review, good or bad, I don't mind. I just like the feedback **


	19. Chapter 19

One Second

Chapter 19

**Hey guys, thank you all for the reviews they are awesome. I'm so sorry I've been gone so long but I've had no internet after moving house and it's been a very hectic few weeks so I hope that you can forgive me with this new edition to the story. I know it's only a short chapter but I hope that it will tide you over for a little while whilst I prepare the next few chapters. **

**I hope you're enjoying reading this story as much as I'm enjoying writing it**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

It had been three weeks since Miss Dixon brought Jane to Maura's doorstep. It been three weeks since Jane had admitted to Maura that she was still in love with her and that she wanted to start again. It had been three weeks since Jane had kissed Maura with more passion than Maura had thought possible. It had been the best three weeks of Maura's life. She and Jane were happier than they were before, Jane was starting to trust her again, they spent all their time together as Jane was still unable to play sports and Maura was helping Jane do much better in school which was starting to show in her grades.

Jane awoke in the morning with a massive smile on her face, it was the first night in a very long time that she'd slept the night through with no nightmares and she knew there was only one reason for it. Maura. She showered, almost breaking into song, she bounced down the stairs to see the grin of her mother as she rounded the corner into the kitchen.

"Morning baby, you seem very happy? Do you want breakfast?" Angela grinned.

"Please Ma, any chance of bunny pancakes?" Jane replied with a smirk.

"Anything for you. I'm glad to have my baby back."

"I haven't gone anywhere Ma." She defended.

"Oh but you did. You were gone for too long and I missed you. I don't blame you, I'm just glad to have you back." Jane could see her mother welling up with the words she was speaking, so she stood from the bar stool and went around the breakfast bar to hug her. Jane was never really much of a hugger, and everybody knew it, but Jane knew it was exactly what her mother needed, and not that she'd admit it, but so did Jane. They both just stood in their embrace until Frankie and Tommy lulled into the kitchen, both clearly not happy they've had to wake up for school. There was a comfortable conversation amongst the family that morning, everybody was talking and laughing until it was finally time to leave. For the first time in too long, Jane was able to ride her bike once again. She stood from her bar stool, said goodbye to her family and wandered into the garage, sighing when she saw her beloved bike. She turned her keys in the ignition and started her bike, letting out a chuckle as the roar filled the garage. She grabbed her helmet, jumped on the bike and drove to Maura's, letting out a yell of excitement as she weaved through the traffic. Upon arriving at the welcoming driveway of Maura's house, she got off her bike and walked her confident walk up towards the door, but before she could knock, Maura had already opened the door and wrapped her arms around Jane's neck, embracing her strongly. It wasn't long before their lips were connected, only separating when the need for air became too much.

"Hey beautiful, you seem happy to see me." Jane grinned. "You ready to go baby?"

"I'm always happy to see you Jane and yes, just let me grab my bag." Maura walked back into the house, whilst Jane waited on the porch. She returned very quickly holding her bag and helmet; she gave Jane another kiss before walking past her to Jane's bike. Jane just stood dumbfounded, she was always amazed at how Maura made her lose all her logical thoughts and made her feel like nothing in the world existed in that moment.

They rode to school comfortably, Maura's arms wrapped around Jane, they were definitely much more comfortable with each other than they had been before and it was growing everyday, just as their love for one another was. Jane parked in her usual spot, grabbed Maura's hand and wandered to find Frost. It was this comfortableness they had with each other that amazed both of them, but neither of them was about to let it end. They wandered hand in hand to the basketball courts, they passed many teachers on the way, many of whom gave disapproving looks but all had given up on telling them off because as soon as they had, Jane and Maura would rejoin their hands almost instantaneously.

"What class do you have first Jane?" Maura asked inquisitively.

"Biology. Get to see Sofia, she's been slightly down recently, I might see if I can see if anything is wrong, I have a free period after so I might try and talk to her. She's become more than a teacher, you know? She's not persistent in a teacher way, she's persistent in a caring way, and she's not too pushy. She's just seems to genuinely care about my welfare you know? Anyway, doesn't matter. What about you honey?"

"I've got a free first and then French. I do love French. Hey, there's Barry." Maura pointed out. As they began walking towards him, Maura continued. "It's understandable that you care about her wellbeing, she is a very nice lady, maybe something's going on, it might be nice for you to talk to her, I'd love to see you at the break but if you're still with her then that's fine honey, I understand."

Just as they caught up to Frost, the school bell rang, signaling the beginning of first period. They all laughed and joked towards their lockers, grabbed their books and headed for first lesson. By the time Jane had walked Maura to class, she was a few minutes late for Miss Dixon's class but knew she wouldn't be too harsh on her. But on this occasion, she was very wrong.

"Rizzoli, where have you been? You are late for my class, now sit down and catch up." Miss Dixon bellowed as Jane entered that classroom. She was only a couple of minutes late and definitely didn't warrant that kind of reaction from her teacher, but she merely nodded her head and took her seat. _I will find out what's wrong. _Jane mused as Miss Dixon continued the lesson.

By the end of class, Miss Dixon had reprimanded Jane numerous times and given nearly a dozen students detention for reasons unbeknown to them, but they were the students and she was the teacher, who were they to argue. As the rest of the students filtered, rather quickly, out of the classroom, Jane approached her teacher's desk.

"What do you want Jane? Can't you see I'm busy?" Miss Dixon spoke before Jane even had a chance to explain why she was there. Jane could tell something was wrong but didn't know how to broach the subject. _What am I supposed to do? She's still my teacher. I don't know. God Rizzoli, why do you have to care so much?_ "Rizzoli, I asked you a question. What do you want?" Miss Dixon spoke again.

"Erm…well…I guess…."

"Come on Rizzoli, I don't have all day. Spit it out." She hollered.

"Look, will you just shut up. I know you're having a rough time of whatever it is you're going through but that does not give you the right to talk to me like shit, I am still your student, and you gave nearly a dozen people detention, what the hell is that about? Whatever it is, get your shit together. And the reason I came up here? That was to see if you were ok, but if you treat me like that, why the hell should I bother?" Jane shouted, before turning away from her gob smacked teacher and making her exit. Jane made it just out the door before she felt a hand on her arm. Once again, she jerked free of the grasp and spun to face the culprit. Once again, her face relaxed once she realized it was Miss Dixon, then she became frustrated again when she remembered she was still angry with the teacher.

"Jane wait. Look I'm sorry." Miss Dixon began, clearly ashamed of her actions she looked at her shoes.

"What are you sorry for?" Jane barked.

"I'm sorry for grabbing you again. I keep forgetting about that, I know that it makes you uncomfortable but when you're capable of such consideration of other people I forget about your qualms. I'm also sorry for being a total and utter bitch today in class. I know you don't deserve it. And I'm sorry for what I just said, I know you only meant well and I shouldn't have taken it out on you." Miss Dixon was now looking at Jane, and as a few members of staff passed and eyed them suspiciously, Miss Dixon signaled for Jane to join her in her classroom, which Jane gladly did. She took her normal seat in front of Miss Dixon's desk and waited for Miss Dixon to begin. But she didn't.

"Why'd you invite me in if you aren't going to say anything?" Jane asked, a hint of bitterness still in her voice.

"I'm not sure if I'm honest, I like being around you, it makes me feel calm, safe and protected. I know that sounds crazy and it definitely should be the other way round with me being the teacher, but the other day, when we were out with Jesse, I've never had anyone do that for me before, I mean you got into a fight to protect my reputation. Why did you do it?" The last words she spoke were more to herself than to Jane, but Jane still heard them.

"I'm not sure I understand what's going on Miss Dixon. I protected you because you're my friend, aren't you? You shouldn't have your reputation threatened just because we decided to go to the park. It's simple really. As for the rest of it, I dunno, I guess you're going crazy Miss." Jane simply shrugged.

"It all makes sense Jane. With you, with Maura, with how Maura feels about you. I can see why she feels it." Miss Dixon voice broke on the last few words and was now very close to tears, Jane could sense that, but nothing made sense to her.

"Miss Dixon, I'm sorry to sound like a broken record, but I really have no idea what's going on here, and why you're upset. If I can help I will, but I can't help if I don't know what the problem is, you see?"

"THAT'S THE PROBLEM!" Miss Dixon yelled. She shouted so loudly that Jane was worried that someone else may have heard.

"Let's go talk about this somewhere else, you're clearly upset and if you plan on shouting at me more, which is fine by the way, then we should probably go somewhere that won't arouse suspicion. Let's go to the courts." Miss Dixon merely nodded and allowed Jane to lead her out to their favorite place to talk. Once they sat on the bleachers, Jane continued. "Ok, now, let's start at the beginning. What's the problem?"

"You are, don't you see? With everything you do and just EVERYTHING." Miss Dixon really didn't know how to convey her point but wasn't really sure how else to phrase her problem.

"You always come to someone's rescue. You're always there at the perfect time to fix whatever the problem is. And then people start relying on you to be there when there is a problem and then when there is a problem and you're not there, what happens then? People start to rely on you and then they can't rely on themselves." She was beginning to sound hysterical but Jane thought she got the point.

"Miss Dixon, listen. I'm normally there to solve the problem because I'm the CAUSE of the problem. That's a massive difference. The majority of the time, I'm just clearly up my own messes. If it's not to forward, what problem did you expect me to be there for but I wasn't?"

"Just everything, I don't know how to cope with all this, I don't know what to do to make it right and I don't really know what I did to deserve it, I just need you to help me, but I also want to be able to do this on my own." She mumbled.

"Miss Dixon, I've already said that I'll help in anyway I can, but if you don't tell me the problem, then I'm definitely not capable of fixing it."

"It's Jesse." Was all she said before becoming a blubbering mess.

"What about Jesse? What's happened? Did you argue? Whatever it is, I'm sure it can be fixed." Jane stated reassuringly.

"It can't be fixed Jane, not by you, not by anyone. Jesse is gone. She's gone."

"Where? Why?" Jane was so confused. Why had Jesse left? They were so happy? Had Sofia proposed and Jesse said no?

"No, she's just gone. I got this….somehow you're involved Jane. I know who it's from I just don't want to accept it. I just don't want to believe it." Miss Dixon pulled a note from her trouser pocket and handed it over to Jane. Jane unfolded the new piece of paper and realized immediately what it was.

On it, there was a picture of Jane, Jesse and Miss Dixon, it had been taken when they were in the park, Jane had her shirt slightly raised and from behind Jane you could see the stunned faces of Miss Dixon and Jesse. Written underneath the photo was;

"_Tell Jane I said hi."_

Jane didn't know what to do, she put her hand over her mouth in shock and began crying immediately. How could this happen? All she said was;

"Hoyt."

* * *

**Hey guys, I know I'm being very horrible here, and I hope you can forgive me, but I have a rough idea where this story is going and I hope that you'll stick with me whilst I get there. I know this was a short chapter but it is necessary in the process of this story. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and if you didn't I'd love to know why :) **


	20. Chapter 20

One Second

Chapter 20

**Hey guys, I'm sorry again that I've been away so long and so I hope that 2 chapters in quick succession will make you a little happier.**

**It's only a short chapter but hopefully it'll keep you entertained whilst I write the next one. **

* * *

Jane was still dumbstruck. She knew that it had to be Hoyt, he would be the only person who would do this, but how, how is it possible? He's still in prison isn't he? That's what Jane was lead to believe but now she had to find out the truth. She'd made up her mind, she was going to sort this out, she was going to help Miss Dixon, and she was going to get Jesse back. Alive.

"Come on, let's go." Jane was already on her feet leading Miss Dixon away before she had a chance to say anything. They were already at Jane's locker before Miss Dixon knew what was happening, Jane was loading her locker with her school books and bag and removing her and Maura's helmets.

"Jane, stop. Where are we going?" Miss Dixon asked completely clueless.

"We're going to get your girl back. It'll be quicker on my bike, we can avoid Boston traffic." By the time Jane had finished talking, she was already pushing Miss Dixon towards the school parking lot.

"Jane, just stop. Calm down, take a breath. What about school? We can't just leave." Jane looked completely dumbfounded at the suggestion that they should wait until the school day was over.

"Are you serious? The love of your life is out there, in grave danger and you want to sit in there and teach me which bone goes where? Are you fucking serious? If that's what you want to do, then fine. I'll do this on my own." Jane was so annoyed that Miss Dixon didn't seem very committed to getting Jesse back. But who was Jane to judge? She often acted before considering the consequences, but in a situation like this, time was of the essence. Jane had already turned away from Miss Dixon and was making her way to the doors to leave the building. She stopped when Miss Dixon called after her.

"Jane stop. What's the plan?" _It all makes sense now, she's so determined, she's only met Jesse once and she's this determined to get her back, I'd hate to be on the wrong side of this Rizzoli. _

"Well, first off, we're going to get out of here and go and see my favorite Boston Homicide detective. He should be able to get us started, then we'll go from there. What'd you say? Are you in?" Jane had changed her tune now she realized that Miss Dixon was just trying to be practical in terms of getting in long term trouble, maybe she needed someone to ground her.

"I'm in. How're we getting out of school? What's the excuse? Wouldn't it look suspicious that a teacher is leaving with a student?"

"I guess, just tell the guard that I've broken a stitch and you're taking me to hospital. They're too dumb to question more than that, they won't even write it down so don't worry about that, how do you think I always sneak out? They're idiots, honestly." Miss Dixon merely nodded, she was partially stunned and partially awestruck at how confident Jane seemed in her techniques of sneaking around rules.

Once they'd enacted their plan with the security guard, the made their way to Jane's bike in the parking lot.

"I'm not sure about this Jane, I've never been on a bike before." Miss Dixon stated honestly.

"Now's not a time to be scared, jump on, close your eyes, and hold on tight to me ok. I don't bite anymore, promise." Jane attempted to try and lighten to mood but it fell on deaf ears.

Jane hopped on her bike and Miss Dixon cautiously climbed on behind, clutching to Jane like her life depended on it. She did as Jane said and closed her eyes and before she knew it, she could feel the bike stopping and when she opened her eyes, they were outside the police station.

"Wow, we got here fast!"

"The beauty of having a machine like mine." Jane smirked. "Lets go." Jane nodded towards the entrance and Miss Dixon followed her in. Jane seemed to know exactly where she was going, and before she knew it, they'd arrived at what could only be described as the 'bullpen'. _I can't imagine how many times she's been here. I would've been lost at the first coffee machine we passed. _Miss Dixon was brought back from her thoughts with Jane almost running at an older looking man and slamming her hands on his desk.

"Officer Korsak. What the hell is going on?" Jane bellowed.

"Jane, you know I'm a detective, and I'm afraid I don't know what you mean." The older man replied. Miss Dixon knew she recognized him, but couldn't place where from.

"If you're a detective, you should start fucking acting like it!" Jane shouted. Miss Dixon could see why she got things done, she was very angry and Miss Dixon reminded herself to never get on the bad side of Jane.

"Jane, you can shout all you like, but I still don't know what's going on. Shouldn't you be in school anyway?"

Jane opened her mouth to reply but was cut off by a balding man exiting an office in the corner of the bullpen.

"What the hell is going on out here? And who is shouting in my bullpen?"

The older man, that Jane was calling Korsak stood and faced the man.

"Sir, I'm sorry but Miss Rizzoli here is very upset and I was just attempting to ascertain what the problem is." Korsak spoke in a calm tone but it did nothing to calm Jane.

"You couldn't ascertain the problem if it pinned you in a basement." Jane spat.

"Miss Rizzoli, please calm down. I understand that you're upset, but shouting at my detective's won't help speed things along now, will it?" The man in charge approached Jane calmly. "Please calm down, and tell us what the problem is so that we can try and help. Come into my office." Jane nodded, and looked over her shoulder to Miss Dixon who was standing dumbfounded in the doorway and encouraged her to follow. "Korsak, you too. In here." The older man spoke. They all filed silently into the office and Jane's anger was completely obvious on her face and it made Korsak slightly nervous, he hadn't seen Jane this angry. Ever.

Once they were in the office, the older man offered Jane and Miss Dixon a seat, to which Miss Dixon took a seat but Jane remained standing. The older man perched on the side of his desk and waited for Jane to continue but she didn't.

"I'm Lieutenant Cavanaugh Miss Rizzoli. I know we haven't met, but I've heard a lot about your case and situation from other officers and Sergeant Korsak in particular. What seems to be the issue at the present moment?" The Lieutenant spoke in a calming voice but it did nothing to calm the anger Jane was feeling.

"Ok, let me think. Oh yeah, we felt like coming down here and letting you know that HOYT IS FUCKING OUT!" Jane shouted. "I'm seeing 1 of 2 issues here. Either you knew he was out and didn't think it relevant to tell me or, worse of all, you didn't know he was out." Korsak and Cavanaugh shared a look that told Jane that they didn't know Hoyt was out. "Well that answers that then doesn't it? HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW?" Miss Dixon stood and placed a comforting hand on Jane's arm, and was pleasantly surprised when she didn't shy away from the contact but instead, visibly relaxed.

"Jane please, shouting isn't helping anyone." Miss Dixon spoke.

"How can you be so calm? I just don't understand it." Jane took a seat and caught her breath. She didn't realize how much breath you lost when you shout.

Cavanaugh was now sitting at his desk and appeared to be calling the prison to double check what Jane had said whilst Korsak attempted to gain a few more details.

"Jane, what makes you think Hoyt is out?" Korsak tried to ask calmly.

"Well, other than that gut feeling I have. He's taken Jesse, a close personal friend of mine and sent this picture to her girlfriend, Sofia here, another close personal friend of mine." Jane gestured to Sofia has she spoke about her, refraining from saying she was her teacher, which Sofia picked up on. She also handed the picture to Korsak who looked over it curiously.

"How do you know it's Hoyt?"

"Well, last time I checked, I only had one crazed serial killer after me, so…what would you think?" Jane spat back.

Korsak turned to Sofia and spoke softly.

"Don't I recognize you from somewhere?" He asked. For the first time since arriving at the police station, Sofia spoke to one of the officers.

"I suppose you might, we met in the hospital when Jane was admitted a few months ago." Sofia replied simply.

"Oh yeah, you're her teacher aren't you? Why would Hoyt have taken your girlfriend?" Korsak inquired.

"Why the hell does that matter? He's taken her, now what are you going to do to get her back?" Jane interrupted before Sofia had a chance to reply.

"Jane, please calm down. It matters because it helps us establish his motives, is he coming after you? Or is this just random? Or is he trying to torment you? Getting his mindset helps us establish his reasons for taking Jesse and the purposes of which he is keeping her. That's why it matters." Korsak replied, he was getting slightly annoyed with Jane questioning his every move but he could certainly understand why she was so annoyed. Just as Jane was about to reply, Cavanaugh replaced the receiver back in the dock and turned to face everyone with a solemn expression.

"Unfortunately, Hoyt escaped yesterday by faking appendicitis." Cavanaugh stated simply. "I will be informing the Commissioner-" He was unable to finish he sentence as Jane's ringtone began to echo loudly around the small office. She fished it out of her pocket and realized that the number was blocked. She flipped it open and placed it to her ear.

"Look, whoever the fuck this is, it is not the time, so just fuck off." She shouted.

"_Oh Janie, it's been so long and that is how you talk to me."_ Her face said it all, it was written with anger but there was also a hint of fear. "It's Hoyt." She mouthed to the room. "_I've missed you Janie. You should know I always finish what I start and I was unable to finish my business with you. But that will all change. I see I have a friend of yours here. She's alive, for now. But how long, that depends on you Janie. What would you do to save your friend here? Or do you need a little more motivation to come home to me? Maybe I should pay young Miss Isles a visit." _He threatened.

"Don't you fucking mention her name you sick fuck. I'm coming after you and I won't let you live this time you son of a bitch."

"_Oooh, fighting spirit Janie, I love it. I see you haven't lost your flare for the dramatic. I'll be waiting Janie. She doesn't have long. Don't waste your time, or hers or it'll be Maura next."_

"You're going to regret saying her name. You'll regret taking Jesse, I'm going to find you and kill you and I'm going to love every second of it." Jane seethed.

"_Oh Janie, how lovely. But you don't need to find me, I'm not hiding. I'm where I first broke your skin Jane, I'm where I first made you cry and I'm where you refused to beg me to let you live. I'll be waiting."_

With those words, Jane's face completely changed, there was no fear, there was no hesitation, there was just pure anger, pure hatred. Before the others had a chance to ask her anything about the phone call, she was out the door and running for the stairs. She was gone before the other three had even left the office. They had no chance of catching her, they had no way of knowing where she was and they had no way of knowing where she was going.

* * *

**Sorry about the cliffhanger guys but I'm pretty sure you know what is coming next :)**


	21. Chapter 21

One Second

Chapter 21

**Hey guys, I've been given a request by Hanzoo to get this chapter up quickly. So Hanzoo, here is a chapter dedicated to you :)**

* * *

Jane was running around the corner of the police station towards her bike before she remembered she'd given Sofia a lift here, but she didn't care about that at the moment, she was so angry. She wanted to get Jesse back. But more than that, she wanted revenge.

She hopped onto her bike and took off in the direction she hoped she'd never have to go again. She knew it would take her a little while to get there as it was a little way out of the city, but on her bike she hoped to take 15 minutes off of the journey. She weaved in and out of the traffic and before she had much chance to think about what was about to happen, she was already outside the house. Perched on her bike in front of the very long driveway. It was just what she remembered from her nightmares. All of the bushes surrounding the driveway were overgrown and untidy, the brickwork of the driveway all cracked and if she didn't know better, she'd say the house was abandoned. The house itself was more of a bungalow and the white painted walls were staining yellow, the paint was chipped and the house itself looked just a dingy and disgusting as the owner was. She stood in front of the house, and attempted to psych herself up. _Come on Rizzoli, you can get this bastard. He is nothing more than a worthless piece of shit. Don't let him make you who you were before. Don't let him take Jesse, don't let him take her away from Sofia. _

She snuck her way to the front door and attempted to sneak inside but was unsuccessful as the old front door creaked extremely loudly. A creak she should've remembered as the signal that Hoyt was home. Almost as soon as she was inside she heard the footsteps of Hoyt from the kitchen.

"Well well Janie, I can't say I expected you this quickly. You certainly have missed me." Hoyt leered. He was just as disgusting as she'd recollected, she could smell his vile breath from across the room, he had a slightly limp from where she'd injured him and his clothes were all ripped and torn. He looked like a homeless man, and if you didn't know him or who he was, you'd assume he was harmless.

"I haven't missed you. I'm here for Jesse, now where is she?" Jane tried to keep her calm, but fear was bubbling up as she saw his face again. She was hoping to never have to see him again.

"She's in the basement Janie, do you want me to show you? Or do you remember?" He snickered.

"Oh fuck off." Jane spoke as she headed towards the basement, her eyes never leaving Hoyt. _I'm not letting him get the better of me again._

She opened the basement door and the smell was exactly the same. It smelt of fear, blood, sweat and tears, but mostly fear. She edged her way down the stairs and once she hit the bottom, all her emotions came flooding back. She saw the chains on the walls, the chains on the floor but the most frightening thing to see was all her blood. It was stained almost everywhere in the room. When she was here before she didn't really take in how much blood there was splattered around the room, but being back here. It all became obvious. It was stained into almost every wall, there was a very small patch on the floor that was blood free, but the rest was stained red. She looked around the room and spied Jesse sat in a chair, whimpering. Her hands were tied behind her back and she had a blindfold over her eyes. She wasn't gagged but Jane knew as well as Hoyt, that even if she were to scream, nobody would hear her. Jane ran over to her, mentally checking her body for injuries as she made her way to her. As she reached out to untie Jesse's hands, Jesse flinched away.

"Please, don't hurt me." She sobbed.

"Jesse, it's me. Jane, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm going to untie your hands, ok?" Jesse began sobbing harder and merely nodded her head. Once Jane had undone the ropes, Jesse pulled the blindfold off and looked at Jane with weary eyes. Once her eyes had adjusted to the room, she looked around and cried harder after seeing what had happened to the previous people held in this room. Little did she know that Jane was one of them, and that the blood in this room belonged to Jane, and Jane alone.

As they made their way to the stairs Hoyt reappeared at the top and began descending the stairs.

"She's so pretty isn't she Janie? Not as pretty as you of course. It was so hard to resist doing anything to her, but I was waiting for you Janie." Hoyt sneered with a smug smirk on his face.

"Fuck off Hoyt. She has nothing to do with this. What are you playing at? If you want me, why not come after me?" Jane spat, the anger evident. She was trying desperately to hide her fear but wasn't sure how successful she was being.

"Hoyt? Oh my god. Please no." Jesse begged. Before now, she hadn't realized who'd taken her, or why she was taken, but now it all became clear and she began whimpering again. Jane placed a comforting arm around her shoulders and whispered that it was ok, and that they were going to get out of there. Hoyt just sniggered from his higher perch on the stairs.

"See Janie, this is what you should've been like. You should've begged me, then I would've made it quick. I promise." He laughed.

"I will NEVER beg you. You can do whatever you want to me and I will still never ever beg you to let me live." Hoyt approached them in a menacing manner but Jane stood tall. In one swift movement, she moved Jesse behind her, becoming a shield between Jesse and Hoyt. This is when Jesse realized what Sofia had meant about Jane, she could also see that Jane wasn't lying when she said that she would give 200%.

"Oh but Jane, did you really think I'd just let you walk out of here? I'm going to kill you very, very slowly and then I'm going to do whatever I please to your little friend here." With that, Jesse let out a little squeal behind Jane, to which Hoyt just laughed and continued to approach them slowly. Jane began backing up but was soon at a wall with Jesse still behind her. "Nowhere to go now Janie." Hoyt brought his hands from behind his back to reveal a scalpel in either hand. "Remember these Janie. They're the same ones as last time. My little gift to you. You got away last time, not again Janie. You're never going anywhere again and you're going to die in this basement like you should have done last time."

"Nobody is dying here but you!" Jane seethed. The fear she originally felt for this man was gone, there was no fear. Just anger. She was angry that he'd taken Jesse to get to her, and she was angry that this part of her life wasn't over yet. She was angry at herself for allowing him to be apart of her life for so long and for once, she allowed that anger to boil to the surface. "YOU'RE ONE SICK SON OF A BITCH AND YOU ARE GOING TO DIE TRYING TO TAKE MY LIFE. BUT YOU WILL NOT SUCCEED, YOU WILL NOT HURT ME ANYMORE!" Jane screamed so loudly that she thought her throat was going to explode. Hoyt just looked shocked at her little outburst but quickly recovered. He kept advancing on the two women, Jesse still crying and Jane still standing strong, she repositioned herself in a fighting stance and was extremely thankful that she no longer had any stitches or casts.

"You know I read about what you did in the paper Jane. I'm very impressed, I taught you well. You should be thanking me. If it wasn't for me you would never have escaped Janie." He then lunged for Jane but was knocked back with a clean left hook to the jaw. He shook it off and continued to approach them, this time, swiping with a scalpel and grazing Jane's thigh. She showed no sign that it hurt but blood was soon seeping through her jeans. "One more scar Janie." He then swiped again, Jane twisted to the side and avoided the scalpel. Jesse was sticking tight to Jane's back, knowing that Jane was her best chance of escape. She knew she shouldn't be, but she was glad Jane was there, she would've stood no chance on her own.

Jane was backing towards a dark corner before she realized it wasn't just Hoyt she had to worry about. She felt the needle go into her neck and before she had a chance to react, she felt the cold concrete on her cheek.

"I forgot to tell you Janie, I've got a friend here too." Was the last thing she heard before everything went black.

* * *

When she awoke she was attached via chains to the wall. She still thought she was asleep, she still thought it was a nightmare. That was before she heard the whimper behind her. She turned as best she could and saw Jesse tied to the chair once again, the blindfold still on the floor where she'd left it, there was a new bruise forming just below Jesse's eye and she was crying.

"Jesse, look at me, I'm going to get us out of here. Ok, I promise, it'll be ok." Jane spoke words she wasn't sure she believed. She'd told Sofia she wasn't sure she could survive a third time, well this was it, and she walked right into it. It was her fault and now nobody can help her. "Where's Hoyt?" Jane asked.

"He's upstairs, once he'd tied me up, him and his mate tied you up there. I'm so sorry Jane. Is this what it was like?" Jesse was scared, it was evident, but she was still trying to understand Jane's mindset.

"Jesse this isn't your fault. If anything, it's my fault. He took you to get to me, and for that I'm sorry. But I'm going to get you out of here." Jesse didn't fail to pick up on the fact that Jane only said 'her'. _She's going to sacrifice herself for me. She's only a child, I can't let her do that. _

"Look at all this blood, I wonder how many women he's had down here." Jesse wondered more to herself than Jane, but she still heard it, but Jane wasn't sure whether or not to answer her honestly.

"Erm…Jesse." Jane placed her forehead on the wall and wasn't sure how to continue, but Jesse got the gist of what she was about to say.

"This is all yours isn't it?" Jesse's voice broke on the last word and she began crying again.

"Yeah, I believe so. There was no blood when I was first down here, and he only got out yesterday, so I don't think he's had time to bring anyone else down here. I didn't realize there was this much. I mean, I knew there was a lot, but seeing it again. Makes me…I don't know….lucky I guess?"

"Jane I can't believe-" Jesse didn't have a chance to continue as the basement door flew open. Jane noticed that he still left it open and was thankful that he hadn't learnt from their first encounter.

"I see we're getting friendly ladies." Hoyt seethed. He was carrying a bag but neither could see what was in it, but they didn't have to wait long as he placed it on the floor and opened it. "Let's see what we've got here shall we?" He began pulling out knives one by one. Some larger than others, there was a few scalpels, a penknife that looked old and rusty and a particularly threatening looking hunting knife. "Let the fun begin." He laughed.

He approached Jane with the hunting knife and with a single slice, cut open her t-shirt, revealing her already scarred back. Upon seeing the full extent of the damage, Jesse let out a cry and a muffled 'Oh my god'. Hoyt then cut away Jane's bra.

"What a wonderful piece of art, don't you think Jesse?" Jesse didn't answer just kept crying.

Jane didn't say anything, just mentally prepared herself for what was about to come, she knew it would, it was inevitable. But this time, she knew what to expect, she knew how much it hurt and she knew how to keep herself alive. _Just don't beg, don't cry, don't do anything. Just take it. You can do this Jane. _It was a mantra she repeated over and over again in her daily life, but this time, it had real meaning.

Hoyt placed the knife on her right shoulder blade and sliced across her back and down to her left hip, creating what would be her biggest scar. He laughed maniacally as he sliced her open and got excited when he saw the blood dripping down her back. Jane barely winced when he cut her, but from behind, Jesse was screaming and crying.

"Jesse it's ok. I can take whatever this fucker decides to give. Just close your eyes, close your eyes and think about Sofia. Ok, can you do that?" Jane couldn't see Jesse's nod, but assumed that she had. As soon as Jesse had closed her eyes she knew that Hoyt and continued his torture from the muffled cries of Jane and the maniacal laughing of Hoyt. When she dared to reopen her eyes, she saw that Jane had at least 5 new gashes across her back and there was about 3 that she could see on the back of Jane's legs. She could see the blood pouring from Jane's wounds and pooling on the floor, almost splashing as it landed. She didn't know how Jane wasn't screaming in pain, she honestly didn't know. She wanted to look away but found herself incapable of doing so. Hoyt had just finished another cut to the back of Jane's thigh when he spoke again.

"Shall we change this up? Have Jesse over there on this wall and you in the chair? Feeling helpless for once?"

"Don't you fucking touch her. You want me, well here I am!" Jane screamed.

"As you wish Janie, but there isn't much more I can do from here. What'd you say? On the floor again? We always had fun on the floor didn't we? Not as much fun as I'd always hoped, but you thwarted that plan didn't you? I was saving it for the 50th day Janie, you knew that and you ruined it!" It was the first time that Hoyt had even appeared angry, he'd previously been relatively calm. _So that's why she escaped._ Everything seemed to be clearer to Jesse now; it all seemed to be falling into place. Jesse wanted to speak up, and save Jane from some of this torture, but she couldn't find her words, she wanted to help Jane in the same way she was helping her, but her body seemed to contradict what her brain felt like she needed to do.

When she looked back at what was happening in front of her, Jane was laying bare chested on the ground, blood pooling around her shoulders and waist. Jesse felt bad for looking at Jane half naked but couldn't help but notice the toned stomach, and the scars covering her body, apart from her scarless breasts.

Once again, Hoyt began cutting Jane and after the 6th cut, Jane lost consciousness, Jesse wasn't sure if it was from pain or loss of blood, and it was evident that she'd lost a lot of blood. Once Jane had lost consciousness, he turned to face Jesse.

"That was fun wasn't it. Don't worry, we'll restart when she wakes up. She hasn't lost enough blood to have passed out from that, so it must've been from the pain, whoops." He joked. With that, he turned and left the basement. As soon as the basement door was closed, Jane opened her eyes. Jesse looked at her in bemusement.

"What, you didn't expect me to just take it did you? I do have a plan you know." Jane smirked. Jesse was completely dumbfounded at how confident Jane sounded. _How can she have a plan? She's shackled to the floor, bleeding everywhere and I'm tied to this chair. _She was brought back from her thoughts with a cracking sound. She looked over to Jane and realized that Jane had gotten her right hand free of the shackles.

"How did you do that?" Jesse almost screamed.

"Shh, keep quiet. This room is pretty much sound proof but just in case. Keep it down eh? With the right pressure one can break a thumb, it makes the wrist thinner and allows the wrist to get through smaller gaps, and I can't exactly break my writing hand can I? I've got exams coming up." Jesse merely nodded, she still couldn't understand how Jane was so calm. Little did she know but Jane was panicking inside, her back and stomach were burning with pain, and now, so was her wrist, but she had to remain calm for Jesse, she could see how scared she was and certainly didn't want to make it worse. Jane was busy undoing the shackle containing her left hand and both of her feet. She then moved over to Jesse and once again, untied her hands. Jane then went and grabbed her t-shirt that was now cut down the back and picked it up, examining it.

"I wish he wouldn't do this, it was my favorite t-shirt." Jane complained, still trying to maintain a joking manner so that Jesse didn't panic. Jesse removed her jacket and handed it to Jane.

"Here, have mine." Jesse offered.

"I'll just put this on as best I can. I don't want to get blood on your jacket." Jane countered. She wasn't really concerned about getting blood on Jesse's jacket, but she was concerned about it hurting her wounds, it was quite a heavy denim jacket and certainly wouldn't do much to aid her wounds, but it would help her dignity. _That's mostly gone anyway, she's already seen me half naked._ Jane thought.

"No, no please. Go -" Jesse didn't have a chance to finish what she was saying as Jane placed a hand over her mouth as footsteps could be heard from above. Jane ushered Jesse into a corner of the room, one of the two that were adjacent to the steps. She then rushed over and looked at the knives. _You would've thought he would learn. _Jane mused as she picked up the hunting knife. She then placed one of the scalpels in her boot. _That will probably cut my foot, but hopefully it'll be worth it. _

Just as Jane hid in the opposite corner of the room to Jesse, the basement door flew open and the heavy footsteps of Hoyt could be heard on the stairs.

"We awake yet Jan….what the hell? NOT AGAIN!" He screamed as he placed his foot on the last step. He attempted to survey the room, and figure where Jane had got to. Just has his gaze landed on Jesse, Jane jumped him from behind, plunging the knife into his back.

Hoyt screamed out in pain and pushed Jane from him. He then collapsed to the floor and Jane pushed Jesse up the stairs, keeping her stare on Hoyt, making sure he didn't get up. When they got to the top, Jane shut and locked the door, taking the key with her. They moved their way through the house and out the front door, it was only when they were out there that they remembered Hoyt had an accomplice. He was sitting on the porch drinking a beer, once he saw the two women, he stood but unfortunately for him, he was too slow to react to Jane charging at him. She ran into him so fast that they both went flying off of the porch crashing through the wooden balcony onto the grass below.

The other man quickly pushed Jane off and got back to his feet, he pulled a gun from his trousers and pointed it directly at Jane. Jane froze immediately.

"Not so confident now are we?" His voice was cocky and deep. It was clear from his accent that he was from Texas. He was quite a big man and he towered over Jane, and it was fairly clear that he would win a fight against her, but that was irrelevant at the moment because he had a gun, that made it an unfair fight.

Jane was looking around for something to use as a weapon and then remembered the scalpel she'd placed in her boot, but how to get it? She slowly edged towards him, and then, in a surprising move to both the accomplice and Jesse, Jane got down on her knees and put her hands behind her back, sitting on her feet. From there, she could just about reach the scalpel.

"Wow, getting all submissive now are we?" The cocky Texan spoke.

"NEVER." Jane screamed as she plunged the knife into his leg. He fell backwards clutching his leg. Jesse ran over grabbing the gun from his hands, pointing it at his head and cocking it.

Jane saw what was happening in front of her and it became clear that Jesse was going to shoot, it was obvious from her face.

"Jesse, don't do it. Don't become one of them, you didn't deserve this, and you could never life with yourself if you pull that trigger. Come on, look at me." Jesse chanced a glance at Jane and saw the softness of her features. "Come on, give me the gun." Jane was approaching slowly and gently eased the gun from Jesse's hand, and as soon as she had, Jesse broke down in tears, crying into Jane's shoulder.

From a distance, sirens could be heard and Jane wondered what they were for, either way, that's the direction they needed to head in, she knew how to get back, she just wasn't sure she'd make it with these injuries. She attempted to usher Jesse away, but they didn't have to go far as an unmarked police car pulled up and Korsak, Cavanaugh and Sofia all got out, running towards the two women.

"Jane, oh my god. Lieutenant, get an ambulance." Korsak continued to look over Jane's wounds as he placed his jacket around her for a bit more dignity. "What the hell were you playing at Jane? He could've killed you. Speaking of, where is the disgrace of a human being?"

As Korsak was comforting Jane, Sofia ran over to her girlfriend and wrapped her arms securely around Jesse's neck.

"Oh my god, I was so scared. I didn't know what to do. I told Jane at school and then she insisted we went to the police station and then she yelled at those guys." She gestured towards Korsak and Cavanaugh. "Then she got a call and ran out. It took us a little while to get the address for this place from the case files after we'd figured out this is where you were, sorry it took so long baby. Are you ok? What happened?" Sofia was rambling and she knew it, but there wasn't much she could do to stop it.

"Baby, calm down. I'm fine. Thanks to Jane, and as to what happened? Jane happened, that's what happened." Jesse said with a smile as she embraced her girlfriend once more. Seeing Korsak faffing over Jane made her giggle slightly which earned her a confused look from Sofia.

"What you laughing at?" Sofia asked.

"Those two." Jesse replied gesturing to Korsak and Jane. "Baby, I'm so sorry for how I've been acting this past few weeks, I've been an absolute twat and when I was in there, all I could think about was you, and seeing you and kissing you and holding you for the rest of my life. I love you with all of my heart and can't imagine my life with anyone else in it, so…" Jesse got down on one knee, looked up to Sofia, who was already crying and ask "Miss Sofia Dixon, will you marry me?"

* * *

**Hey guys, I know how you love cliffhangers so enjoy this one :) **


	22. Chapter 22

One Second

Chapter 22

**Hey guys, short chapter but I felt like I couldn't keep you waiting for the answer **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"Oh my god. Of course I will." Sofia pulled Jesse back to her feet and pulled her into a deep kiss. It wasn't long before there was not so subtle coughing from behind Sofia.

"Guess she beat you to the punch, eh Miss Dixon?" Jane winked. Jesse turned to face Jane with a look of utter confusion.

"You were going to propose?" Jesse asked Sofia in an accusing tone.

"It had crossed my mind." Sofia smirked. "It's been on my mind for a while but I was waiting for the right moment, but you just stole that from me." She grinned.

"And you knew?" Jesse alleged, looking to Jane. Jane simply shrugged but when it didn't seem to ease the look on Jesse's face, she continued.

"Yeah, I knew. But I didn't want-" Jane didn't have a chance to finish as the sound of the ambulance arriving could be heard from behind her. "I think that's for me." Jane explained, she began hobbling over towards the ambulance and saw that Korsak and Cavanaugh were bringing Hoyt out of the basement. Korsak was holding a bandage to his back as Cavanaugh pushed the gurney towards another waiting ambulance. Hoyt was on his back with both of his hands under the pillow, he seemed to be unconscious but Jane soon changed her mind about that when his voice echoed around the yard.

"You won this round Janie, but I'll be back. I always am." Hoyt spoke through the pain. Jane walked over to the gurney, leaned down and whispered.

"You will never be back, you will never win."

"Oh but I already have." Hoyt leered, as he shifted his left arm from under the pillow, Korsak and Cavanaugh attempted to prevent the movement but were too slow, the next thing either of them saw was Jane falling onto the grass with a silver scalpel in her chest, barely any of the handle was showing, which told Korsak that he'd put everything he had into attempting to take the life of the young woman he'd come to admire.

All of the background noises seemed to be enhanced for Jane, she could hear everything going on around her, but she was unable to focus on anyone thing. She could hear Hoyt laughing manically, she could hear Jesse and Sofia screaming from behind her, she could hear Korsak ordering the paramedics over, she could hear Cavanaugh carting Hoyt away. The next thing she knew, Korsak was leaning over her, telling her everything was going to be ok, all she could think was; Maura.

"Tell….Maura….I….love….her." Jane found it increasingly difficult to speak as blood found its way into her mouth. The last thing she heard was Korsak saying "Tell her yourself." Then everything was nothing. There was no sounds, there was no panic, there was no Maura, there was just nothing.

The paramedics and Korsak bundled Jane into the ambulance and defibrillated her. The journey to the hospital had to be the scariest he had ever encountered and he believed the scariest he would ever encounter again. Jane crashed twice more in the ambulance and was rushed straight to surgery when they arrived at the hospital. Once they were inside, he took a seat in the waiting room, despite the fact that he knew they wouldn't tell him anything anyway.

A few minutes after he'd sat down, Jesse and Sofia arrived in their own ambulance, Jesse got checked out and then went to join Korsak in the waiting room with Sofia.

"Any news?" Jesse almost whispered. "Oh god, I hope she's ok. After everything she's already been through." Jesse was crying now and Sofia was doing well to hold back the tears.

"I don't know ladies. How're you two doing?" Korsak asked, more out of obligation than anything else, he only cared about Jane at this moment in time. When neither of them answered, he continued. "Jesse what happened in there? Did he do anything other than the injuries that were visible?" Once Jesse shook her head, Korsak let out a sigh of relief. "Well that's a good thing then. What was it like? Was it like before? Or did it seem like before?" He wanted at least an idea of what Jane's mental state would be if she came out of this.

"I don't know, he didn't touch me at all, only hit me once when I screamed, that was it. Jane took everything, and then when he threatened to cut me, Jane screamed at him and told him to focus on her. Which he did, then she passed out, or faked passed out which I realized shortly after. She then broke her thumb, got herself out of the shackles and then untied me. Attacked Hoyt and then attacked the other guy. Detective, I've got no idea how she wasn't dying from pain, there's one gash on her back that is just hideous, it was so long, it had to hurt so much and she barely flinched, I want to know how. I want to know what keeps her so driven. Why did she come after me? It's all my fault." Jesse broke down on the last words, causing Sofia to bring her into a hug.

"Has anyone spoken to Maura? Or her mother?" Sofia asked, knowing that Maura would want to be here, and that Jane would want her here.

"Oh my god. Angela. I totally forgot." Korsak stood and ran outside.

* * *

A couple of hours later and the waiting room was now bustling with Jane's friends and family. Angela, Frankie and Tommy were all sitting in one corner, Frankie trying to calm Angela's crying whilst Tommy sat there sulking, he loved his sister but how many times did she have to risk her life? _What would I do without her?_ He pondered. Opposite to the Rizzoli family, Frost was sitting with Jesse, Maura and Sofia, trying to get details out of Jesse who was unwilling to entertain his questioning. Korsak was sitting with Cavanaugh who were just talking about the case, getting witness statements and such forth. It was a coping mechanism for him, if he didn't think about it, it couldn't upset him.

Every time a doctor or nurse walked into the waiting area, they all stood up, expecting some answers. After the fifth doctor, they gave up thinking it was Jane's doctor. After a few more doctors and patient's families came and went, a doctor exited through the same doors they'd seen all the others come through. A particularly solemn doctor walked through, he still had his green surgical scrubs on and was taking off his surgical hat as he walked through the doors, he was probably about 35 years old, he had jet black hair that he slicked back.

"Jane Rizzoli's family?" He questioned, looking around the waiting room, not realizing that they were all for Jane. When they all stood, he looked surprised but quickly regained his composure. "Unfortunately it's family only." He spoke calmly. It was Angela that spoke first.

"We're all family. I'm her mother, these are her brothers. That is her girlfriend, best friend and teachers, and these are the detectives that have become family. Whatever you need to say to me, you can say to them all." Angela stood tall, she wanted the moral support more than anything. The doctor's face was giving nothing away and she desperately wanted the tiniest amount of information on her baby girl.

"Very well, if you'd all like to follow me, we'll go to my office." Angela and the group all headed off to an office. The journey was becoming too familiar for Angela, the boys, Maura and Korsak. They'd been on this journey only months before, and now they were here again. Once they'd all sat in the overly spacious office, the doctor took a seat behind the desk and began.

"First of all, Jane is alive. She's not out of the woods yet, but the main thing to focus on is that she's alive. Unfortunately some of Jane's wounds are extremely severe, the scalpel in her chest being the most dangerous. It was mere millimeters away from piercing her heart. Fortunately, we were able to remove the scalpel, which you can take with you if you need to detectives." He said as he looked to Korsak and Cavanaugh who both just nodded. "As I was saying, we were able to remove it and repair the damage to her chest. One of the biggest concerns I have at the present moment, some of her gashes on her back appear to be infected so we need to monitor those very closely to ensure no infections enter her system, therefore, we've put her in a clean room. During the procedure to remove the scalpel and close her wounds, her heart stopped twice more, in addition to the times in the ambulance. Another concern at this moment in time is the potential for brain damage due to lack of blood, because her heart wasn't pumping properly, then her brain and some of her body may have been without necessary oxygenated blood, which could cause paralysis or brain damage, but until she wakes up, we cannot determine any of these things. But as I said, the main thing to focus on, is that Jane is alive. We will keep her closely monitored for the next 48 hours and then we'll move her to a different ward." He spoke so calmly throughout and did well to ignore the sobs from Maura, Angela and Jesse as he told them she was alive. Everyone else in the room seemed to let out a simultaneous breath that nobody realized they were holding. "Oh and just so you're aware, the man that was brought in with Jane is alive, we managed to close the wound in his back and he'll be waking up anytime now. Once he is, we'll give him the once over and send him on his way." To this news, Korsak and Cavanaugh both stood.

"What? Do you have any idea who that man is?" Korsak bellowed. With being so worried about Jane, he hadn't really thought about Hoyt. He just thought it was dealt with.

"No, should I?" The doctor suddenly looked extremely worried.

"He's the man who put Jane here. All of those scars you saw? They're from him. Take me to his room, right now!" The doctor merely nodded. "I'll be back shortly to take you to see Jane." He said to the room before leading Korsak and Cavanaugh to Hoyt's room.

"She's going to be ok. That's so good. I kept thinking the worst." Jesse spoke.

"We all did honey. But we also, all know what Jane is like. She'll pull through and be stronger than she was before." Sofia said softly.

"Damn right, that's my sister. Nothing can pull her down." Frankie spoke proudly.


	23. Chapter 23

One Second

Chapter 23

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a little while it's been a busy few weeks and I haven't had a chance to do anything, sorry **

**Hope you enjoy**

* * *

It had been just over a week since Hoyt had stabbed Jane and she hadn't yet regained consciousness. The doctors believe it was because one of the cuts on her back became infected and her body needed to recover from the infection which is easiest to do in an unconscious state. Maura had been with Jane every day and her family almost took shifts, depending on when people were at school or work. Korsak had also been by a few times, as had Jesse and Sofia. One afternoon, Maura was sitting in Jane's room when Sofia wandered in with a bunch of fresh flowers.

"Hey Maura, how're you doing? I thought I'd bring new ones to change out the old ones. Any progress?" Sofia enquired, taking a seat on the remaining chair in the room.

"Hi, I am ok I think, I just hope she is going to be ok and wake up soon, I did not realize how much I miss her eyes when I cannot see them. Doctors are not really telling me much, I can only deduce from what I read on her notes, which is not much. How's Jesse doing?" Maura hoped she could distract Sofia from talking about Jane because everytime someone asks her about Jane, she always gets upset and she's done enough crying today.

"She still has mild nightmares, wakes up screaming some nights, but she's definitely doing better than Jane is. She was going to come today but something with the wedding came up."

"How are all the plans coming along?" Maura asked, thankful for the distraction.

"It's hard to plan because we're refusing to have the wedding until Jane wakes up, and we also wanted to have it sometime after graduation, which is rapidly approaching, therefore not leaving us much time to plan. How is your revision going?"

"It's going quite well, I generally bring my books here and read to Jane but I'm fairly certain that she is not very interested, but sometimes it is hard to concentrate with her just lying there." Sofia merely nodded her understanding.

The rest of the afternoon passed relatively slowly for both of them, they would talk mindlessly about anything that popped into their mind; school, plans for summer, anything but the elephant in the room that was Jane. It was early evening by the time both of them left, Sofia offered Maura a lift home and she was too tired to argue so agreed, leaving Jane alone for the evening.

It was around 1am when she finally stirred, she awoke with her whole body hurting, but what hurt most was her throat, it felt like she swallowed a thousand razors, when she raised her had she realized there was a tube in her mouth. _That's why it hurts like a bitch._ When she looked around the room, she could barely make anything out, she was glad it was dark or her eyes would've hurt more as well. She took a quick stock of her body and then gazed at the machines, she didn't know what half of them were for but she was sure Maura could explain. _Maura._ A sad smile crossed her face as she thought of her girlfriend. She knew what she had to do, but she really didn't want to.

Not long later a nurse came in, she assumed just for routine checks because when she saw Jane was awake, she looked like she'd seen a ghost. Jane just laughed and then winced in pain when she remembered why she was here. She gestured to the tube in her mouth and as soon as the nurse regained her composure she spoke.

"Yes, of course Miss Rizzoli, I'm sorry." She then proceeded to remove the tube from her patient. "You know, you should've called as soon as you woke up." The nurse reprimanded. Jane just shrugged. She really didn't care about the policy. "What's wrong Miss Rizzoli? Are you in pain?"

"Not as much as I am going to be." The nurse looked shocked at Jane's word but waited for her to continue. "I need you to prevent all visitors apart from my mother and my brothers, can you do that?" Jane asked, looking at her hands.

"I can, but why? You're girlfriend has been in here everyday, as have many of your friends." The nurse asked, genuinely curious.

"Do I need a reason?" Jane spat. The nurse merely shook her head and walked out.

It wasn't long before she was asleep again, Jane forgot to ask the nurse how long she'd been out, but if she thought about it, it didn't matter too much. She only awoke when she heard shouting from outside her room. She opened her eyes slowly, knowing that voice anywhere.

"WHAT? WHY CAN'T I SEE HER? IT'S BEEN OVER A WEEK, WHY AM I NOT PROHIBITED TO SEE HER NOW?" Maura screamed at the nearest nurse.

"I'm sorry Miss Isles, it is at the request of the patient." A nurse stated simply.

"She's awake? Why doesn't she want me to see her? Is everything ok?" Maura realized she was babbling, but she didn't care, she wanted to know about her girlfriend and everyone was being so difficult.

"I'm sorry, I cannot share patient information with you." Informed the same nurse before she turned around to Jane's room, opening the door enough for her to enter. Allowing Maura to share a glance at Jane. But it wasn't her Jane, it was the Jane from before. Broken and bruised and it all made sense. It was everything she hoped wouldn't happen. Maura continued her way to school as if she had just seen Jane, but there was no spring in her step, there was no smile on her face and it was extremely clear to anyone who was paying attention that something wasn't right. She was still very early to school, probably an hour but she didn't care, as she parked her car in the parking lot, she saw that Sofia's car was also there, so she thought she may as well tell her not to waste her time. Once she was outside her teacher's classroom, she tried to think of a way to sound nonchalant but her thoughts were interrupted.

"Maura, just come in, I can hear your feet shuffling over my music." Sofia called in a playful tone. Maura went in and began to look around the room she'd seen a thousand times, anything to not have to look at her teacher, and friend.

"Miss Dixon, there is no point you or Jesse going to see Jane today, or for a while." Maura noted.

"What? Why? Has something happened? Is she ok? Is that why you're here early?" Sofia fired the questions at Maura as if she was on trial for murder.

"What? Exactly as I said, don't go and see her. Why? No idea. Something happened? I do not think so. Is she ok? I hope so and why I am early? Yes." Maura listed off her answers just as Miss Dixon had asked them, not giving any more information that the question directly requested through it. "I just thought I would save you the trip and let you know." With that, Maura left the classroom, Miss Dixon was tempted to follow her, but knew better of it.

* * *

It had been almost a month since Maura had last spoken to Jane, she wasn't as lonely as she was before, she had friends now, granted they were Jane's friends, but Jane wasn't around. She had Frost, and Sofia and Jesse, she even hung out with Frankie and Tommy sometimes. She was slowly coming to the realization that Jane didn't want to be helped and she wondered if it was like that first time Jane had been with Hoyt. It was just under two weeks after Jane had woken up that she'd been released from the hospital and returned to school. Maura saw her around, but everytime she tried to talk to her, Jane just ignored her and continued walking, just as she did with everybody.

On one occasion, Jane had been out on the basketball courts during her free period and Sofia had gone to find her. She tried to get Jane's attention numerous times but Jane just kept playing, as if she wasn't even there. When Sofia grabbed the ball from Jane's grasp, Jane shrugged and walked off. She had totally retreated to her old self, she was wearing long t-shirts and hoodies, she didn't smile and she didn't talk to anyone. All she did now was play sports, ride her bike and study for her exams. Despite everything that had happened during the year, Jane was determined to pass them and go to the academy.

As graduation approached, Maura tried to prepare her valedictorian speech, she'd been planning it since she was younger but now she had to change to much. She decided that if she had any chance to make Jane listen to her, it was going to be her speech, so she worked on changing it, and practiced it until she was practically blue in the face.

On graduation day, everyone was so happy, there were some girls crying, the boys were rowdy but Jane simply walked the halls like she had for the past 6 weeks. Just wishing for this day to be over so she didn't have to live this hell everyday anymore. As the laugher died down, and everyone collected their gowns, and class rings, they all made slowly filtered their way to the football fields, where graduation was being held. It was a nice day, the sun was shining and it was warm, but it did nothing to improve Jane's mood. She took her allocated seat and had a quick look around, she saw all the teachers on the stage, she saw all her classmates laughing and giggling around her and she could see her mother and brothers with other families.

Students filed one by one onto the stage, got congratulated, collected their paperwork and left the stage, retaking their seats. Once everybody was seated the head teacher came back onto stage and began talking.

"Now, it's been a very long four years for some of you and a very short four years for others of you, but congratulations to all of you, there has been ups and downs, tears and laughter, but you'll remember these days for the rest of your life and I hope that you will be able to take what we've taught you and take it out into the world and become the men and women that we all know you could be, and now, for this years Valedictorian, please welcome, Miss Maura Isles." There was a slight applause as Maura made her way onto the stage, Jane lifted her head when Maura's name to see her gliding onto the stage to shake hands with the headmaster and take a stand in front of the podium.

"I realize that I have only been at this school for one year, but I believe that I have learnt more about myself and other people in this school than I have in my entire life. I have learnt the meaning of friends, I know what it is to sacrifice something that means the world to you." Upon saying that, she looked directly at Jane, who for once didn't break their eye contact, and so she continued with her speech, directed at Jane. "I know what it means to learn that there are still good people in the world, but that there are also horrors beyond anything fathomable to the normal human person. I understand what it is to have a family and know the love that is shared between them. But most importantly, I know what it means to have loved, to still love but to not be able to love." As she saw a tear escape Jane's eye, everything became so much clearer to her. Jane hadn't retreated into herself because that was how she felt, she had retreated into herself because she wanted to. _But why?_ "What I am trying to say, is that, in life, there will be times when you face the greatest of challenges, and when you feel it's time to give up, when you feel you can't get back up. Look to your friends around you, look to the ones you love and to those who love you and they will give you the strength to continue on the path you were meant to be on. Never give up on your dreams and never give up on anything you want. I'm certainly not." With that a roar of applause came from her classmates, it almost made her jump, but she never lost eye contact with Jane, she just hoped that the message got through. Maura turned and left the stage and the headmaster replaced her.

"And now, for the section we've all been waiting for. The awards." The entire year whooped and yelled. They all loved this section, it was to celebrate the best and brightest of the school, and with all the school spirit they had, the loved this bit. "Ok, first up. For academic excellence in Science….Miss Maura Isles." Maura made her way back to the stage and took the award from her teacher. As she turned to leave, the headmaster whispered something to her and she stayed. "For academic excellence in English….Miss Maura Isles." There was another cheer from the audience and Maura recognized the yells of Angela. "And for academic excellence in Mathematics…Miss Maura Isles." Maura left the stage after that, and the head master continued through other subjects. He then came to the one that Maura had been waiting for. "For contribution and excellence in the Basketball team….Miss Jane Rizzoli." Jane wasn't really listening and had to be nudged by the person next to her before she went onto stage collected her award and retook her seat. Maura was watching her the whole time, she watched as Jane faked a smile to her team, she could see how her shoulders had dropped and how lonely she really looked. She was brought out of her stance by more yelling from her peers but saw Jane once again walking to the stage, she asked the person next to her what it was for who replied Flag Football. She began listening when the headmaster spoke again, at this point Jane was still on the stage. "Jane, I just thought you could use the exercise." To which there was a rupture of laughter from the audience. "You might as well stay up here with me, you're going to do a lot of walking if you don't. For contribution and excellence for the Football team….Jane Rizzoli." There was another cheer, until the headmaster raised his hand to silence them. "Can we wait until the end, otherwise we're going to be here all day." Again everyone laughed. "For contribution and excellence in Long Distance Running, Lacrosse, Hockey, Baseball and Softball…..Jane Rizzoli." The whole of Jane's year was now standing and cheering her on, she always hated being the center of attention, but this was different, this was demonstrating how good she was, she felt a smile cross her face as she saw all the trophies that were now hers lined up on the table before her, but as she quickly skimmed over them, she realized there was one left. The headmaster turned to face her and spoke in an extremely gentle tone. "Jane, it has been an extremely troubling year for you, and we know how difficult it has been to maintain your school grades and your sports, and everybody in this school is so proud of you, but one member of staff in particular has requested that she be able to present this award. Miss Sofia Dixon." Again there was a cheer from the crowd and a few wolf whistles from some of the boys. As she took the podium, Jane was worried what she was going to say, but as she walked onto the stage she could feel her walls beginning to crumble.

"Settle down everyone." She then turned to face Jane. "I know how much you hate being up here so I'll make it short and sweet. Jane, over the years of teaching, I have seen and taught thousands of students, however, not a single one of them compares to you, your attitude, your way of life and everything you've faced just to stand here today. It is to my knowledge that every single one of your peers voted to have this award introduced, and every single one of your peers voted, and every single one of your peers voted to have you named the recipient of this award. But not only that, they have also voted to have this award named after you. So Jane, for your outstanding bravery, friendship, loyalty, love and determination to be the best, I present you, the Rizzoli trophy. It represents everything that I, your friends, family and peers all see in you. It represents humanity, excellence and awe-inspiring ability."


End file.
